Blind In Sight
by 0-chaos-0
Summary: Kazuki is a blind child from a rich honorable family. Her family thinks her a disappointment but she is determined to prove them wrong. What happens when the Akatsuki find her and want her with them. And she refuses. What will happen...?
1. Kekkei Genkai's ability

**First story, bare with me. It starts off slow but it will get better.***

* * *

><p><em>People think when you are blind; you're helpless, poor, and weak. But those people don't know what it is like, constantly being told how limited you are to the things around you, how weak you are compared to those you look up to or even hate so much but told you can't do a thing due to one disability. Some people even say that they would rather be blind than deaf, but once you hear what everyone constantly says about you and how they treat you, then you will want to be deaf just to spare the tears that might be shed later on. <em>

_But when you are born into a family of riches, strength, honor, you feel you are a disappointment when your own father comes up to you and smacks the back of his hand across your cheek and pressures you to train so hard until the floor has been stained with the crimson blood that escaped your wounds; you know you have failed your family…but that won't stop me. I am positive to not fail my father's expectations, not let my mother cry every night because she thinks she did something wrong when she had me, or when my brother pats his hand over my back telling me to give up before I hurt myself. I will succeed in proving their doubts upon me, wrong…._

Shifting over my bed, I shifted the soft blanket off me and sat up. A small knock came from my door, directly heard across my small room,

"Come in" I mumbled softly as I rubbed my small hand over my tired eyes. I heard a soft creak and footsteps right after.

"Good morning, Lady Kazuki." The soft sound of my right hand…maid… Miyuki. Being born into a rich, honorable family comes with its advantages…and its strong disadvantages.

I nodded to her as she guided me up to the bathroom. The cold floor chilled my bones, making me feel hollow inside. With my right arm locked on hers, my left arm felt the chilly brim of a doorway. Soon finding its way over a door, then onto my counter. Miyuki let my right arm find its way onto the counter as well as I heard her pick something up. She stroked my hair with the small brush as I found my toothbrush.

"Good girl." She spoke as I maneuvered the toothbrush around my mouth.

Finishing my bathroom needs, she helped me into my everyday clothing; I once asked her what they were and when she told me,

Flashback~

I felt the smile in her tone. "Well, Lady Kazuki you are always instructed to wear something classy, nice and fitting for your family. You would usually wear a Yukata or Kimono around your elders or going to something formal. But around here you may wear whatever you want." I felt the soft cloth of my shirt come onto my body.

"But Miyuki, why hasn't anyone asked me what I want to wear?" My small voice came through my 6 year old body,

"Well, you are still very young and it is easier for your clothes to be already picked." My shirt was smoothed and tugged over my body then I felt her pick one of my feet up for my pants.

"What do I wear?" I placed my small hands on her, I am guessing her broad shoulders.

"You wear a dark purple tank top, which is a shirt with thin straps for sleeves, and some black sweatpants that reach your knee and sweatpants are baggy pants that give you more freedom to train and walk better." The pants were on but I still felt her at my level. 

"What is purple? What is black" I didn't know those words she spoke. What was she talking about? There was a long silence

"Its hard to describe. Come on you need to train." She took my hand and lead me to my door.

Present~

The flashback played repeatedly in my head. That happened almost 8 years ago and yet I remember so well. To this day, I still don't know what purple or black are. But as I grew, I have rummaged across my dresser and felt the clothes inside. I still wear those from when I was 6, but Miyuki said as I grew my body would change so she place a fabric under my top, a fabric that laced over my fingers, Miyuki told me 'fishnet' shirt. The world around me I was oblivious to, but apparently, they were not oblivious to me…

"Lady Kazuki please come on you need to be trained and your father doesn't like to wait." My clothes were already on and I was lost in my daydreams as the constant calls of my name sounded from Miyuki. I nodded and she grabbed my hand, practically dragging me into the narrow hall. We raced into another room and then twists and turns as we ran outside. The cold sidewalk of the hard wood floor chilled my feet but they immediately warmed as we stepped down onto the dirt below.

"Miyuki you're late. Bring my daughter here so we can begin the lesson." Miyuki's grip tightened as the last sentence was said from my father. She brought me further into the outside world until we came to another halt and she released her grip. I was taught not to feel the air for someone's help; I was commanded to stand silent until further directions. I heard the soft footsteps of Miyuki walk further away from me until they were gone.

"Kazuki, activate your Kekkei Genkai. Now" My father's broad voice was spoken, I could tell he was further away from me, a couple feet maybe. I took a deep breath and began folding my hands in the familiar signs I was taught most of my life. Activating it, I subtly whispered

"Kage no Kokoro " And soon felt a feeling of something leaving my skin. A soft drained feeling came, but I knew it was the shadows within me leaving and knew time to start. With the shadows out of my body, I snapped my eyes open, only to catch sight of my father in front of me, but I turned around to see my body, my eyes open staring at nothing exactly, my frozen hand signs matched my frozen body. As my gaze shifted down I saw nothing but a black almost transparent figure. A shadow body. I was using the sight of a mere shadow.

"Good Kazuki. You have taken the sight of a shadow and re-embodied it."

"Does that mean my soul is in the shadow body?" I shifted my gaze to my real body and saw my mouth move as the words left my mouth.

"No, as you may have just noticed your soul is still within your body, just dormant. Your sight has been transferred to the shadow that left your body, enabling you to see." He closed his eyes with a smirk

"Where are the others?" I asked

"others?"

"The other shadows. I have 5 in me and they all came out."

"Oh. They are all around, they cannot leave your presence. They watch over you, they only walk when you command. Think of what to do." With those words spoken, I concentrated and thought of walking. Thinking of the shadows walking forth. Suddenly the shadow body moved forward and out of a nearby bush slithered another shadow across the ground. From a tree's shade slithered another. Out one by one they moved until I saw the 4 remaining shadows around me, resting on the dirt.

"Why aren't they like this one, standing, re-animated?"

"You aren't controlling all 4, just the one you are cooperating with." He let out a sigh "Once you become better with this kekkei Genkai you can re-animate all four at once and switch between views. But I am even surprised you managed to let them all out and release your sight today after just a week of learning the Genkai."

"When will I learn to fight?" The question shot from my mouth without full command of my brain. My father's eyes shot open showing a sense of anger

"Do not let this privilege set in with ignorance, alright? Now before anything you need to learn how to fully control the shadow you use now. Let us begin." As the words slipped out I watched a breeze sweep against my body now standing straight, emotionless and calm. My jagged long black hair swept in the breeze, letting my even bangs ruffle against my forehead.

So…this is what it's like to see?


	2. A new friend?

"Kazuki, walk forward." My father's voice snapped me away from my thoughts and I nodded. Focusing on walking once more the shadowed body moved, along with the other 4 snake-like shadows.

"Good." My father nodded, his face showed age as he frowned in seriousness.

"Now try and to just make the one you are with walk. Focus on it and only it." I tried but could sense my father's impatience. "Try" I would if you shut up…suddenly the slow thought of the shadowed figure inching somewhat further. Sep after step and slowly I watched the dark feet move further but nothing else moved around us.

"Good, now jump" With the command in thought I felt the body jump up and softly land on the ground with a thud. "Very nice. Quick punch, kick, jump" my father was moving on too quickly. Slowly the thoughts ran across my brain, one by one,

Punch; the shadowed arm extended quickly lashing a fist out.

Kick; the long leg extended sideways quickly releasing a strong side kick.

Jump; once more the legs sprouted up, letting the shadow fly in the air before landing softly again.

"Good, we will work on your speed later. From now until I say stop you must practice in this order, side kick, jump, left punch, right punch, round-house kick, jump, dodge, flip, front kick, block. Start" Before his gaze shifted I hesitantly began to remember the first moves…kick…what kick…side. With that the kick was executed, allowing my father to raise his head in approval and stalk off to our home. Kick after punch after another punch. It just continued on and on for what seemed like forever…

Coming out of my exhausted daze I stammered enough chakra to shoot the final block once more. My eyes couldn't stay open but I knew if I did I would be smacked in disapproval, so I continued back to the first move, letting my gray eyes loom open. Hearing a slight shuffle I moved the shadowed head to look at my father, standing on the hardwood sidewalk outside the walls of our home; watching me in a proud Yukata with an unfamiliar color to it.

"Don't let your concentration lose Kazuki." He yelled to me sternly. Taking a long sigh I released more chakra into the work of the shadows and repeated the said process over.

"Kazuki. Stop." Hearing those grateful words I relaxed myself and turned my gaze to my father still in the same position of when her first came 2 rounds ago. "Go inside. Get cleaned up." I nodded swiftly but was caught by a stupid question…how do I stop the jutsu? "Kazuki, did you not hear me? Go get cleaned up. Now" His voice echoed over our lawn, reaching me with impatience.

"I don't know how to stop." My voice cold and whimpish was no match for his,

"Just release your chakra away from the shadows. Concentrate on only yourself and the jutsu will stop." I closed the shadowy eyes and focused on only myself at the moment. I let my chakra be release from the shadows, I opened my eyes to see 1, 2, 3, 4 shadows disperse and then slowly the shadowed body disperse as I used its eyes. Before it was fully gone, I shut the eyes. Guessing it fully gone I opened the eyes I still bared yet did not use, the ones that were useless, the ones that only let me see black no matter how hard I tried to see more. I moved my hand around what felt my leg, skin and flesh touch my soft hand, signaling me that I was really back in full control of my body. I was weak, I stumbled when I walk.

"Get a grip. Miyuki help her." My father's broad voice now had a face to match as he spoke. I felt a hand at my arm guiding me up the small step of the sidewalk and into our cold home.

"Miyuki, are we going somewhere? Why was my father in a Yukata?" She did not answer me as I felt the doorway of my room as we entered.

"Miyuk-" I was cut off by arms squeezing me into an embrace. The persons soft hair tickled me neck as my chin rested on the shoulder.

"Oh, I am so happy you can use the Kekkei Genkai now. You can see things now" The person sounded Miyuki's voice…she was hugging me?

"Miyuki, I can't fully see, only when I use it I can and it's not that great of a privileged when my chakra is slowly being eaten away." I pushed the woman slightly back, letting my breath re-enter my body.

"Yes, Lady Kazuki but now you can at least see. The things around you, colors, shapes, so much to see." There was a smile in her voice, so I nodded to her suggestion.

"Now please tell me where are we going? And, why was my father wearing that Yukata?" I couldn't fully tell if it was a Yukata or Kimono but from the things my father said about them as I grew up I was sure it was a Yukata.

"You are going to a special dinner, your family and others to celebrate your honorability and riches. Besides you must meet new people. They are like family to this one." I felt her strip me down of the rags I previously wore. She took me and led me to the bathroom and gently helping me in the tub.

"Who will be there?"

"Your clan, Hitomi. The Chinatsu clan. The Chie clan. Lastly the Hyuuga clan." I gently rubbed the soaped cloth all over my arms and body while Miyuki lathered my hair gently. "Those 3 clans are very powerful and deserve much respect as yours so do not make a false move. Your father will not hesitate to punish you right there." Knowing my father would slap me right there scares me, he is ruthless, he taught my brother harshly and now I rarely get to see him due to his such high rank. ANBU.

"Miyuki will my brother be there?" I heard her stiff a chuckle as water was poured over my head. The wet strands covered over my eyes.

"Yes. He is allowed to come." As I heard this I clapped my hands together and shouted a victorious yell happily. My brother was very grateful to me. He did not hate my blindness, he saw me weak but not disgraceful towards the family. He often helped me growing up but when he turned 17 he left to the ANBU, my father praises him for such an accomplishment. But out of all that my brother never forgot me. I can't wait to see him. Miyuki left for a moment then I heard her soft feet hit the floor as she entered again.

"Lady Kazuki, come on." Standing up in the tub, I felt a towel wrap around me as the water slowly drained. She guided me away from the bathroom and left to what sounded like my dresser as I dried off.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I felt the first layer of the Kimono wrap over my body

"Yes." I sighed as she wrapped the kimono around me, going by each layer until she only had the obi to do.

"What does the kimono look like?" I asked, staring off into the dark distance that my eyes allowed me to see.

"It is red, white orchids placed over the bottom and sleeves. The under dress is a light pink, and the hem lines are black along with the obi"

"What is red, light pink?" I cannot understand the words she says, "I assume the dark of my hair is black?"

"Very good. When you can see once more I will show you colors." I nodded in response, I am happy I understand black as a 'color'

"Is grey a light black?"

"What?"

"I once heard father with mother about my eyes. They said they were grey. Is grey a light black because I saw them with the shadow and they looked like black just light."

"Oh, yes they are." Before I could speak, again her scolding shot at me "It is not lady-like to eavesdrop. Don't do it again."

"Yes." With that, she led me to the bathroom and combed my hair. She twisted it and often earned a yelp from me as she pinned it up against my head.

"Miyuki?" a voice from my bedroom was heard. I didn't bother turning, knowing my sight would give me nothing. So I stayed facing the cold counter, relying on my hearing.

"Oh yes Reiko?" Miyuki sounded as she walked away from the bathroom to the voice. Reiko another maid often heard around the house cleaning.

"Master and Mistress Hitomi would like their daughter now."

"Alright." I felt a tug at my arm and a hand on my bag. "Let's go, Lady Kazuki." She said next to me.

Footsteps were heard in front of us, small and dainty. I am guessing Reiko. We made our way further down the hall, our footsteps constantly echoing around the walls.

"Here she is." Miyuki's voice rang as we came to a more open space.

"Good. Let's go." A strong hand took mine and led me out the door. My socks and sandals were placed on and we began to be on our way.

"Who is holding my hand?" I didn't want my voice to be heard too much but kept it loud enough for the person next to me to hear.

"Well I didn't think being away from me that long would make you forget your own brother." My face lit up and I crashed my arms around his strong body.

"Souta" I shouted, I heard him chuckle as he pried my arms away and took my hand once more. "I'm so glad you could come"

"Me too, you've grown a lot since I left." His voice strong and sturdy, didn't make me fear as my father's did.

"Yes. I learned the Kekkei Genkai today. Been practicing all day."

"Good job, maybe someday we can face off out skills together. His tone was lively and happy as I nodded. Suddenly all came to a halt as a knock was heard.

"Kazuki, when we go in you will treat all clans with respect and not speak a word unless spoken to." The strong male voice of my father scared me as I nodded.

"Oh, Shiro, glad you could make it. Please come in." The unknown voice spoke gently as we began to move again, into a room.

"Glad to come. You know my wife, son, and this is Kazuki my daughter. Kazumi say hello." My father spoke sternly.

"Hello." I bowed in respect.

"Now let us join the others at the table." Again we walked further into the house. I was guided to sit down and felt my brother next to me, as we sat the talking began, excluding me.

"Souta…can you please tell me about everyone." I slowly whispered to my brother, trying not to get caught even though by all the sounds they were surely not to notice.

"Well, I'm beside you, on your left is mother, next to me is father. Next to father, at the end of the table is Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga clan and head of this dinner, he has long black-brown hair pulled back and a strong square jaw in which bares a slash of a smile." I chuckled at his small comment "On the other side of the table is a girl named Michiko, black hair with blonde atop, and has light green eyes. She bares a light purple kimono and looks about 14. She is the daughter from the Chinatsu clan; next to her is the head of the Chinatsu clan, Masa Chinatsu, she wears a dark blue kimono to match with her grey hair pulled into a bun. You still following?" I nodded

"Alright. Next to the woman is a man with dark grey hair and a white Yukata on. He is the head of the Chie clan, Tomohiro Chie, and next to him is the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga, she has dark purple short hair and wears a light blue kimono. Next to her is the youngest of the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi Hyuuga. The two siblings wear similar Kimono's almost like twins except Hanabi has long brown hair. Lastly at the front of the table next to mother is a Hyuuga elder." I nodded once more. Barely understanding the colors I could only listen to the physical descriptions,

"did you understand the col-" my brother was cut off by my father's voice "Son, why don't you tell them of your ANBU services while the food is served." The proud pride in his voice made me hang my head low, keeping indirect eye sight out of the topic. Soon my brother began describing all his missions and what it was like as an ANBU. Traveling far, spying on other villages, guarding the Hokage…it all seemed so spectacular and special. It made me feel of failure.

Time passed the boring dinner, I was fed from a Hyuuga maid due to my blindness. The whole time feeling gazes upon me. I even got questioned by a girl of whom I was told was Michiko. She asked me why I was being fed and got scolded by her mother for her ignorance. I simply told her I was blind, and in return got a strong gasp. By now the sun was starting to set as we left their home giving warm 'thank you's' and began on our way.

"Wait, please" A soft but happy voice sounded behind us. Leaving my brother I simply stood, leaving my back to the familiar voice. "Tomorrow, would Kazuki like to hang out with me? Maybe train?" The sound of my name resulted in my blind eyes to grow wide as my head shot up. I slowly turned around in shock, did she really want to hang out with me?

A strong sigh came from my father, "Im sorr-"

"-Come on father, let Kazuki have some fun" the soothing voice rang through my ears as my brother interrupted my father. I stifled a smile as my father hesitantly agreed.

"thank you father." I said bowing to him in respect, he just sighed in response as he began to walk off

"Alright, I shall come by tomorrow morning." The young Michiko said happily as her voice trailed away with her footsteps. As we began walking, the only thought that rang in my head was: Will I really have a friend?


	3. New friends and newer enemies

The soft blanket caressed my body as I turned over. My hair fell over my face in a small mess; I blew some strands away, opening my blind eyes. I shoved the blanket away as my feet gently slid to the cold hard floor. I stood with a sigh and gently and slowly slid my feet, detecting the things around me and my hands felt the air for something to hold. Finally my toe tapped something and I felt around, meeting a cold hard object. It was large and bulky, Im guessing a dresser. My hands slid down the sides, slowly pulling out a drawer when a door opened.

"Lady Kazuki, what are you doing?" Miyuki's voice was frantic and had a sense of panic as I heard her rush to me, hastily touching my shoulder.

"I was going to change"

"You could have hurt yourself" her voice slowly calmed as her heavy breathing depleted "Please don't scare me like that again" I nodded understanding her concern, I felt her arms wrap around me and then release as she lifted something out of my dresser, helping me change.

* * *

><p>*Ok third person point of view would be better for now. It is easier and gives a better line of view for the story*<p>

* * *

><p>The two girls swiftly walked the streets of Konoha, earning stares from plenty of people.<p>

"Why did I have to come?" The silver haired girl asked calmly, her piercings glistened from the sun, and the black blindfold she bared hid the one secret she would never tell.

"Because you're my friend and you love me" Michiko jumped up in joy as she said this, letting her black hair flop up and down.

"No sisterly love should ever have to bare this pain…" The young girls voice drifted off,

"What is that supposed to mean? You don't like me?" The feminine Michiko puckered her lip, folding her hands together she leaning in towards her friend. "Come on Mei, you HAVE to like me, I'm the best sister you ever got." Michiko crossed her arms in pride as her head tipped to the sky in victory. Mei sighed,

"First off the correct sentence is 'you've ever gotten' not 'you ever got' and secondly you are the only sister I have had." Mei let her head tip down

"Mei" a strong voice called from behind, the two girls stopped and turned. Mei's blindfold blocked her vision, yet she knew of who it was, she smiled letting her black snake bites flow with her skin.

"What is it Izumo?" she said through her smile. Izumo stopped in front of the girls, letting a few pants leave his lips.

"Where are you going?" he asked protectively.

"Oh Izumey relax. We are just going to meet a friend." Michiko waved her hand up and down in reassurance with a big grin on her face.

"Michiko please don't call me that, you didn't tell me where you were going, I got worried." The man said as he shifted his gaze to his younger sister.

"Sorry brother." Mei's voice echoed in sorrow, in which Izumo to embrace the girl tightly. She let her arms hang by her sides as she buried her face into his chest. Izumo always knew her enemy were hugs but that never stopped him.

"Just be careful." He released the girl gently and began walking off "Don't forget to come home" he yelled with a wave, Michiko laughed happily knowing the joke, but Mei simply turned and stalked off.

"Aw you and Izumo are so cute together." Michiko's eyes glittered with happiness as she danced around the emotionless Mei.

"Mi, you sound like we are a couple"

"Well, you two never knew you were related until you two became friends. Then he saw the birth mark on you when you fell and hurt your neck and when he saw your birth info he adopted you from the orph-" "MICHIKO, stop playing my life like a biography. You always do this when trying to PROVE A POINT" Mei slapped her hand over the peppy girl as she danced, clapping her hands together happily. The girl mumbled as she dropped her excited hands and sulked forward, mocking the silver's attitude.

"Mmmhmhmmh" Nothing but mumbles escaped the peppy girl as the Hitomi residence showed in view

"What?" Mei slipped her pale, fish netted hand off Michiko's rambling mouth

"That-that is where Kazuki is" Michiko ran her tan body over to the blind one's residence, and gently knocked on the big tan door hastily. It opened to reveal a dainty woman. Her blond long hair tied back revealing the soft blue eyes they looked directly into Michiko's soul.

"May I help you?" the young woman asked with a creepy smile breaking its way across her face.

"Uh, yes we would like Kazuki?" The intended statement came out into a question

"Who are you?"

"It's of Rino, let Kazuki out. They are…friends." A brave voice sounded from more in the home, the maid hesitantly stepped to the side as Kazuki was guided into the room and out the door.

"Girls I want her home before dark." The father stepped up, gently pushing Kazuki towards the young girl. Michiko nodded with a smile and once more thanking the man. Michiko locked her arm with Kazuki and guided her out of the residence with a smile.

"So this is her?" Mei nodded to the blind youngling while leaning against a post with her arms crossed.

"Yes this is Kazuki. Kazuki in front of you is my friend Mei." Kazuki put her hands out to locate Mei. Mei noticed and she stepped closer, allowing Kazuki to place her hands onto the pale Mei's shoulders. Kazuki felt her hands to Mei's face, feeling her features. Her hands roamed over the snakebites,

"What are these?" The young blind one asked as she felt the small studs in between her fingers

"Piercings, specifically snake bites." Again, the blind hands went over her face and soon reaching the bridge of her nose, she felt more studs

"These?

"Again piercings, bridge piercings." Kazuki came across the black blindfold and began to trace her fingers around it. Mei grabbed the girl's wrists and gently brought them back to her sides.

"That is a blindfold. Don't touch it please." Mei calmly said and turned to begin walking off.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Michiko grabbed her friends shoulder

"Walking?"

"Hah, no. Come on, how about we all go visit the lake just out of town?" Mei didn't budge as Kazuki just nodded her head hastily, looking forward to the calm waters. "Oh come on Mei, you love the lake" With a long sigh Mei started off in the direction to Konoha's gate. With a large white smile, Michiko pulled Kazuki after Mei.

"So Kazuki, what's your family like?" Michiko asked as her eyes roamed over the blue sky.

"Uh, well. I have a father, a mother, and an older brother."

"Oh yes I remember them from the dinner. You mother is quite nice and your brother is really handsome" Michiko couldn't help the strong smile creep over her face as his image fell into her mind.

"Michiko don't scare the girl with your fictional mind, please. I am already over insanity because of you, don't cause her the same fate." The harsh sarcastic words leapt out of Mei's mouth as she shoved her hands into the small packets of her black shorts.

"May I ask you two to tell me about your families'?" The small voice crept from Kazuki's mouth as she got used to the girls' presence.

"Ok, well I have an older sister who works as a medical ninja and a mother." The cheerful voice shouted, signaling the voices owner was Michiko

"Mei?" Kazuki asked, a small breeze caressed the girls' sweeping their hair in the breeze gently.

"I have a brother." She said sternly "I swear to my lord that if you dare release a word of my past I will hit you into next week and wait for you there with a kick. Got that" Mei snapped, causing the open mouthed Michiko to shut it hastily with wide eyes.

"May I ask your brother's name?" a faint whisper released from the frightened Kazuki as they inched closer to the village's gate

"Izumey" Michiko shouted loudly, making sure, everyone around them heard as well.

"Izumey?"

"Izumo. Not Izumey, not Zumo, not Zumey, not Izu. Just Izumo" Mei said sternly, Michiko frowned at statement

"Oh come on Izumey is so funny though." The black haired girl jumped at the thought happily. With a long sigh, Mei opened her mouth,

"So do you have any special jutsu or anything?" She asked not taking her eyes off the gate

"Oh, yes. A Kekkei Genkai called Kage no Kokoro."

"Really, sounds interesting" The peppy voice called out

"It is. It allows you to summon the shadows within you and they help in your aid. Your eyesight is transferred to one of the shadows at your will and…well I haven't gotten that far into training to know what it fully does." Kazuki sheepishly rubbed her arm as the words left her mouth

"Oh so your just learning?" Mei asked with the slight tilt of her head. Kazuki nodded

"What about you girls' any jutsu?"

"Well the family line jutsu is called Hanakotoba, also known as the language of flowers. It is when we release our souls to the flowers around us and our body dissolves into pollen and floats into a different flower. Then out of numerous petals, a new body is formed with our souls inside. And let's just say we cause much damage." With the last sentence said, Michiko smirked playfully. Kazuki smiled and nodded

"What about you Mei?" Mei stiffened, before her answer could be said another one spoke first

"Hey little sis, funny seeing you here" Before the 3 girls stood Izumo and his mischievous friend Kotetsu, on each side of the large Konoha gate.

"What are you doing here Izumey?" Michiko leaned forward in curiosity

"Im here to guard the gate with Kotetsu, and what did I say about the name Michiko?" Kazuki looked up with the curious blind eyes focusing on the voice

"Oh, Izumey you need to have more fun" Michiko's impatience causes her legs to push her up and down,

"Who is there?" Kazuki's question earned curious looks from the others.

"What's she talking about?" asked another unfamiliar voice to Kazuki,

"Relax Kotetsu, she is blind." Said Mei casually as she began walking further, soon beginning to pass the two men. Izumo and Kotetsu both place their arms out but that didn't stop Mei, she walked further hitting the men's' barrier, enabling her to not walk any more.

"Let me go, please" she said calmly

"Why do you need to go out of the village?" asked Izumo warily, staring at the dark blindfold over the secretive eyes of Mei.

"We are just going to the lake, just outside of here. Please?" The younger sister asked shyly with her head down.

"Out there is dangerous for you 3," exclaimed Kotetsu, the two men kept their barrier up as Michiko approach, arm still locked with the young Hitomi daughter.

Mei turned to her friend and they both nodded.

"Is it really dangerous for us…?" after Mei's soft words she suddenly launched her head to the armed barrier and sank her teeth into their hands, as she released Michiko grabbed the two girls hands and they charged out of the village. The wind swept through the kunoichi's hair, their feet drifted dust behind them, clouding the past road.

"Should we go after them?" asked a curious Kotetsu as he watched the 3 figures slowly disappear into the horizon.

Izumo smiled

"Nah, they are strong. A mere joke just to test them, ya' know?" Kotetsu smiled to his friends question and nodded.

Can-can we please- stop- n-now?" asked a panting Kazuki as they quickly stopped for a breath.

"Yeah, we are close by anyway." Mei nodded into the trees, signaling the small lake.

"Why- did you – you keep telling us to-run?" Michiko rested her fair hands on top her black legginged knees as she caught many large breaths "They- wer-werent following us…"

"Yes, but then you would have just stopped. We got here faster didn't we?"Mei pushed past a small shrub, closely followed by the two panting girls. Before them rested a small lake. Its sapphire water glistened in the noon sun, sparkling as if dusted with small specks of glitter. Mei grabbed the two girl's arms and brought them to the lakeside.

"it's in front of you." She said softly while facing the newly caught breathed Kazuki. She nodded and felt her feet slowly across the grassed ground in front of her, greeted by the cool chill of the water. As Kazuki was let go she slowly sank into the grass, letter her legs be greeted by chilled grass and water alike.

"Oh this place is so magical and peaceful," Michiko yelled as she flopped herself onto the grass, spreading her arms and legs

"It was…" Mei's mumbled slowly drifted to silence as she stepped into the water. The water just barely met the fishnet rim of her mid-thigh. Her shoes rested in between the relaxed girls upon the grass, all sighed at once from the peacefulness around them. Comforting them.

"I didn't expect it to be this peac-""-Shh…" Mei silenced Kazuki with a flat palm in front of her.

"Why did you-""-Quiet. Listen…" Mei once again silenced a girl, this time Michiko. They all listened but nothing was heard except for the trees rustling from the cool breeze sweeping by.

"I don't hear anything," exclaimed Kazuki quietly.

"You all missed it." she placed her hands against her sides once more.

"Missed what?"

"Rustling."

"There was rustling, silly" Michiko's cheerful voice lightened the atmosphere.

"That's not what I meant-"Mei cut herself off, she quickly grabbed a kunai from a black pouch on her thigh and shot it at a tree to the right of the group, without looking, not once. Michiko looked at her friend in shock, as the kunai stabbed the large tree dead in the center.

"What is it, Mei?" the seriousness in her voice alarmed Kazuki and her head shot up to the two friends next to her.

"Someone is here, over there." As Mei's words were spoken, the hand she previously used pointed over to the kunai's victim. Michiko nodded and turned her gaze to the tree.

"Show yourself." She shouted to the tree, she trusted her friend's instincts. A blindfold may be over her sight but she was a wise girl, often ever wrong.

Suddenly the shrub, just next to the stabbed tree began to rustle. Jumping up in a flash Michiko brought out the shuriken, standing up facing the rustling shrub the shuriken rested in between her fingers. Kazuki hesitantly stood and faced where Michiko's voice sounded.

Without hesitation Mei grabbed the blind one's arm and kept her frozen while, she herself stood facing the water still.

Out of the rustling bush walked 2 men. One, blonde long hair halfway tied up with a long strand covering his right eye. The other, red short hair ruffle in a mess with an emotionless face. Both wore long black cloaks printed with red clouds and high collars to shield almost half their faces.

"What do you want?" yelled Michiko loudly, she had a sense of excitement resting in her tone but covered with precaution.

"I don't think that matters to you, hm?" the blonde ones voice echoed around the girls, sending chills up their spines.

"Well spying on us? We should know why you're here" Michiko for once grew a sense of impatience and anger to others since Kazuki first saw her.

"I don't think so." The male voice rang through Michiko's ear as he suddenly flashed behind her, straight in between the blind Kazuki and the angered Michiko. Instantly Mei whipped her foot around behind her in a high kick slamming it onto the grass. She would have gotten the mischievous blonde if he hadn't dodged at the last moment. Mei currently stands with one damp leg straight, her heel against the newly dented soil, the other leg still rests in the water as her body is pivoted to face the other girls who currently rest in shock.

"Oh, silent but deadly, hm?" the similar blonde voice sounded further away. He was back next to the other one who stood watching in annoyance the whole time.

"Deidara. Let's hurry up; you know I hate to wait." The red haired one spoke, not taking his eyes away from the group of girls.

"What do you want with us?" Michiko yelled furiously as Mei rested her foot back into the water.

The blonde chuckled evilly "We just were passing by. On our way to capture a certain someone."

"Who?"

"Michiko, do you think that really matters right now?" the silent Kazuki finally spoke cautiously.

"Actually yes it does. That certain someone is you. Kazuki Hitomi." The red head took a step forward as Michiko took a step back, guarding the grey eyed blind girl.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" She yelled bringing her shaky arms up to her chest

They didn't answer; both just stifled a chuckle before lunging forward. Michiko pushed Kazuki back before launching at them with shuriken in hand.

The one so called Deidara tried to kick the girl but she easily dodged, trying to stab one of her shuriken in him but failed with a kick to the face. Mei launched at the man but was intercepted by the swift red head. Michiko shot up before Deidara could run past her and the two battled furiously but suddenly Michiko was shot into the air by an explosion right in front of her.

"Michiko" Mai yelled as she dodged a fast kunai shooting at her.

"How can you see with that blindfold?" The red head curiously asked as he regained his straight posture.

"I don't think that concerns you." She said sternly, folding her hands into many fast hand signs before mumbling a few words. Suddenly blue thin string like cords wrapped around her arms at least two for each arm, and extended down touching the crumpled grass. She pulled back sharply and launched them at the blonde haired man a couple feet from Kazuki. The struck the man sharply, whip-like but yet in a jabful strike. As the struck, him in his upper arm reaching for the blind girl on the ground, his arm suddenly dropped to his side, motionless, lifeless.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?" Deidara yelled coldly. Mei smirked, as she brought her arms back down to her side.

"Pressure point. Theses chakra strings can suck the life out of someone in an instant. But also come in handy for striking a pressure point." Her smirk grew bigger.

"That's not all there is to it." The red head exclaimed as her brought his arms and pointed one to Mei and another to Michiko who was weakly standing up. Out of his fingers came similar blue strings, in which attached to the two girl's bodies. Paralyzing their will to move.

"Deidara go." The man spoke sternly as he controlled the two girls. Deidara nodded and reached for the blind girl, helplessly on the ground in fright. As his alive hand grabbed her arm, she squealed releasing a strong blow to his cheek, causing the tan man to fall back in a stumble.

"You little…" He shot up rubbing his cheek and viciously grabbed her arm once more. Releasing a scream from her mouth, Kazuki was yanked off the ground roughly.

"Get away from her" Yelled Mei as her blue stringed arm shot to Deidara and gripped his waist pulling him back into a tree. The red heads eyes widened at her control.

"What? I knew she wasn't telling all." He mumbled with anger.

"My chakra strings are in contact with yours." The two both looked at her arm to see his strings touching against hers. "When they touch, like I said the life is sucked out at my will. Blocking your chakra control." With that said, she broke wrapped her strings around the lines reaching to her and yanked it away, breaking the control to her. As a smirk crept across her face, she snapped the lines tying him to Michiko. Immediately Michiko shot up and lunged to the shocked red head.

"Do you mind helping?" yelled Mei as she threw the blonde into a bush further away. Kazuki assumed the question was meant for her and quickly activated the Kekkei Genkai she was blessed with.

"Kage no Kokoro" she yelled at the last sign. Suddenly slithering shadows crept out of her body and across the ground, only one to take the form of a figure. Opening her shadowed eyes she saw the horrible sight she was completely oblivious to before. The figure she assumed Mei glaring at the stumbling blonde haired man come out of the bushes. The one she assumed Michiko constantly jabbing and dodging the red headed man, who repeatedly tried shooting blue strings at her. She turned to see her own body still and frozen crouched on the ground.

Just remember the training…she slowly thought to herself.

"Oh so the blind one has activated her abilities…?" the blonde one said with a smirk. He then charged for her, hastily thinking she commanded all shadows to punch…hoping it would work and only to let her hopes be fulfilled when all 5 shadows punched the blonde haired man, causing him to fly back with brute force.

"I did it" she yelled happily, as a blue string wrapped around the man's waist once more

"Damn cloaks…"mumbled Mei as she focused on the man

"Ha so these do come in handy." Also mumbled the man,

"We may beat them" She slowly said to herself as she looked at the two girls battling the men, walking closer.

"Don't think so much" The man suddenly threw a little white bird from his hand and as it landed on the ground right between the three of us he shouted 'release' with a hand sign.

Before they knew it the two girls were shot back into the shrub of the trees. The shadows didn't budge but as Kazuki's real body flew away, they began to fade as the distance increase and her mind went a blank. Before her sight was lost, she saw Mei lay motionless on the ground after smacking her back into a tree, her chakra strings slowly dissolving away. Then the shadows slowly dispersed as her consciousness went away.

"No, Kazuki, Mei" Yelled an exhausted Michiko, she ran over to her silver haired friend and shook the body, Mei's arm moved slightly and she picked herself up, shaking from the weight.

"Mei, Mei" She yelled. Mei showed no response as her body fell back into the dirt.

Michiko shot up and immediately formed the hand signs she was gladly used to. However before anything got any further a pain shot through her side, she stopped dead in track to look down only to be greeted by a bloody kunai stuck through her side. Blood trickled down the dirty yellow shirt, staining it a crimson.

"Gotta watch your back," The familiar voice of the blonde Deidara whispered in her ear as her mind slowly began to flush. No matter how hard her mind told her to stay awake the blood loss was no match and her mind was slowly captured into the dark world of unconsciousness.


	4. Interrogations

_**My one button was not working during half of this then I moved the story to a new computer and fixed it, sorry if some exclamation points arent where they should be and for the previous stories because like i said my one button was being stupid so i couldnt write and exclamtion point***_

* * *

><p>The motionless girl, surrounded by darkness. Her head hung low in sleep, steel chains tight around her wrists, tightened against the stone wall behind her. Her pale legs folded to her side but not enabling her to rest her bottom against the stone floor from the tight gripped chains.<p>

"Is this her?" a low voice asked ringing across the room.

"Yes, Leader. Her friends are in the other room." Responded another familiar voice.

"Alright. Explain things to this one when she wakes, along with the other 2. I have some business to attend to." With that the unknown voiced figure walked off.

"Man will you just wake up already, hm?" The voice now had a face to match as Deidara walked out from the shadows and into the dim light.

"You have no patience…" A blue-skinned large man too walked out of the shadows. His blue spiked hair matched well with his skin. He smirked a sharp-toothed smile letting his cheek marks frame with his face as he stared at the kidnapped young girl. He also wore the same cloak found on Deidara and the red headed man. Upon his back rested a large wrapped sword tipped with a skull.

"Whatever…" Mumbled the grumpy blonde. Suddenly the young girl's hand twitched. She groaned slightly as her head slowly tipped up matching with a few blinks.

"Oh she's awake." Said the blue man, her eyes immediately shot open, and she struggled against her restraints.

"Who-Who's there?" she shouted in fear as she tried her best out of the chains.

"I forgot she was blind…" again the blue one spoke out the obvious.

"Who is there? Where am I?" She yelled with more courage.

"Kazuki, stop fighting you will not be able to escape. We are known as the Akatsuki. My name is Deidara and the one next to me is Kisame." Explained Deidara sternly without a single 'hm'.

"Why am I here?"

"Your Kekkei Genkai possesses great power and control. Our leader has interest in your abilities and is offering you something, hm." before anymore words were spoke the blonde helpless girl caught enough courage to snap

"In case you didn't realize, when you fought us, my jutsu wasn't the greatest-"

"-that's what training is for you twit." Kisame snapped back with clenched fists

"Patience Kisame." Deidara's words came out with a slight smirk as the glare of Kisame shifted to him.

"You can accept this offer or you can't. Would you like to join us here as an Akatsuki member?" Deidara smoothly spoke the words but the hint of tone he hid showed seriousness.

"No" She yelled, making her words rebound the walls and come back around "Where are my friends?" She yelled trying to change the subject off the stupid organization.

"Mei, where do you think we are?" Michiko looked around the dark room only lit by the dim bulb in the center of the ceiling. Mei strained against the tight chains that pulled her back against the wall every time she struggled.

"I don't know. Maybe a cave." She spoke calmly as she shifted her weight.

"Mei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored." Michiko looked up and down and swayed her head back and forth

"Obviously…"

"Let's sing a happy song MeiMei" She cheered happily

"Your sense of cheerfulness amazes me…"

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dreeeam" sending the last part out the small words were sung carelessly by a rocking Michiko.

"No" exclaimed Mei sternly as she slowly became more and more annoyed.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb; Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow."

"Do you think I can kick you from here?" asked the aggravated Mei from across the room to Michiko, Michiko smiled evilly

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY-""No, no please no; stop GAH," yelled Mei in pure pain from the cursed song she hated. Michiko chuckled at the fact she hated such a cheerful song.

"Mei?" asked a calm Michiko

"…What" groaned Mei

"Can you sing me a song? Please?" Mei sighed knowing one song would shut her up.

"Alright. Which one?"

Michiko looked up in though and then her face lit up with joy

"Lay me down" she yelled happily. With another sigh she thought out the known lyrics to the song that her foster mother used to constantly sing when she was very young.

_Keep me from the darkness_

_Keep me from the light,_

_Take my hand gracefully_

_Hold it with all your might._

_Lay me down tonight_

_Let your body shield the darkness_

_Keep me in with love_

_Keep away the fear_

_May our dreams come true from above_

_Lay me down tonight_

_Shade the brightened light _

_Caress me in your arms_

_I will close my eyes_

_As you keep me from the harm_

_Lay me down tonight_

_The love we share is enough to last_

_Set me down in the cloth and wrap me tight_

_Kiss me gently_

_As you __lay me down tonight…_

Mei slowly drifted the high note into a sly whisper before closing the beautiful voice away.

"Oh I just love it when you sing. Your voice is so pretty like a princess" Michiko cheered happily against her chains, suddenly a door is heard revealing a dark figure against the light in the hall behind. It stepped into the room, followed by another figure before letting the bright light dim away as the door shut, leaving the small bulb to provide the only light.

"You have quite a pretty voice, Mei." A swift voice said. It sounded familiar and out of the shadows came the same red headed male from before. Mei remained silent, keeping her blindfolded gaze on the cold stone floor. Behind the red headed male stepped another man. Silver hair brushed or gelled back over. He wore a triple bladed scythe on his back and a silver pendent over his bare chest from his mid-open cloak.

"Shut up, why are we here?" Michiko demanded. Her feet slammed over the stone floor as she glared at the two men.

"You are here because your little friend was one to pass out and you too. We brought you along because maybe leader would like you abilities." Explained the red headed man, his emotionless face never changed in expression.

"Were is Kazuki?" Yelled Mei in alert, Michiko not far behind.

"In another room. Being questioned."

"You better not harm her you bastards" Yelled Michiko, both girls struggling once more against their restraints. Suddenly a loud smacking noise echoed throughout the room, The silver haired man collided his palm against the struggling Michiko, reddening her cheek in pain.

"Watch your mouth bitch" he spoke sternly as he regained his posture

"Damn you, back off from her" the strong words escaped Mei's mouth as she pulled her arms against the chains.

"Be that way" The silver spoke as he collided his strong foot against Mei's pale stomach, nothing could block his foot, her stomach bare between her shirt and shorts only a thin line of fishnet to capture the pain as she yelled in agony. Bringing her head low, trying to hold her stomach that now throbbed from his foot that never moved from its victim.

"Now you will answer our questions"

"Go to hell" Mei spoke through her pain trying to hold back her breath as another blow consisted to her stomach.

"What are your names?" The red head spoke calmly as he stood in the center of the stone room.

"Like we would tell you, you meanies!" Yelled Michiko, her cheerful personality coated in anger. Another blow to the pale girl's stomach caused blood to shoot from her mouth, single drops just staining the black stone as it dripped from her chin. "Mei!" yelled Michiko as she watched the blood slowly drip.

"You don't have to answer us but the more you resist the more she suffers." The red head shifted his gaze to the blindfolded silver as her head hung low in agony.

"Stop don't hurt her!" Yelled Michiko, once more the man's foot rammed Mei's stomach, the blood once more spat from her mouth during the blow.

"Fine, to be courteous. My name is Sasori; my cohort over there is Hidan. We are Akatsuki members, and you two currently reside here in the Akatsuki base. Now we probably just answered a few of your questions. Your turn." The one so called Sasori spoke calmly. "Tell us your names."

"Our names-""Never-you will never know our names…"Mei shot the words viciously with pain from her stomach causing grief within.

"Mei" Shout the tearful Michiko as she watched once more a sharp blow to her friend's stomach.

"My name is Michiko Chinatsu. She is Mei Kamizuki." Tears now streamed down her face as Mei shifted her head to face Michiko

"You idiot" She yelled as Michiko was defeated by her friends pain

"You will get hurt, I don't want you hurt," She snapped back tears hitting the floor as she whipped her head out.

"Oh you're a Chinatsu…interesting." Spoke Sasori swiftly before moving his question along "What do you know about Kazuki?"

"Everything you will never know, no matter how hard you beat me, no matter how much pain you cause us. We will never pain our friend with the things you will NEVER know!" Again another blow shot into her stomach as her sentence finished. She groaned in pain as her stomach throbbed more and more.

"Hidan…" Spoke the soft Sasori as he gestured to the tearful Michiko on the other side of the room. With a nod, Hidan walked over to Michiko whose eyes were squeezed shut, not expecting the blow she was about to endues.

"Don't you dare hit her" Mei's pain filled words left her mouth in a shout, catching the two men off guard. The men looked in shock at the blinded Mei as strong breathes left her mouth. Sasori only spoke one word of what they were about to do and that was only a name. Only a small gestured showed to the target. One question filled both their minds: How can she see?

"How can you see with that blindfold on?" Asked Sasori, echoing the question before Hidan could managed to,

"That is none of your damn business…" Mei relaxed as Hidan stepped away from the closed-eyed Michiko.

"Fine, we will see what you hiding then." With 4 long steps, Hidan was back in front of Mei, who angrily faced Hidan. He began reaching for the blindfold, causing Mei to frantically shake her head, not allowing him to take it off. He caught her hair and pulled it with the other hand viciously stole the blind fold away from her eyes.

"No! Give it back, give it back now!" she yelled, her eyes refusing to open by her own will were squeezing shut in fear. "Give it back!"

"Why would we give it back to you? You eyes are hidden by it; we can't see your eyes." Spoke Hidan as he smirked seeing her truly in pain now. "Sasori, I think you should open her eyes for her, since she refuses." The red head nodded and slowly his blue chakra strings stretched from his fingertips, pointing to the pained Mei. Slowly the reached into her eyelids as she struggled furiously.

"No, stop, NO!" She yelled as her head slashed from side to side. The red headed puppetere focused on the girls eyes as she struggled to keep them closed, slowly out of force her eyes began to open barely showing the white of her eyes inder her lashes

"You don't know what your doing, STOP IT!" yelled a frantic Michiko from across the room, tears streamed down bith girls cheeks as the eyelids forcefully started showing more of her eye, not yet reaching her iris.

"Enough." A strong voice echoed. Both men stopped their smirking as an orange haired man made his way into the dim light. His black peircing reflecting what little light was shone.

"Leader?" asked a confused Hidan as Sasori let his chakra strings fall, relieving Mei's eyelids back down, releasing more tears in reassurence.

"Do not torture them this way. You may beat them or hurt them but don't make them face their true pains" The orange haired man walked his way over to Hidan, taking the black blindfold and making his way over to the silently crying Mei. He stopped in front of her and gently placed it back over her eyes, switly tying it in the back of her silver hair with a knot.

"They don't have to answer all our questions. We will most likely find out later, but they must know of their choice." He spoke as he stood to the side of her.

"What choice, Leader?" asked the once more emotionless Sasori as he faced his organization's Leader.

"They can willfully join the Akatsuki or we can force them in it. Either way they stay in." he explained as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Or we could just kill them if they refuse…"Hidan mumbled slightly as he fingered the Jashin necklace over his chest,

"Their power is too great to let away in death." With those words said he began his way over to the door, before slightly adjaring the door he turned his head slightly, "Unchain them. Bring them to the other room." With that he left the room, leaving the door open to shine more light upon the twilighted room.

"I don't understand Pein's thoughts and ways on handling things…I don't understand why we need these stupid bitches…" Hidan stomped over to Michiko who cautiously stared at him, struggling against her restaints,

"You don't have to, Hidan. Its not your choice." Sasori walked over to the calmed Mei, unlocking her left cuff.

"Damn puppet bitch…"The soft words mumbled from his mouth as Michiko let her wrists fall to her legs. She gently rubbed her sore wrists as Mei's right cuff was unlocked, allowing her to quickly reach up and tighten the blindfold that sheilded so many secrets within.

"MeiMei" Michiko jumped up and ran over to her sitting friend, who currently resided in rubbing her fishnetted wrists. She embraced her in a tight hug, squeezing her neck tightly. Mei kept her arms down by her side, the back of her hands resting next to her legs.

"Michiko, please let go. I can't breathe." The small whisper escaped Mei's mouth as Michiko's dirty arms aqueezed even tighter before pulling away.

"Save the shit. Come on get your asses up." The bad mouth spoke words as Hidan himself pulled Michiko to her feet rudely.

"Hey you meany! It is not nice to handle a lady! And it is not shit, you bad mouthed toad!" Michiko stomped her way of to the slightly adjar door

"I wasn't handling a lady I was handling a shit filled bitch who won't shut up" He growled with a smirk as she whipped around to face him

"Hey you pooh head! The so called shit is also known as sympathy, something you apparently don't have. Now before you bag on someone else on their mouth you should check yours!" With that she stomped from the room, letting her black hair trail behind her. Mei looked at the wide eyed Hidan,

"don't underestimate her mouth…she may be an idiot but she isnt insane. Just wait a little longer your sanity will follow mine…" Mei got up calmly and walked out of the room without anymore words. The two Akatsuki memebers looked at each other,

"They are a couple of insane bitches…" Hidan said as he began to make his way out of the room next to the red headed puppetere

"You heard Mei, Michiko isnt insane but still pondering on Mei herself…" Mumbled Sasori as the reached the hall. The two girls squinted their eyes from the hall's light, suprisingly lighter than expected.

"Follow us." With one swift movement Hidan grabbed both girls across their arms and tugged them as Sasori lef the way down the hall.

"OW!" yelled Michiko as they were shoved into a room followed by the two men. The room, small and similar to the one they just left, black stone walls and floor, the chilled feeling reaching the figures as they stepped across the stone. Chain rattles were echoed throughout the room, as the dim light showed a familiar black haired girl, her grey eyes showed nothing but fog as she looked up to the strangers.

"Kazuki!" Michiko yelled as her and Mei raced to the helpless blind young.

"Mei? Michiko?" The blind looked around frantically to the voiced figures kneeling down in front of her.

"What did you do to her?" Mei whipped her head around to meet the 4 figures watching them care for Kazuki,

"Why do you assume we did something, hm?" asked the familiar blonde, Deidara. Mei turned fully around, crouching against the chilling floor with a glare at the men

"What did you do?" she asked as Michiko pulled against the restraints rappidly.

"We just asked her some questions, just like our 'friends' here did for you, hm." His constant 'hm's aggravated Mei but she showed no response in that irratation.

"We arent friends…" mumbled Sasori quietly

"Then what are we, aqquantences, hm?"

"We are merely well known strangers to each other…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" yelled Hidan as he turned to the emotionless puppet.

"It means we don't mind each other but we cant stand each other, right hm?" asked Deidara too turning to the red headed puppet

"Maybe. In my eyes it means we know each other we just choose to be distant." The red head exclaimed with a sigh

"Well what about us-"before the blue shark-like man could finish his sentence Mei snapped in "-listen ladies, you can finish your friendship debate later, but for now can you explain to us what is going to happen?" The men looked at the aggravated silver-haired girl glaring at them.

"Your choice is, you can willfully join the Akatsuki-""-No, I already told you no!" yelled Kazuki, earning curious looks from her friends.

"Or, you can stay here forcefully." A smirk crooked over Kisame's face as Deidara's followed. "Leader is interested in your abilities and finds them too great to kill you if you refuse. Either way you are new members to the Akatsuki." Michiko gasped dramatically earning a glare from Mei

"Now if you follow us we will show you to your new rooms." With that Sasori made his way back to the stoned door

"Do you really think we will listen to you dope-heads? You stalked us, you attacked us, you kidnapped us, you interogated us, and you really expect us to listen to you?" Michiko stomped over to Hidan and pushed him back in anger. With a sigh he grabbed the girl's waist and slubg her over his shoulder, Deidara walked over to the restrained young Kazuki and unlocked her cuffs. He tapped her shoulder but immediately she pulled away, crashing into Mei's arms.

"Let me down you big loof!" Michiko was carried out of the room and once again into the bright hall

"Hey, you wouldn't cooperate you bitch so take the shit you get offered." He spoke as him and Sasori walked down the hall, followed by Mei with her arm around Kazuki, guiding her fragile steps. Behind the two girls walked Deidara and Kisame, eyeing the girls' movements carfully. Anticipating an escape, expecting a bolt down the hall thinking they would catch the men by surprise, but no. The girls wanted to escape, they new they had to. But they were surrounded by unknown territiory blocked by S-ranked ninja's that could kill them at any moment. The girls were just waiting for the right signs, the right keys to their advantage; not knowing when that will happen.


	5. Introductions

"Soooo…."Michiko plopped her head up on her hand as her elbow rested upon Hidan's back for support.

"What now…" Mumbled Sasori as his eyes roamed the halls in front of them

"Well where are our rooms, we have been walking for like EVER!" She yelled flailing her tan arms,

"Only 3 minutes…"

"Yeah but you people are all silent and moody, we need some FUUUNN!" Her arms followed a rainbow shape as her eyes twinkled in expectations

"Yes and you are annoying and loud. Fun is not needed at the moment." With those words said Sasori stopped at a door, its dark wood contrasted with the brightly lighted hallway. With one swift turn of the doorknob , he swung the door open. Everyone walked in to be greeted by another stone room, 2 metal beds placed on either side of the room fitted with white sheets. On either sides of the beds stood dark wood tables that each rested a candle over. As around the room went, there were 2 dressers matching the tables on either side of the door. No windows stood throughout the room to shine any light.

"This will be your room for now. There will be a meeting later on to explain things, but until we come to get you, stay in this room." Hidan dropped Michiko earning yells and name callings before the 4 Akatsuki members left the room, slamming it behind them.

"This is bad…" Mumbled Michiko as Mei guided Kazuki over to one of the beds, letting her sit down gently. Mei found some matches tucked in the drawer of one of the wooden tables and lit the small candle that rested upon it. She walked to the other side of the small room and lit the similar candle that rested on the other table.

"Thank you for your obvious info." She mumbled as she took a seat next to Kazuki.

"Hey, there are only 2 beds…?" Michiko let her black hair whip around as she eyed the 2 beds curiously.

"I now dub thee Queen Obvious…"

"Oh I'm a queen? That's so cool, where's my castle?" Her face lit up with joy, while Mei's faced gloomed at her stupidity. How can she turn from happiness to seriousness to stupidness... she thought.

"It's invisible, on that bed. Mei pointed to the empty bed across the room, and watched as Michiko ran and flopped her body upon it laughing. Mei shook her head

"Kazuki, what did they ask you?" She asked turning to her friend who was looking in the blinded distance.

"Well they only asked me if I wanted to join the Akatsuki and I told them no. They explained to me how powerful my Kekkei Genkai is and how it is an interest to their leader. I asked them where you all were, where I was, why I was here. They barely answered any of my questions, the only answer they gave was why I was here." She turned her head to where she thought Mei was,

"They didn't harm you any?" Asked Mei as her hand slowly made its way to her bruised stomach. Kazuki shook her head.

"What did they do to you 2?" she asked turning the subject around.

"Well they were meanies and asked us what our names were and when we didn't answer they slapped me and then the one mean man kept kicking Mei and tried to ask us what we know about you but no matter how much they hurt us we refused!" Michiko stood up on the bed with a fist pumped in the air.

"What they hurt you?" Kazuki yelled frantically

"Yeah but its ok, we were strong!" Her lip pouted in bravery as her second fist came up.

"No it's not ok, where did they hurt you!"

"Just a slap to the face and then they kicked Mei a couple times, like 4 or 5. Good thing is we survived haha." Her loud giggles surrounded the room happily but died as they reached the gloomed girls on the other side.

"Good to know how well you are taking it, when you weren't the one being kicked" A sly smile creeped across Michiko's mouth as she giggled.

"Yes but you saw my worry, I was so scared for you." The last word said she jumped of the bed and tackled Mei in a tight hug, causing them to fall off the bed with a loud bang to the stone floor.

"Ok-ok-I-get-I-it…Get-o-ff!" Mei struggled to pry the worry faced girl off of her,

"Oh im sorry MeiMei!" she yelled as she pranced back to her bed, allowing Mei to climb next to Kazuki once more.

"Geez, what is with your attitude…?" Mei asked with a curious look.

"Well, Im trying to be myself ya'know to be like a sheild and a cover. Also trying to be positive during all this. When we can we will escape." She explained happily.

"I don't get you…?" Mumbled Kazuki as she fiddled her thumbs around.

"You're acting bi-polar-"The door burst open before Mei's sentence was finished.

"Get your asses up, lets go" Hidan spoke loudly through the doorway.

"HAH, no thanks." Michiko crossed her arms and faced the wall with her back to the bad mouthed man. Suddenly in a quick movement she was over his shoulder once more, kicking and protesting to her hearts content as the other 2 girls hastily got up and followed him out the room before they had to suffer the same punishment.

"Where are we going?" The blind one asked as she hastily felt for her friend beside her, gently grabbing the newfound arm of Mei.

"What do you think, the meeting." He spoke without turning his back nor head. She squeezed Mei's pale arm as a sudden cold breeze swept over them as a large black door was opened by the man before them.

"Get in." He commanded stepping to the side, Michiko flaled her arms wildly

"NO don't listen MEIMEI, KAYKAY don't goo!" she yelled, before the two girls entered the bright room. Around the room stood dark crimson chairs and even a long crimson couch to match. The floors were a dark wood but contrasted against the grey stoned walls. In the middle of the array of chairs and couch stood a long narrow light oak table with many papers spread over it.

"Come, sit." A woman spoke gently, gesturing to a couple chairs. Her blue hair halfway held in a high side bun matched with a paper rose next to it. A slight smile shown over her cloak collar. Hidan Once more dropped Michiko; she stood up rubbing her sore behind before skipping over to a chair.

"Come MeiMei!" She shouted gently patting the crimson cushion next to her. Mei shook her head, but guided the black haired blind one over to it, letting her sit. "Sit Mei?" The annoying voice echoed through the room, only to greet Mei's ear.

"No, Michiko." She said sternly. Michiko pouted as an orange haired man cleared his throat.

"My name is Pein. I am Leader of the Akatsuki; we were focused on Kazuki from the beginning. Eyeing her and gathering information. I sent the two partners Deidara and Sasori out to capture her. They ended up bringing you 2 with her. We gathered more information about you and your abilities. We have given you 3 a rare opportunity to join in the Akatsuki." Mei's attention focused on the man, her mouth slightly open in shock. Once realizing her moves she focused her head on the ground. "You can choose to take this opportunity or we can have you forcefully."

"Why would we want to join your stupid organization! It is filled with nothing but meanies!" Michiko shot up in her chair but was immediately pushed down by her shoulders. She whipped around to see Hidan standing behind her chair and Sasori behind Mei's chair and a man with a swirled mask behind Kazuki's.

"I don't know. That's your choice to or not to join."

_**Exclamation and one button once again not working***_

"But either way we join?"

"Exactly."

"That's not very fair…," mumbled Kazuki as she transferred her eyes downward.

"It's for the greater of the organization."

"Well at least answer some of our questions." The orange haired man nodded swiftly

"Why us?"

"Again, your abilities we found are potentially quite powerful and strong and come to much use here as an Akatsuki member."

"Who are you?"

"We are S-ranked ninjas of all sorts. Missing nins, runaways, and so on."

"WHO are you?" Kazuki sounded the who desperately trying for some answers from her blindness.

"Like I said my name is Pein, I am leader of the Akatsuki. This here next to me" He gestured to the blue haired woman who stood quietly next to him "is my partner Konan."

"My name as you heard is Hidan." The silver haired man smirked at his name

"I am Sasori." The emotionless words fell from Sasori's mouth to match his expression.

"Tobi's name is Tobi. Kazuki cannot see Tobi can she? Tobi is said for little blind girl Kazuki, here Tobi will help see" The swirly masked man ran in front of Kazuki jumping up and down, he grabbed her hand and smacked it upon his orange mask. Kazuki's face shocked at the feel of the ridges of each swirl. Her hand roamed the mask until she met the only small eyehole visible upon the mask, she traced around it before letting her hand fall with a nod.

"Does Kazuki know what Tobi looks like now?" Kazuki shook her head slightly,

"I don't fully know but I have a clue." She spoke gently, as her eyes roamed blindly in front of her

"Here Tobi will say what Tobi looks like. Tobi has-"

"TOBI." The word was strong and stern yet loud and terrifying as it left Pein's pierced mouth. "Stop." He spoke once more. Tobi's head hung low as he stomped his way over to a nearby corner, pretending to cry.

"The names Deidara, hm." Spoke the blonde from across the room with a nod, next to him stood the blue skinned man from before

"My name is Kisame." Next to him stood a man, his expression was similar to Sasori's except his eyes were never-ending onyx when you looked into them. He stood straight only when his turn came he looked up at the girls, eyeing all and then noticing the blindfold over one. The girl looked up, his gaze now met where her eyes should be. She cocked her head to one side. How did she know? He thought to himself, his face showed no emotion from before but now his eyes showed a sense of shock.

"Itachi." He spoke sternly, practically glaring at the girl before she went back to her original gaze at the floor. From the other side of the room stood a man. His green eyes only visible around his white hood and half mask.

"Kakuzu is my name." He spoke swiftly. The way he spoke showed calm reassurance but his tone showed nothing but death and seriousness. Suddenly out of the table and from the floor came another figure. He was the colors of half white and half black down the middle. His yellow eyes gleamed with a large Venus flytrap framed around his head. Michiko squealed as he fully came through the table. Towering over the girl, that soon was ending as he stepped off the table with a light tap.

"What the hell?" She shouted, earning a strong sigh from Mei and a questioning look from Kazuki.

"My name is Zetsu…" He mumbled, he walked around Michiko's chair and went to the far end of the room, all the while eyeing her sharply.

"There you have it." Pein spoke calmly.

"What did you mean as she being your partner?" Asked Kazuki, as again her thumbs fiddled.

"There are continuous teams of 2's. Each member is paired with a partner with the exception of Zetsu as the organizations spy." Pein explained calmly as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

"What about us?" She asked

"Well, I have thought that based on your abilities…Kazuki, you will be paired with Hidan and Kakuzu. Michiko, you would be paired with Deidara and Sasori. And Mei-"

"Yes Lord Pein?" Her head snapped up as the words shouted out of her mouth. Everyone's attention was turned to her in curiosity. Michiko and Kazuki both looked at her shocked.

"Lord Pein? What do you mean by that MeiMei?" Michiko asked looking at her curiously. All calmness turned to shock and curiosity at Mei's words.

"I-I'm sorry-I-please-please let me be." Mei got up swiftly and hurriedly made her way to the door. Her jagged silver hair following behind her slightly, the longest strands only reaching her upper back while most all short layers went over the top of her head. Her bangs falling almost fully in front of her blindfold, causing yet another thing to block her eyesight. She bit against one of her snaked bite studs as she began to leave, only to be stopped by a tall figure. He grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"The meeting is not dismissed yet. Sit." He said casually as he gently pushed her back. Her gaze trailed u only to see Itachi, emotionless face showed but seriousness rested in his eyes.

"No. I am not yet part of this organization. Lord Pein would tell us. You have no say in what I do." She spoke calmly, trying to go around him only to be stopped by his arm. Pein stood in interest at what was to happen next and in the interest of her words 'Lord Pein' as everyone shifted their attention also.

"Lord, Pein?" Asked a curious Michiko from her chair as she stood up hesitantly. Mei tensed at the shocked curiosity in her voice.

"Let me through." Demanded Mei but showed her weak condition as a small crack in her voice revealed itself. Itachi pushed the girl back; her feet stumbled to catch herself but made it. Without hesitation, Mei launched herself at him with a strong round-house kick. He dodged it, only to appear right behind her, before he could strike she whipped around to face him, standing straight with what looked like no worry on her face. He lunged to grab her but she easily dodged, only to be suddenly grabbed around the neck by a strong hand. It was Itachi, shocked she could barely breath from his grip, lifting her off the ground.

"Don't be too cocky with your abilities." He spoke sternly. Her gasp turned to a slight smirk while the choked words came through

"Who said I was? Do not assume so much when you just met a person. Defending is what I was doing." Her hands slid his sleeve down, to reveal most of his arm. With a quick movement, she jabbed two fingers of both her hands into spots on his arm. Suddenly, his arm fell limp as he dropped her, only her to land swiftly on her feet and bolt out the door.

_**! yay exclamation is working!***_

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Hidan, he was mad but out of the confusion slapped over his face.

"She paralyzed my arm." Itachi spoke, he picked his arm in his other hand. The arm was limp and lifeless, two small bruises showed where his pressure points were hit.

"There is more to them than we think.." Sasori mumbled softly. Michiko's mouth was dropped in surprise.

"Do you not realize we are still in the room?" Asked a distant Kazuki. Her question was ignored as silence fell across the room.

"She has never acted this way before. She is usually calm and simple. But now…why is she so nervous, so distant around everyone…?" Michiko's words rang through everyone's head as she mumbled to herself.

"She says 'Lord' Pein. Not Leader Pein." Konan's words softly left her mouth as her eyes roamed around the room, looking at everyone's faces. Michiko, wide-eyed in shock and confusion caught her attention the most. "Why do you think that is?" She asked.

"I may have an idea of why. But for now we need to get back to work." Pein spoke calmly. His eyes roamed the room to everyone but hid a sense of thought. "Your rooms will be shown to you as well as your cloaks and rings that have been chosen for you." Pein nodded to the silver haired man meeting his partner Kakuzu. Hidan and Kakuzu walked over to the silent shocked Kazuki as her eyes roamed the darkness she was born with.

"I don't understand why we get the blind one." Hidan grabbed Kazuki's warm forearm and pulled her harshly to her feet.

"Why can't Tobi have Kazuki? Tobi has no partner!" Tobi suddenly pounces onto the chair that previously seated Kazuki, allowing Hidan's grip to fall away. With a long sigh, Pein spoke.

"Fine, Tobi you will be with Michiko. Kazuki will be with Deidara and Sasori. Hidan, Kakuzu you two are free from another member." He spoke calmly as he made his way out of the room, Konan not far behind. Hidan and Kakuzu nodded before leaving.

"What are your thoughts, Itachi?" Asked Itachi's blue partner. Itachi said nothing. Tobi grabbed the still shocked and wide-eyed Michiko before bolting from the room.

"YAY, Tobi has new friend!" He yelled down the bright halls. Carefully, Deidara guided the blind one from the room, following behind was the partner of the 2, Sasori, with a strong sigh. Zetsu and the two partners were the only ones left.

"I don't know. There are many things she is hiding." Spoke the long black haired man as he once more examined his lifeless arm. The two men looked at Zetsu, who currently stood in the far corner of the room. He stared at the two men before dispersing into the near wall.


	6. An attempt

The young silver haired ran down the dim hallway. Letting her feet gently hit the floor with little sound. What have I done? She thought. Rearing around a corner and then another, not caring in the direction she headed to, as long as she was alone. Slowing her pace at a newly turned hall, she leaned against the cold stone wall. Letting the chill touch the large of her back that was shown just under the hem of her shirt that ended just under her breasts, letting a layer of fishnet cover the rest of her upper body. Slowly, she let herself slide down against the wall, until she gracefully rested upon the ground. Sighing, she took her legs up against her and wrapped her pale arms around them, letting her head fall into her knees. What will Michiko think? She thought sadly. She once never thought she would stand before her god, her lord. What was she supposed to do, her lord and his angel had stood before her not too long ago and now she was here. She didn't know how to react. Almost every night she would pray to him and his angel but never once had the thought of meeting them occurred to her. She had never told Michiko, and of course not Kazuki. She never wanted to, this was one secret she had planned to keep, and yet here she sat. She could have easily kept her secret, but no, she was too shocked to compensate what was really going on. **She **had almost blown one of her biggest secrets. What is wrong with me? Her sentence roamed her mind; she could not understand why she was so nervous around her lord, she had continuously prayed to him before, he had guided her, why was seeing him so different. Was it because he was actually before her, she didn't want to disappoint him? Mei shook the thought from her mind, however she didn't know what she was to do now.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice, slightly familiar. Mei's eyes widened behind the dark blindfold hiding them. How could I not sense him? She thought. Her head roamed up as she looked for a face to match the low voice that struck her from her thoughts. Behind her, halfway through the wall she currently rested on, stood the man whom she recalled name Zetsu.

"Why were you spying on me?" Her legs sprung her away from the wall, only to stand straight facing him a couple feet away. A small smirk crossed his face.

"I'm a spy, it's my job." With that, he dispersed into the wall and appeared through the floor just a few feet away from the silent Mei.

"Your job yes, but cant you relax and just spy on those you're assigned to…? Shuffling her hands into her black shorts pockets and began to walk away.

"That's no fun…"Another sentenced finished by the two faced man as he slipped into the floor once more. As the sliver haired turned the corner she noticed him gone and with a huff she continued on in the maze she was hopelessly lost in.

Kazuki, resting in her new bed, shifted to her side allowing herself to nearly fall off the small bed. She couldn't stand being here, being on a team with people who had recently kidnapped her, and worst of all being the weakest one, due to the thing that constantly haunted her, her blindness. At least I do not have to work with that over-hyped 'Tobi'. She thought, she was somewhat grateful for her team being calmer that the Tobi. Michiko was stuck with him. She smiled at the thought of the two hyper-active people that appeared in her mind. Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Kazuki?" the voice sounded sweet yet cautious. "Are you in here?" It asked once more. Kazuki sat up and looked to the source.

"Michiko?"

"Oh Kazuki, you are in here!" Yelled Michiko as she hugged the blind one tightly. Kazuki hugged her back, wanting the comfort so much. "I was so worried about you!"

"I was brought here by the one called Deidara…?" she released Michiko, "He just left as soon as I entered the room and I had to find my way to the bed." The black haired girl explained calmly.

"Did you hurt yourself?" The blonde atop the black haired Michiko shone in the flickering candle light as her face showed nothing but worry in which Kazuki could not see.

"I fell 3 times. That's it but I'm fine." She explained. Michiko placed herself next to Kazuki gently. "Have you found Mei?" Kazuki asked shyly, but her voice coated in concern.

"No…I haven't had the chance to, I only could manage to find your room before I heard someone down the hall." The sad voice echoed into the room, putting a downside more to the girls feelings.

"Michiko?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a story?" Kazuki knew the question was stupid but she couldn't help it "My maid would always tell me stories of my past, I know you don't really know my past but maybe you could tell me yours?"

"Only if you tell me yours?" Kazuki hesitantly nodded and soon a sigh left the others mouth. "Alright…my past, hmm…. Well my full name is Michiko Chinatsu, I am 14, and am daughter of Masa Chinatsu and younger sister of Sasaoki Chinatsu, and of I once told you my older sister is a medical ninja for Konoha. My mother, she is…okay. She never really valued me as much as my sister but oh well my sister loves me very much and I her." Michiko stopped her soft voice for a breath but got a question from a curious Kazuki,

"Do you have a father?"

"Um, well if I do, I have never met him. My mother never speaks of him so I don't know. Well I was born and raised in Konoha. Part of my past was when I met Mei. She and I met at 5 years old. She is 5 months older than I but we still get along great despite my childish and immature personality compared to her introvertive and mature type." As the words left her lips she placed a hand on her chest with pride over her childishness.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well, when I was 5, I always played at this certain park, it was for everyone really but I sometimes was the only one there. But one day it was very dark and people told me not to go but yet I still went. I was playing on the swing when a small raindrop hit my head, then suddenly a girl, pale with silver hair walked up to me, I was sort of afraid of her due to her blindfold over her eyes. It made me think she was here to bully me, but I was so wrong. The girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me underneath the playground slide. I screamed thinking she was going to beat me up but she just told me to be quiet. I did so and that is when out of nowhere the rain poured down upon everything. It pounded against the slide so hard it sounded like rocks. She helped me that day and I'm grateful to her for that but not only because of that but because of if she hadn't done that I don't think we would have ever known each other then." Michiko gasped for her breath, panting wildly as she desperately tried to regain it. Kazuki nodded but let a small giggle be released. "So what was your life like?"

"Oh, well I have a father, mother and brother. Also a very close maid to me. Her name is Miyuki; she has taken care of me for so long, she cares about me, as a mother should. Unlike the one, I have. My father is very strict, he, like you said with your mother, but he does so with my brother. He values him so much more than me, thinking my blindness automatically makes me weak. He and my mother underestimate me, my father would always pressure me to train hard so hard I was often sore for weeks, he would always confuse my name with mothers, calling me Kazumi, which showed how much he really cared... My mother very rarely speaks to me with a loving voice if not at all… but my brother loves and takes care of me, however he as you may have heard at the dinner is a member of the ANBU so I rarely get to see him." She explained with sorrow in her voice. "I have never really had a friend before, only Miyuki but she was more of a mother to me. When my father accepted that I could go with you and Mei to hang out, I was so shocked but so happy that I actually would have a friend." A smile has crept over her face and her blind eyes showed happiness and glee. Michiko laughed and hugged the girl happily. After so the girls just sat here in silence and boredom…a couple more hour like minutes passed by.

"Ugh so bored..." mumbled Michiko as she flumped herself onto of the soft blanket, letting the warmth caress her bare shoulders and arms.

"Michiko I wanted to thank you for inviting me to hang out with you and Mei. Also for explaining your past to me. Even though we have all found ourselves here." Michiko smiled and looked at Kazuki who currently was staring at the blackness which consumed her eyes.

"You're welcome KIKI!" She yelled happily as small laughs left her peach lips.

"That is my name now?"

"Well YEAH! - Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the one so called Sasori. His emotionless face scanned the room until his eyes met the girls.

"What do you want?" Michiko jumped from the bed, guarding the confused blind child. She reached into the tan pouch behind her that was latched onto her short blue skirt. Without taking her hand from the bag, she gripped a couple shuriken into her fingers. Sasori just shifted his vison from the two, before sighing.

"I'm not here for you two, where is the silver haired." He asked emotionlessly.

"What, how are we supposed to know, we haven't seen her since she left." Michiko lowered her guard some, allowing her tensed muscles to relax.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not, we mean she is not here and we don't know where? You confined us to our rooms so we can't look for her." The harsh words dripped with annoyance as they left Michiko's usually happy mouth.

"Speaking of which, you should be in yours." He said blankly but his gaze narrowed to a glare at the girl. She was taken back, but soon regained her posture, adding the previous defensive tension.

"Like I would listen to you." He just accepted the words, she felt victorious in her burn, but was completely oblivious to as what to come. Her body uncontrollably tensed up, she could not move a muscle except for her eyes as she moved them to widen as she looked down at her body "What are you doing to me…?" He just smirked at her shocked expression; he twitched his fingers to make her move, walking towards the red headed man. "Stop controlling me you freak!" she yelled as she desperately tried to release herself from the glowing chakra strings.

"Now calm down I'm just escorting you out." He spoke softly, but each word branded in no emotion. Suddenly, the man suffered a kick to his face, the object so hard he never saw it until he was forced onto the ground. Michiko now released jumped back near Kazuki, who was hopelessly lost into all of this. Sasori's hand rested against his throbbing cheek as he back flipped himself to the other side of the dim room, letting his eyes roam to the object that made hard contact to his face. Roaming his light eyes over in the girls direction, he finally noticed something that wasn't there before, they widened then narrowed at the figure, calm and collected, showing no sign of kicking him just stood there, head down, hands in pockets, an emotionless face. Mei.

"Mei!" Shouted Michiko, Kazuki's head popped up happily with a smile

"You're really there Mei?" She yelled happily, Mei looked over to the girls

"Yup." She said softly. Mei then shifted her gaze to Michiko, her head gestured back in one swift movement and Michiko directly understood the clue. She slightly nodded, making sure to leave out suspicion from Sasori. Suddenly, Mei cocked her head back as a kunai swiftly ran through where her nose would have been. As the kunai smacked the stonewall and fell to the ground with the annoying clacking metal sound, she rested her head where it previously came before but shifter her covered eyes to Sasori. He currently stood straight, his eyes showed anger and frustration. His cheek still stained with redness where her foot made contact.

"You think you can really get away with such an act this easily?" His jaw seemed to sort of clench, showing his anger towards the calmed girl. She just smirked.

"Who said it was an act." Just then, she flicked her right hand out of her pocket and with that, done Michiko grabbed Kazuki by her wrist and bolted from the room in a flash, closely followed by Mei. The three girls bolted from hall to hall, hearing yells and shouts from other members behind them, from; "Get them!" "Don't let them escape!" "Catch them, hurry!" to "Sasori how could you be so stupid!"

Their pace quickened as Mei ran past them, now guiding them through some familiar halls.

"How do you know where we are going?" Michiko managed to ask through their running, her black hair swiftly trailed behind her as she looked down the halls she had no idea headed.

"I stumbled upon these when walking away from the meeting." The words swiftly trailed from Mei's mouth as she just focused her attention onto the dim stone halls ahead of them, she swiftly turned a corner, only to be greeted by two taller figures. One recognized to be Itachi and the other Kisame. Kisame just laughed as when the panting Michiko caught up with Kazuki, her mouth opened in shock.

"Bet Ya didn't know the shortcuts." He said jokingly. Mei calm and steady just stood there facing the two men. Michiko catching her breath soon released her grip on Kazuki and whispered in the blind ones ear, explaining all that is and had happened in the shortest amount of time.

"I knew we couldn't trust them just yet." Spoke the dark haired Uchiha sternly, no emotion shown.

"You can't stop us." Michiko had stopped her whispering to stand up for her friends and against the two tall men just a couple feet from them.

"Yeah we'll see." Kisame brought from his back a large wrapped sword, its small handle wielding a small skull at the end. Itachi just remained staring intently at the three girls. "Are you going to come or what? Or are you just going to stay there like scared rats?" Taunted the blue man with a sleek devilish smile. Michiko now mad, ever hating taunts clenched her fists. "Aw, little kitty getting mad?" he taunted once more. This time she was done, she launched at the man, shuriken in hand. Before reaching the man, she threw them, only to be blocked by the large sword. Having to jump before it struck her, she jumped over him and tried to force a kick. He dodged, and her foot caught by none other than Itachi himself. He caught it with ease, letting his fingers squeeze her foot tightly. She tried to punch him but once more, his other one caught her hand. She tried to struggle out of it but was no match against his strength, before he turned his hand and twisted her foot sharply nearly breaking it. She held back the scream that echoed through her mind and just bit her lip. Once more, she tried to get out of his grasp but he just greeted her with another twist, finally hearing the crack he had awaited, her screams echoed through the halls invading the ears of those around that specific hall, letting the other Akatsuki know the escapees had been handled. With a flick of the wrist he began to twist it some more, only to quickly release it before a foot almost made contact to his face. He jumped away, letting Michiko go and she limply fell to the ground only to be greeted by Mei who worriedly looked at her leg, seeing a bruise already forming. She stood up straight facing Itachi who stood before her. Facing the anger building in her veins she launched at the man, trying to jab numerous pressure points she had known by heart. Dodging with might, he barely missed one of her hands, however took the advantage. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over, his strength aiming to slam her against the rock floor but was stopped as her feet slammed onto the ground, holding her unbalanced weight from him grasping her wrist. He tried to push her down but she brought her leg up and over his arm ready to kick his chest but missed as he pushed away from her. A scream was heard behind her and she whipped around to see Kisame yanking Kazuki by her hair, her face etched with pain as his grip tightened. Mei knew she could not turn her back to the man who just stood a few feet from her.

"What are you waiting for, use what you have!" She yelled, making sure Kazuki heard through her yelps of pain. The blind girl hesitantly released her hands from her painful hair and used the hand signs she knew too well. Summoning all her might, blocking the pain she activated her mysterious Kekkei Genkai, allowing the shadows to flow from her, making her shadowed body appear, she opened her eyes to see her body, looking as if no pain was felt from the interested Kisame who stood looking at them . As she turned her gaze she notice Mei currently battling against the man she assumed Itachi, as Michiko healed herself with her back against a wall.

"So this is why Leader was so interested in you…"mumbled The blue man, Kisame as he released her true body, allowing her to fall to the floor. Shadowed Kazuki did not care but only knew she needed to help. Summoned her thoughts and focused on beating Kisame, she thought punch and all punched the man, he stumbled back in confusion,

"What the hell?" He yelled as he cupped his newly punched cheek. Kazuki just smiled, but it soon finished when she turned around to help Mei, Mei was fine, even managed to strike Itachi, his hand now disabled as his hand was once before. His eyes unusually red, they shone through the dark halls. Kazuki's eyes stared intently into his, as if mesmerized by the trance. Mei turned to the girl, her two arms currently occupied making an X figure in front of her, blocking Itachi's now able arm to stab her with a kunai, he pushed his arm on hers as he stared to the shadowed girl just ahead of them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The struggling girl yelled to the motionless shadow. The shadowed Kazuki just stood there, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide. "Kazuki!" Yelled Mei angrily, unsure of what was currently happening. Suddenly a loud high-pitched screech rang through the halls, the feminine scream echoed through the current peoples' ears, hurting them slightly. "Kazuki!" Yelled Mei, The blind one currently her shadow and her body currently rest grasping their heads, screaming in pain, kneeling before everyone afraid of what no one could see except the soul of Kazuki. Suffering from the eyes of the raven haired Uchiha.

"Kazuki, what's wrong?" The healed Michiko running up to her screaming friend, the real one. Only to be kicked back by the shark like man standing near the blind screaming girl. "Damn you!" she yelled as she charged for the man trying to kick him straight where he struck her. However, her tan foot just collided with his wrapped sword as he blocked himself. A smirk crossed his face showing the sharp white teeth that had hidden themselves before, and he un-wrapped his large blade. Michiko jumped back as the rigid, blue sword showed itself. Layers of layers of blue small leaf like material lined themselves against it. She was confused at its appearance but was stricken from her confusion as he slashed it to her. Once more she jumped back, landing safely on the ground next to the shadowed Kazuki who just fell to her knees, hands gripping the shadowed hair, but eyes wide open to Itachi's. The tan black haired girl looked at the shadow with worried eyes.

"Kazuki can you hear me?" she asked intently, resting her hand upon the dark figure. It did nothing, kept her gaze upon the man who mesmerized her with pain. Michiko's eyes roamed the shadow looking for some sign of her true pain, or that she was still there, nothing shown at all except for one thing. However not on the painful figure, on her own self. A medium sized gash marked her leg letting a fresh line of blood trail down it. She could not feel it until her eyes met the wound, stinging her leg from the inside out. The girl clenched her jaw in pain, making sure not to touch it.

"Ha, its sharkskin can cut with just one touch." Kisame smirked as he let the end of his sword rest against the stone floor. Michiko was about to run to the man in anger when all shadows dispersed including the shadowed Kazuki and went from where they came and the blind young girl fainted where she sat. Her head hitting the floor with a sharp bang.

"Kazuki!" Yelled the two girls from where they stood, Michiko one leg bleeding just standing eyes locked on the fainted girl, and Mei, kneeling a few feet from the Uchiha, panting, arms bruised from Itachi's brute force. Mei tried to run to the girl but was nearly struck with a heel of a pale leg. She turned her head to see Itachi. Mei jumped back, trying to smack her foot into his jaw but at no use. He jumps backward, giving her the chance to activate her jutsu. Flowing the hand signs quickly, blue strings found their way down her arms as she was so used to. The onyx eyes of Itachi slightly widened at her chakra flow, his eyes tracing the strings as they ended around her feet. Slashing the arm to the man, the blue chakra filled strings nearly struck the man but missed by nearly an inch. Once more she launched the strings to him, knowing not what they did he brought his arm up, letting them wrap around his sleeve. As she tried to tug them up towards his exposed hand, he examined them closely. The soft glowing blue strings wrapped his arm tightly. With each new tug, they grew tighter. Mei saw his examination, watching as he switched his gaze from the strings to her, as he looked at the strings again she slashed her other arm, sending the blue strings towards the man's leg. He saw them and tried to jump back but was reprimanded by the tight leash around his arm. As he tugged he somewhat pulled Mei too but the force the strings held kept her in place. As she desired, the blue chakra filled strings struck the man's leg, temporarily paralyzing it. He nearly fell, trying to keep his balance in just the one leg he had left. She gave a slight smirk at her doing. He glared with his sharingan trying to see through her blindfold to the eyes she hid, but to no doing. His face remained the same but his eyes showed shock. Michiko now panting for dear life stood a few feet away from the shark man, cuts and bruises replaced patches of skin on her body. She knew her jutsu would not work, no flowers were there, only stone in the dark caved halls. Kisame charged at the girl once more, she jumped back numerously as he constantly slashed his sword at her as he ran. Soon Michiko and Mei found themselves next to each other, their faces turned to the girls that stood before them, trying to compensate a plan with no words but was interrupted as Michiko once more jumped back to the sword that ran at her. Me noticed her struggle and lashed her free arm to the blue man just now running passed her. Both strings around her arms twisted around his neck tightly. His movement across the floor stopped as his breath was cut short. His eyes went wide as he gasped for breath, Mei only sent a hidden glare as she tightened them, slowly sucking out the chakra within his body. The black haired girl panting just before them looked at the two then her vision moved to Itachi, he was looking at the incident just as she was not too long ago. Mei's strings still wrapped around his arm, he tipped lopsided from his lifeless leg. This is my chance. She thought with a smirk. Lashing forward she launched herself to the black haired man. As she was about to dig her kunai straight into his back, he suddenly turned on his one foot, and moved his restrained arm in front of him letting the tan girl's skin touch the chakra string. Her eyes widened as Mei's head turned. Itachi once more turned himself but this time numerously as he caught the girl and wrapped her in the excess string used to wrap his arm. How can he do this with just one arm and leg? Thought Mei, whose best friend before her had the life being sucked from her. Mei tried retracting the strings, but to no use as her strings would not do, as she wanted them to. As she pulled her arms back, they wouldn't due to the fact of the ties around Itachi, Kisame, and her best friend. What is going on, this has never happened before! The thought screamed in her mind as she struggled to retract them. Her gaze went to the still Itachi, kneeling just behind Michiko from the lack of string. He was staring straight at Mei, his eyes the same blood red color but a different pattern over his eyes, making her feel a hollow feeling inside herself. Suddenly he stood up straight even with his still motionless leg. The string length between him and Michiko grew as he stood up, but Mei was the only one who could control them. How did he do that? The thoughts raced in her mind as her confused state grew. Suddenly the strings wrapped around Kisame, who now rested on his knees, the life nearly fully sucked from him as his bone structure showed against his skin, let go and retracted into her skin. The string around Itachi's arm shortened off, but stopped at Michiko's gasping body. The silver haired girl tried to pull them away, but to no use. Once more her gaze drifted to Itachi who stood as he once was before, his gaze still locked onto her.

"What are you doing? Stop!" She yelled to him as she locked her free arm onto the one that still held the strings wrapped over it, she tried stopping the strings, releasing the jutsu, but once more, this action failed her. She only knew one other way to stop the jutsu. Her gaze drifted to her friend, her bones now starting to show their shape, Mei knew she would have to do it. With one large breath, she struck her restrained arm four times with two fingers all in different spots quickly. Once finished the last hit, her arm dropped beside her, the blue chakra strings dispersing. Letting Michiko fall to the floor in little consciousness. Mei's face aimed to the floor as she barely stood her breath in pants due to her loss in chakra. Her limp, lifeless arm hung beside her. Itachi began walking to her in long paced steps. She did not do anything. He continued to her and yet her body stayed as it was. As he was about to hit her, directly into her neck, aimed to knock her out, she slid herself to the side. His arm missed her as she gently slid into the wall, hitting it with a small tap. He tried to grab her but she just slid back and away from the wall, almost like a ragdoll. Suddenly a hand tried to grab her shoulder from behind, almost touching her black-clothed shoulder, she slid to the side reared around and struck the figure with a hard kick. Moreover, landed once more facing Itachi as she was before, not even taking time to see the figure. A smirk crossed her face as Itachi and the figure showed shock in their eyes. How did she know? Itachi thought, not realizing that the figure he knew of Hidan was thinking the same thing. Hidan brought from his back a large red three bladed scythe, raising his arm up to swing at her, only to have it collide with the wall as she jumped. The first tip struck into the wall hard and every time he tried to pull, it would barely budge out. What is going on with her? The thought crossed Itachi's mind as he observed her as she landed softly atop the stuck blade.

"Don't underestimate me." The soft words left the alone girls mouth as she leaned against the wall. Her hand grasped the limp arm, controlling it from moving to much with no command. Mei knew she was alone for right now and knew she would not let herself go down but then again the disadvantages gained her of the two unconscious girls she knew she could not carry. Suddenly a punch was thrown right to her viciously; she barely had enough time to jump out of the way before it hit the wall. She jumped over the figure that had tried to punch her and landed softly away from the three figures, just in between her two passed out friends and just near the passed out Kisame. The figure that had tried to punch her, she easily recognized as the masked man Kakuzu. As he retracted his hand from the cracked wall, his green eyes glared to her blindfold.

"This has gone on for too long. Time to finish this fight." He exclaimed darkly, his low voice striking the halls.

"If you'd just leave us alone then it will easily be over." Her face emotionless but her hidden eyes begged them to let her and her comrades go.

"You really think freedom will come that easily?" Hidan released hi scythe, letting it float, stuck into the wall as the words were spoken.

"You're ignorance does." Hidan's hands clenched into fists as the words left her mouth with no care. Suddenly he charged to the girl, with each punch he threw she dodged or ducked. Without warning, the other two charged for her too. She jabbed Hidan in his stomach twice before kicking him away, right as the two came up to attack. Kakuzu tried to kick her followed by a punch but she merely blocked the kick and jabbed his arm with her only alive arm. His arm too fell limp just as hers did not too long ago right as Itachi threw some shuriken her way. Rearing in all different ways, she avoided the flying stars until one last one skimmed her leg just under the hem of her fish netted leggings ending at her thigh. A long slim wound marked her leg as a thin line of crimson liquid flowed from it. A long relieved sigh left her mouth as she noticed Hidan coughing a similar crimson liquid that she recently saw. The small drops of blood littered the stone floor as they left his mouth.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He yelled, his voice stung with pain from his throat. She smiled. The other two men noticed him as more blood left his mouth. Kakuzu looked at the girl, his eyes showed thought. Itachi turned his gaze back to the girl just as he threw a couple more shuriken; she merely turned to the side, letting them hit the wall with a clatter. Yet she did not realize attached to the stars, sharp barely noticeable thin strings. She leaned back to wear she was but was met with a sharp pain crossing her arm. She looked down to notice her long black sleeve cut multiple times one atop the other and through them showed small cuts that each oozed with a small purplish liquid. She brought her hand up to take some of the liquid on her finger tips. A red purple color ran down her fingers. She smelled it, her iron smelling blood mixed with a foul smell that she could not recognize.

She can sense it different from real blood. Thought Itachi who had the sense she would just think it her own blood.

"What is this?" Her voiced raised in concern knowing something was wrong.

"How do you know it's not your own blood?" Asked Kakuzu eyeing the liquid now falling down her wrist, but she had no time to answer before she began to stumble where she stood. Mei leaned herself against the stone cold wall as she began to lose her own balance.

"Wha-what did you do to me…" Her voice at a loss as she pushed herself from the wall and tried to make her way to the men, but at a second step she fell forward not bothering to catch herself before the impact of stone struck her. Slowly her blinded eyes drifted shut, sending her into a world she had no choice but to let herself in. She slowly drifted to the world of unconsciousness.


	7. A concerned perspective

"Where do you think they are?" Asked the brown haired man, letting his eyes graze the land just before Konoha's gate. His best friend shuffled his feet running a hand through his dark blue hair then placing his hands into his pockets before answering,

"I don't know. Im sure their fine though."

"I should go look for them." With that the concerned brunette made his way out of the village only for his wrist to be grasped tightly, pulling him back.

"Im sure they just fell asleep, don't sweat it Izumo." His friend exclaimed, Izumo turned his head to face his friend in shock slowly turning to anger. With one swift movement Izumo yanking his wrist free of the tight hand, slowly moved his feet backward.

"Dont sweat it? They've been gone for a day Kotetsu!" He yelled angrily to his blue haired friend, "I must find them; I can't just sit here and expect them to come back when a day has passed. I know Mei wouldn't let that happen." Slowly thoughts of his younger sister flooded his mind. How when she smiled her black stud snakebites would frame with her skin. When she laughed, her pale hand would cover her mouth, her nose would scrunch and her bridge peircings would hide themselves behind her blindfold that folded as her cheeks filled with a smile. Or when she would walk in sunlight, her skin blended with her sliver layered hair, letting gleams fall down upon each strand.

"Yes, but we are not assigned to leave the village. You can lose your job if you do that." His friend explained, knocking him from his happy memories, planting him back into the hard situation.

"Im not going to allow myself to lose my sister. Not going to just sit here while she is facing who-knows-what. We were just re-united 5 years ago and I cannot bare myself to live if I let something happen to her so easily." As the strong words left his mouth, the memory of his first encounter with the young silver haired girl washed into his head…

_Flashback_

_I paced myself down the dirt road, taking long slow strides, dreading the fact I was only heading to work. The sun shone down on Konoha, letting it be a perfect day for grocery shopping, kids to play, and chores of men to slowly get finished. I sighed, knowing work was just around the corner. Taking one long step I purposely rounded down a wrong street but knowing a way around without turning back. A very common street, holding parks, homes and the local school. Slowly passing it I noticed the kids outside, a young blonde fuzzy headed boy waved to me with a huge smile planted over his face. Im pretty sure that's the one they call Naruto. Without a thought I waved to the young boy, earning his grin to widen but slowly whipe away as a young pink haired girl ran over and hit him over the head. He yelled and began chasing her, earning annoyed glares from other kids. It soon stopped as she ran up to another boy, one with blue spiked hair, crossed arms and eyes closed resting agaisnt the building. She and a few other girls fawned over him but only pouted as he sighed and walked away._

_I smiled noticing my copyment in his movements as I sighed and walked away from the noisy school. I began to feel hot as the temperature slowly increased upon the bustling town. Slowly but surely I made my way to work, dreading each foot I made to it. Faintly I heard a slight hum, its slow constant tune changed suddenly into a more rythmic patten. What was it? I looked around to see nothing. Until a constant tapping was heard, the dirt slowly shuffling with it. I turned around to see a young girl, her black hair slightly showed sun bleached blonde atop. Her eyes closed and a large grin over her face as the humming of her song continued. Her small red dress slightly blew in the breeze she crossed, her hands flung back and forth, matching her large strides. I stopped, I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't in school. Suddenly she stopped, she was a few feet away from me. Opening her eyes she turned her head to me and smiled._

"_Hi!" Her high cheerful voice yelled out happily as she turned to me "Are you lost?" She asked, her grin never stopping._

"_What? No. Hello. Arent you supposed to be in school?" I asked, she had caught me off guard with her quick question. Her sudden forwardness struck me._

"_Oh, I don't usually see you come down this way." She smiled, her blue eyes twinkled as my question was never answered._

"_I don't normally use this road…" My voice drifted away, her smiled never ended, giving me a creeped feeling. _

"_Oh, well my name is Michiko, when ever you come this way you will most likely see me." Her small tan hand extended forward. I smiled and shook it, my hand nearly twice as big._

"_And my name is Izumo. So why arent you in school?" I asked, hoping my question will be answered this time. _

"_Oh, I can only see MeiMei during school time, but don't worry Mister because I only see her for half of the day. Then I go to school." She whipped her hand up and down in reasoning, trying to reasure my concern. _

"_Im sure teachers at school notice your absence."_

"_Yeah, but I give a good reason."_

"_Which is?"_

" _My sister is in the hospital and I can only visit her in morning hours." Her smile dropped into a slight pout, her eyes showed sadness as the words left her mouth. She fiddled with her thumbs and her head dropped low in greif. _

"_Im sorry…" I felt horrible for the young girl, she looked so young, maybe 9 or so._

"_What? Oh, no that is my excuse. She's not really in the hospital, but with no excuse I would get in trouble at school and my mom would find out about my friend and disapprove putting friends before school." She laughed at my confusion, but turned back to a serious face as the talk of her friend came._

"_And who is th- Michiko you know you shouldn't talk to strangers…" A soft stern voice sounded just ahead of us. I turned my head to see a girl not too far away. Her arms were crossed in annoyance. Over her eyes…a blindfold? The young girl advanced towards us. Her pale skin contrasted the warm climate, as her light brown short hair swept in a small breeze flowing past us. I couldn't understand why her blindfold was on, why she even had one, how she could see? _

"_MeiMei!" Yelled the young Michiko who happily hugged her quiet friend. "Im so happy you are here! I was just talking about you!" She yelled, the tan girl's arms were wrapped around her friends neck as she scooted to the side, abling me to feel the blindfolded girl's glare. _

"_Who is this man?" she asked, her face never turning from me. Michiko released her grip from the girls next as she reassured her friend on my prescence._

"_Oh, that's Izumo, I just met him." I could sense the aggravation on the girl 'MeiMei's' nerves. She slowly turned to her friend. "Ok, before you say anything. Yes, I know not to talk to strangers AND not to befriend random men walking down the streets, but he seemed lost and was wandering why I wasn't in school so I told him why. I mean it was a good reason, right?" She said hastily, trying to calm her concerned friend. MeiMei sighed a deep quick sigh, _

"_Either way you should have just kept walking."_

"_He had a question, MeiMei!" The young girl pleaded,_

"_If an old creepy man had a lollipop and asked if you wanted to taste it, would you?" The young blinded one folded her arms as the quick question left her mouth. Michiko looked up and put a finger to her chin then once more looked at her friend,_

"_No."_

"_Good. And Michiko please call me Mei not MeiMei."_

"_YAY!...awww….." The black haired Michiko hopped in circles around her friend, swinging her hands up and down in her cheerful pattern but they dropped when she realized Mei's request. Mei swiftly put her foot out, letting Michiko fall over, sending her face into the dirt and all her cheerfullness with her. _

"_Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I asked, the words not even having a chance to process before they left my agaped mouth. She shifted her head to where her face looked towards me._

"_No. Don't you think talking to a 9 year old girl you don't know about her education is a bit weird…?"_

"_Um, uh yeah I guess…" My hand whiped the back of my neck in awkwardness. I didn't know what to do, how could a girl of her age be so intimidating, especially to me?_

"_Exactly." With that she began to walk away, leaving her friends dirty body where it lay. As soon as the girl began to walk further and further into the distance, Michiko popped up almost as if she sensed her friends distance. _

"_Wait MeiMei? Where are you going?" _

"_The orphanage." With that her friend was gone from sight as she turned into a medium sized building, almost run down. Its red roof dimmed and the color worn away from numorous things. The two story building looked unstable, sort of leaned, some wooded boards that made it up, began to un-nail and lean off the building. Was that the orphanage?_

"_What did she mean orphanage?" I asked as I leaned down, lending my hand to the young girl still on the ground. She looked to me and smiled as she took my hand. Pulling her up she began to dust herself off. _

"_Oh well, I really don't know when she first came here, she just told me she lives at the orphanage because she was abandoned there…but when I met her she was already there, and we met about 4 years ago so I think she has been there since a baby." She explained there was a slight gloomy sense in her voice. The words on this 'Mei' how she was abandoned, how she had no one for her growing up, reminds me of my own past._

_My parents not wanting me from the very beginning of my life, not desiring to have a child they left me with my grandmother. She took me in right away and cared for me growing up, the mother I never had. She would read to me when I couldn't sleep, she would bake all day, asking me to try her new cakes or pies, she would help me with a problem I couldn't handle by myself. She loved me and I loved her. My mother and father would often come to visit when she grew ill when I was 9. Everytime they visited I noticed my mothers stomach grew bigger and bigger, I merely thought she was letting herself go. They, my mother and father, would try to help my grandmother who was put on bedrest for the remaining of her life on how gravely sick she was. However they often would not help her much for my mother and grandmother would argue and yell at each other, I sometimes heard my name and often talk of 'her' and 'take care of it' but I didn't know too much and tried to ignore their arguments. They often got so bad my father would take my mother and leave without a word and my grandmother would cry and tell me she was so sorry, I would try to tell her it was okay but she would say "you just don't understand, but you will"…when I was 10 she died and I was left to fend for myself in her own home but she taught me well and without her I don't know where I'd be…_

"_Mister?" I felt a slight tug, and looked down to see the young Michiko grasping my navy sleeve, her blue eyes staring up at me with slight concern._

"_Yes?" Her words unexpectidely woke me from my deep thought, as light shone into her eyes._

"_Are you alright? You seemed in thought?" She asked as she let me sleeve go and stepped back some. For such a hyper-active girl she knew what to do, and what was going on._

"_Oh, yes I'm fine. Well I must get to work, the Hokage will not be pleased with my tardiness." As the word Hokage left my mouth, Michiko's eyes widened and her mouth went agape._

"_You work with the Hokage? You are so lucky!" She jumped up and down happily as a smile crossed my face._

"_Yeah, I guess so"_

"_What do you do?"_

"_Um, I do the Hokage's errands and do what he asks me to do, its not too special…"_

"_Not too special? How can you say that, the Hokage takes care of us and protects us the best he is wonderful, you should feel honored to be working so close to him and helping him even if it may not be too great at times!" She pointed an angry finger to me, showing me how wrong I was but how great she felt and how inspired she felt to the Hokage. I smiled at her and nodded_

"_Your right. Im sorry, I didn't mean to affend you." She smiled happily_

"_Its alright. But mister, can you promise me something?" Why would she want me to promise her something when we have only just met? However I was glad to see her happy, and know how she could trust me so easily._

"_Sure."_

"_Ok, everyday, or when you can. Can you find me on your way to work and tell me what you did on the previous day?" She asked, placing her hands together in a fold. She wants me to tell her what I do for the Hokage…everyday?_

"_You mean tell you my missions everyday?"_

"_Yes, so everyday is a new mission for it happened the day before, because I cant be here in the afternoon." I got what she was saying, and nodded._

"_Alright well I must be off." She nodded and I began to make my way around her but to be stopped by a small pair of arms around me._

"_Goodbye Izumo." She released me and ran to the orphanage waving to me. I watched her and soon noticed a familiar intimiadating girl, sitting on a second story window sill. She was resting her head against one side of it as her elbow rested on her knee and her other leg just drifting down off the window. Her face first up towards the sun, came down to look to me. Her face never changed, her body didn't move, but I felt her stare behind the blindfold, it wasn't like the earlier glare it was more of a comfortable look. I waved up to her, she only raised her head up and climbed back into the run down orphanage she was so used to…_

_Flashback End_

"Izumo? Hey Izumo?" the dark haired man placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, slightly shaking the brown haired man. Izumo pulled his head from the deep thought,

"I'm going after them." He spoke as he remembered the previous conversation. Kotetsu sighed a deep quick sigh.

"Okay but I'm going with you."

"No, you should stay here; I rely on you if something happens to me. We need you here to cover for me and for back up." He sighed once more

"Alright."

"If im not back in 2 days, then I need help…" Kotetsu nodded to his friend. Izumo turned and began off on his way to find the 3 missing girls, the wind swept passed him as his pace went faster into a sprint. The world blurred around him as he went faster and faster, focusing on finding his sister and her 3 friends. Slowly he blocked the world around him away just thinking of his goal but allowing the memory of finding Mei as his sibling to flood over his mind.

_Flashback_

_Heading down the now familiar street, I headed to the orphanage that I was so used to by now. I have been going and telling Michiko all about me and often Mei would make her way over to us. She would stand there and listen and then walk away when I was done. However I feel that I have grown closer to her, she has opened up to me and often tells me of how she is or of her past when we are alone. She trusts me more just as Michiko did the first day we met. Her and I have grown closer than Michiko and I actually. We have so much in common. _

_I neared the orphanage, the old door was gone and replace by a large scarlet piece of cloth. I pushed it aside as I stepped into the building. It was silent. Suddenly a stampede of kids ran down the dark stairs, trampling over one another and all flowing into the nearby dining room. The old dark floor boards matched the dark large table covering most of the room. Around it small mats were place and almost everyone was soon filled with the many orphaned children, waiting for food. Out of a nearby door came a nice middle aged woma, the keeper of the orphanage. Miss Saketo. She was holding a large tray of many different bowls, containing soup. She nearly toppled over from it, however I managed to keep it balanced, hoping no soup wouuld spill._

"_Why thank you, Izumo." Her old voice sounded when I managed to level the tray. She began to pass out the many bowls, regaining her balance upon the tray. _

"_No problem, I just merely helped." I looked around at the many kids who hungrily ate their soups. Talking and conversating with one another. However one seat was missing, and all around the table Mei was not around. "Where is Mei?" Miss Saketo looked up, worry and sadness plastered all over her face._

"_She wont talk to anyone, she wont come down from her room." She explained sadly. Mei has always been quiet and dark but rarely would she be like this. I nodded and made my way up the unstable stairs to the room all the girls in the house shared. I placed my hand on the cold metal knob and opened the door. The room filled with a couple bunk beds, one or two dressers and an open window which released cold air from the winter season. Seated over the dark wooded window sill was Mei in her normal position. Head against the frame, one leg up with her elbow resting up on its knee and the other drifting out the window. She turned her head to me, like usual no expression was over her face but after so she just turned her head back out to face the world around._

"_Mei, don't leave the window open, you could catch a cold." As I said this I walked over to the window, trying to shoo Mei away to shut it however she wouldn't move. I didn't notice but Michiko sat at a nearby bunk bed. Her face buried into her hands._

"_Michiko?" I asked. She looked up but didn't take her head from her hands, making her face drag from the previous spot they rested from. _

"_She wont talk. I tried so much and I have to leave soon." Her normal happy voice was a bit bland now. "Im sorry MeiMei I have to go. I will see you tomarrow." Mei only nodded and with a sigh Michiko left the room. _

"_Whats wrong?" I asked walking over to Mei leaning against the window sill, just right next to where she rested. She didn't answer me just kept her blindfolded stare out the window. "Mei." She turned her head, knowing where I was going with this so she kept her face to me. She sighed and faced once more to the window. _

"_Mei come on, nothing will get better if you don't tell someone how you feel." With a flash her face faced me once more._

"_Have you noticed less children here?" She spoke, her voice quiet and smooth as the words left her mouth. I nodded._

"_So many children are getting adopted, finding new homes. Everyone is slowly leaving. Im the only one who doesn't have someone here. Everyone down stairs they have each other and care of each other like a family but I always leave myself out."_

"_Why would you leave yourself out?"_

"_Because if one gets adopted its just another hole in my heart." She sighed "Today is my birthday. The day before was abandoned here by my so called parents. I have never, not once seen them or even know their names. They left me here, all miss Saketo says to me about them is that they walked up to the orphanage and placed me in her arms with no emotion and just walked away. That shows how much they didn't want me." Right when she said that my eyes widened, I realized how my parents never wanted me either. "I refuse anyone who tries to adopt me because they arent my family. I will stay In this orphanage my whole life if I have to…" her head drifted low. Suddenly Mei climbed from the window, and sat onto the roof resting her head onto her knees wrapping herself from the cold._

"_Mei what are you doing? Its cold out there." I said frantically, fearing she would slip from the frost. "Mei I understand where you are coming from with this, I do. My parents abandoned me too. They left me with my grandmother and my grandmother died when I was 10. I know how it feels to have no one." I said, trying to make her come back in but to no relief. She is 10 so she must understand how I've felt in at least some way, obviously. "Please Mei you could slip and fall out there." She still did not move. "Mei. Please, you are not alone, I have gone through the same things. I have been alone and abandoned, I don't have any family left." Her head slightly turned and then she looked around to me. No emotion once more spread over her face. "I swear, you are not alone." My eyes peirced her blindfold as the wind began to quicken, nearly pushing me down. She looked forward again, and began to climb back up. As she got up I notice she used one of her feet in the slim gutter of the orphanage, she must have slipped them when she was sitting. She tried to walk up to the window but was restrianed by her stuck foot. She tugged against it trying to pull it away but to no avail. _

"_I cant get my foot out." Once more she tugged but much harder "Im stuck." She said letting her head face mine. _

"_Mei hold on I'll help you." As I was about to clumb from the window a strong gust of wind blew also as Mei tugged once more. Finally her foot came free only for Mei to fall back off the roof from the long cold breeze. The young 10 year old yelled as she slipped off the roof, letting wind blow through her hair viciously as I tried to grasp her small hand but wasn't quick enough. As soon as I saw I couldn't reach her hadn I ran down the steps and out the house sliding against the dirt road as I turned a sharp corner too fast. As I came around it the first thing I saw was the young girl laying agaisnt the ground, trying to pick herself up but only to fall back down in her weak state._

"_Mei!" I ran to her as fast as I could. Her body so pale contrasted agaisnt the dirt she currently rested on, many cuts and scrapes lined their way over her skin and her head held a medium sized cut, letting blood fall down her head, her neck held a large bruise with many cuts all around it. The wind whipped us harder but I was only focusing on her. "Mei, Mei please answer." Her body wouldn't move and her head dropped back as I lifted her body. As I did so her hair maneuvered its way around her neck, and her shirt collar not yet high enough to reach a mark on her neck as I carried her. A small mark right against the nape of her neck. The small symbol was similar to my clan's symbol. A small blue flame like symbol while a similar white flame symbol was inside it. But Mei's mark had the same symbol of the two flames one inside of the bigger one, not blue nor white but the larger one just a bit darker than her pale skinned color and the smaller flame her exact skin color itself. What did this mean? I have to find out more…but first I need to get her to a hospital. I ran so fast, taking long strides as I tried to quicken my pace however my feet wouldn't let me, I was running the fast I could without realizing it. Dodging people, and slipping past them they stared at me like I was insane but I didn't care as long as I got my friend to the hospital, soon. I saw the hospital in sight. It was coming up close as I tried with all my might to run faster. I ran up the steps of the large building and ran into it, letting the well lit building nearly blind me. Running to the desk I stopped and frantically spoke,_

"_Please, please help her, she feel off a roof and hurt her head and neck." I said trying to regain my breath from running so hard_

"_Alright sir, please calm down," As the woman spoke other nurses came up to me and took the motionless brunettes body from my hands. They carried her down numerous halls, I trying my hardest to follow. They soon entered into an open room-_

"_Sir, please we need you to stay out here until she's alright." One woman gently pushed me from walking into the room, I tried to look in only to see them placing her body on a hospital bed, her hidden eyes still shut her body motionless but the door was quickly shut by the woman who previously pushed me out. I was now standing alone in the hall, hearing the shuffling of feet behind the closed hospital door. My breaths in short pants, it finally catching up with me as I rested my back on the opposite wall of the door, letting myself take in the past events. The small girl I looked at like a younger sister had just fallen off a roof while in my sight, I can't believe I let her fall…this was my entire fault. I closed my eyes, unable to bare the sight of the closed door that held the girl I almost killed…_

_I waited and waited, about an hour has passed and I've only seen two of the three nurses leave and only to have one to come back. The daylight outside slowly began to weaken as the sun hid itself behind the tree's horizon. It soon became dark but the outside world stopped to me as the door just a couple feet from me opened wide to reveal one of the nurses. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear to fully show her grin._

"_Don't worry she is fine. Her wounds will recover nicely. However she must take it easy, her head will need more care. She barely missed a concussion, as for her neck there are no broken bones just a large bruise that needs much care as the head does." She spoke as she wrote down things in a clipboard, her body blocked the doorway so I just nodded hastily and waited for her words to stop "Now what is her name?" _

"_Oh, her name is Mei." I spoke, she looked up at me with one eyebrow risen _

"_Last name?" I thought for a moment, I didn't know her last name, neither did Mei herself._

"_I don't know" she sighed, _

"_Her age?"_

"_10" As I said her age I couldn't believe we had known each other for only a couple months, almost a year, it felt like longer._

"_Alight I shall try and figure out what clan she comes from, you can see her now." As she said this she ventured more down the hall. I hastily stepped into the quiet room, seeing one nurse inject something in my young friend, who currently rested on the small hospital bed, under the thin layer of blanket. Her blindfold still over her eyes, but not too many patches of gauze over her face. Medical wrapping was circulated around her head, covering the damage that was placed when she fell. I walked closer as the nurse walked away, out the room soon followed by the other nurse who carried a tray of gauze and medicine. I sat on the rim of her bed, just a few inches away from her._

"_Mei?" I asked quietly. She did not do anything, no stirs, no movement, nothing. I sighed knowing maybe she had fallen asleep when they were treating her due to the fact she did not have a concussion so she must have woken before. Suddenly her uncovered arm began to move, it twitched slightly over the white blanket. Her fingers followed her arm also. "Mei?" I spoke once more this time slightly louder. She groaned quietly signaling a wide smile to spread over my face._

"_I-Izumo?" She spoke, her small voice cracking slightly as she said her first word since the accident. "What happened, where am I?" Her questions flowed as her head began to look around more._

"_Shh, it's okay. Remember you fell off the roof and were unconscious so I ran you here. You are just bruised up and need to take it easy for a while." I spoke quietly, trying to reassure her. She moved her head to face me on her pillow. "I'm sorry…" I spoke quietly, my eyes on the verge of tears._

"_For what?" The quiet voice I was used to know somewhat raspy as it slowly came back._

"_I couldn't catch you, I couldn't stop you from falling…"_

_Her face showed confusion from what I saw through the tear blurred vision. Then her head slowly went from side to side._

"_No. This was none of your fault. Technically you saved me by running me here. This was all my fault, I was too caught up in my problems to realize the danger I was in. I let myself fall, not even bothering to grab the gutter that was perfectly in my reach. You tried to grab my hand as I did yours but we were just too far. You helped me all you could. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be laying here right now talking to you…" She spoke, the wisdom just dripping on her words as she this time tried to reassure me. _

"_But-"_

"_-No. Today you saved me and I am gravely thankful to you." She reached a hand to my lips, covering them before I could finish as she spoke. My eyes slipped to the birthmark on her neck, eyeing it, realizing how much it resembled my family's trait. My mother had it every time I saw her, on her neck also, my grandmother had it on her neck. She often would place her old hand on it and rub it continuously, I remember asking her about it and she would look at me and slide my sleeve down. I would look at my shoulder until she took me to a bathroom and showed me the same mark but further down near my shoulder blade. She would tell me I was the first son to have it and that all family members are born with it, no matter what.  
>That's when it struck me. Mei's hair color is not too far from mine just somewhat lighter, she has no parents or they abandoned her right after birth, as did mine but gave me to my grandmother but she died when I was 10 and every time I saw my mother her stomach was bigger and bigger and my mother and grandma argued on and on about me and a her. Also when my grandma died I was left to fend for myself and Mei is 10 now…<em>

_I got up quickly and peeked out into the hall. Just my luck the familiar blonde nurse was walking down the hall to this room. She saw me,_

"_I'm sorry sir we found no matches on what clan she comes from." She spoke somewhat sadly, I reassured her it was fine,_

"_That's alright, however do you think you could take her and my blood to see if we are related in some way?" I asked frantically, earning a confused stare from her however she hesitantly nodded. She walked into the room and took a needle. She told me to sit down and I did so, planting my bottom in the seat just next to Mei's bed._

"_Izumo what are you doing?" I didn't answer her as she sat up and looked towards me. The nurse put up my sleeve and whipped down the joint of my arm then slowly injected the needle. I didn't wince from the pain, all I was focused on was the blood test. I watched as blood flowed into the needle. Afterwards the nurse took out another one and did the same to Mei, her mouth twitched as the needle went through her skin. Then she turned her head to me as her blood filled the needle,  
>"What is happening?" She asked, impatience filling her words<em>

"_I just am getting a blood test done."_

"_Why?" She asked as the needle was removed, I nodded to the nurse as she left the room, both needles in hand. I turned back to Mei who was still looking at me and began to explain what had gone through my head not too long ago. A few minutes passed from everything I explained to her, she was silent as she fiddled with her thumbs_

"_So you and I may be related…siblings?" She asked, the pleading waves her eyes sent through her blindfold burned a hole into mine. I nodded; a small visible smile crossed her face. I smiled to her, not having seen her smile for about a week or two._

"_So Izumo, you have the birthmark too?" she asked, I nodded as the nurse came in, "everyone in your family does?" I nodded once more as I overlooked the clipboard the nurse recently handed me before she walked out. I looked over the results as I felt Mei's gaze come directly onto my face, searching for some kind of answer._

"_Its negative, isn't it…" She spoke, her voice sad. I sighed_

"_I'll be back." I spoke as I got up and left the room, my actions and words barely masking the joy I held in my heart at the fact she was my sister, the sister I never knew I had but waiting to surprise her after I adopt the young girl from the orphanage. _

_-1hour later-_

_I slowly made my ways down the hospitals halls. Holding the positive sibling blood test in one hand and the signed adoption form in the other. She had always been my sister, we just never knew but now I know and have taken my sister from the dreadful home. I neared her room, trying to hold in my enthusiasm and happiness as my hand twisted the silver knob of her door. There she sat in her bed, looking out the window, eyeing the moonless night. As I stepped in her head snapped to me,_

"_Izumo" she spoke, joy hidden in her voice as I sat on her hospital bed, a smile creeping over my face. "What is it?" she asked, seeing my smile grow wider. Gently I handed her the adoption form._

"_The blood test is positive. I Izumo Kamizuki are elder brother of you Mei Kamizuki." She smiled larger than I had ever seen a smile on her face before as she understood what was in her hands. Suddenly she threw the paper on the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly._

"_Thank you for saving me, thank you for being here for me, thank you for adopting me, but more importantly…thank you for always being the brother I never knew I had…until now…" I hugged her tightly in return as I felt small drops of water rest themselves on my back, knowing she was crying I hugged her even tighter. _

"_I told you, you weren't alone…" I spoke softly as I stroked her hair, letting both of us fully consume our bond of brother and sister…_

_Flashback End_

Izumo ran faster and faster at each thought and memory. He knew he needed to find her soon, and not just her but the two friends she had come to know. A strong feeling struck him, not the usual one he felt at similar missions where someone was missing but a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. One he knew where something was wrong, very wrong. Suddenly without thought his pace quickened, the wind whipping past him nearly stinging his face and the dirt he ran through clouded up as he kicked past it.

_Please be alright. _He thought as the picture of the three girls ran through his head, causing tears to sting the edge of his dark eyes.


	8. A sly move and a dark consequence

The black haired Uchiha rested against his back against the stone wall as the meeting was called. The leader and his right hand partner sat at the dark wooden table in the middle of the dimly lit room. The leader Pein eyed one of his comrades pacing back and forth as all the others besides Itachi took a seat.

"This is getting annoying, un." Said the blonde man pacing back and forth across the room, earning tons of glares from the annoyed men and woman.

"Why can't they just give up?" Asked the silver haired Hidan "The bitches don't realize, they aren't getting out."

"Well can you blame them? They were kidnapped, obviously they want to go back home, or at least try." Explained the blue haired woman, fixing a strand of hair that fell over her eye.

"Why are you on their side, hm?" Asked the blonde Deidara as he slammed his open hands against the table, staring at the amber eyed girl. She merely glared back as she bit the inside clasp of her labret.

"Yeah, why are you sticking up for them?" Asked Kisame, unfolding his crossed arms and looking at her. All eyes turned to Konan who merely crossed her arms and looked at the wooden table just before her.

"Listen, I am merely trying to reason. You all are looking at them like selfish little brats trying to disobey you whenever they get the chance, but they are just buds, wanting to grow into flowers but right now they are facing a storm. Us." She spoke softly and quietly, letting her words seep in.

"Hm." Deidara stood up straight, and once more paced the room letting the tapping of his shoes annoy his comrades once more.

"So why were we called?" Asked the red headed Sasori, sitting at the end of the table the same emotionless look plastered on his face.

"The Akatsuki was called together to discuss what we are to do about the three. Kazuki and Mei obviously have immense power inside them from the recent failed escape attempt. Michiko has yet to show her ability." Spoke the orange haired leader, looking at each of the members. They all nodded

"Obviously." Spoke Hidan, sliding his hand over his silver greased back hair. The leader Pein raised an eyebrow, sending a glare with his ringed eyes to Hidan's maroon ones. In return a glare was given.

"Anyway. If they try to escape again then we will need to separate them. And, if they continue this we will need only for them to be paired with one person each. If this happens, Deidara will be with Kazuki, Sasori with Michiko, and Itachi with Mei. However for the time being Michiko is still with Tobi, Kazuki with Deidara and Sasori, and what I didn't get to say before was Mei with Itachi and Kisame."

"Wait! Why can't Tobi be with Michiko still if they need to be with one member only? Tobi is a one member person anyway! Tobi was with Deidara but that was changed and Sasori got my Deidara!" The happy-go-lucky man child spoke loudly as he stomped his feet.

"That is because you annoyed my very brain to insanity you horrible lollipop of a boy!" Yelled the annoyed Deidara "Besides you messed up too many missions."

"Tobi thought his jokes were funny, the missions weren't that important though!"

"Either way we lost money!" cut in the annoyed masked man Kakuzu, clenching his fists at the two bickering men.

"Quiet!" Yelled the orange haired man, slamming his fists on the wooden table, knocking over his chair as he stood. "First of all, you were removed from the partnership with Deidara because you two wouldn't focus on things when you two argued so much. Deidara needed a partner he could get somewhat along with. Tobi, therefore I put you alone. Michiko is currently with you so maybe you're hyper-ness will even each other out. If not then she will be placed with Sasori who will show her some seriousness. Anymore questions?" He yelled, obviously annoyed as every word dripped with annoyance. Everyone was quiet, even the child-man Tobi, who had straightened up and faced his leader.

No-one answered Pein's question. Some shook their heads while others did nothing.

"Alright-"

"-Wait." The leader was interrupted by the ebony haired man, still resting against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. Everyone curious of the sudden outburst looked at the quiet man. He opened his eyes to show everyone the same black marbled eyes they were used to.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Why am I put with Mei? I understand the pairing with Kisame and me with her but, if things change. Why am I assigned with her…?" He spoke swiftly but sternly, staring straight into the eyes of his leader. Pein straightened up and took in the seriousness of the man.

"Well, from what I observed when she ran out of the room during the last meeting and from what you all told me what happened when you confronted them during their escape attempt; I concluded that you and her are similar and it would be reasonable to have you train her." He spoke sternly.

"But why." Pein took in how Itachi wanted to know, more than he was showing, why such a pair would be put together.

"…well. She hides something, obviously by the way she reacted when she was near defeat at the escape battle, and maybe even more. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have been defeated. By the way she is collected and calm about such serious matters and hides her emotions is similar to ways you react. She hides her eyes so there must be far more than she is letting on, and by the way she reacted when Hidan took off her blindfold she was nearly forced to open her eyes by Sasori; obviously what she hides is painful for her to show. Just like you. She is far stronger than the other two, or so I've noticed, and you should train her more, due to your experience with many things that too has made you strong. Are those good enough reasons?" he said with no catch of breath until the end. Itachi nodded without a second thought, understanding the reasons. "Well then, meeting adjourned." With that, he and the blue haired Konan walked from the room, soon followed by the other comrades filing out. Soon the only ones in the room were the silent Itachi, and his blue partner, Kisame. Slowly the shark like man got up from his wooden chair, and walked to his partner. Itachi was currently looking at the stone ground, deep in thought about what his leader had said.

"Itachi, what's on your mind?" The man asked his friend, who only closed his eyes and took a sigh.

"Nothing." With that Itachi made his way from the room, soon followed by Kisame.

Chains rattled throughout the one light bulb lit room as the young black haired girl tried to strangle out of them. Her wrists began to redden as she threw herself forward, trying to break them; no amount of her might could come close, yet she still tried. The blindfolded one across the room, her pinned arms motionless, her pale legs swept over to her side and her head low in slumber. Soon awakened by the loud metal chains clashing together against the black stone wall.

"Michiko…stop it. It's not like you haven't been in them before…" Spoke the silver haired girl sternly but sort of slurred from her recent awakening. "We are here…again?"Her words coated in annoyance as her friend stopped and looked at her, Mei's head looked all around the room while her back slowly straightened from being hunched for so long in sleep. A large smile forming over Michiko's face as the struggling continued, faster and stronger than before.

"MeiMei! You're awake!" Michiko yelled to her friend, her high voice piercing Mei's ears. "I missed you sooo much!"

"Michiko STOP." Yelled the pale girl from across the room, hands too binded with chains above and spread away from their heads were yanked as she had jerked her head forward to her friend.

"Sorry MeiMei but you've been asleep for so long now, I don't know how long…but long, you were so cute like a little princess." She had thought about her last words and found them appropriate but plastered it with a white smile once again. "Are you alright Mei?" She asked "You have cuts all down your legs and arms." Mei nodded

"I know, and yes. You're leg is still bruised." The hidden eyes of Mei trailed down to her friend's ankle, almost completely coated in a black color as it slid next to Michiko's thigh.

"Don't worry silly, I healed it. That is just after…color?" The slight confusion gave Mei a small smirk. "Will we try to escape again?" Asked Michiko suddenly, eyes pleading for home. Mei's smirk dropped back to the emotionless face she was used to and nodded.

"Of course."

"GOOD!" Michiko's sudden emotion changes mixed Mei up. "MeiMei? Will you sing me another song? The one you used to sing? The one that Izumey taught you!" Michiko bounced up and down at the thought, it was an old song but it reminded them both of the land they were born in and the families they had.

"Michiko no, and stop calling him that!"

"Please? And why it's such a cute name like a little fluffy bunny?"

"Wait." Mei's head snapped up, panic hidden in her monotone word. The whole room was silent as Michiko shut her mouth quickly and listened.

"What is it?" whispered Michiko, curiosity branded in her words as she stared at her friend across the room.

"Someone is out there." She whispered back staring at the dark wooden door, its silver doorknob glistened with the little light it had.

"How many?"

"I think…three."

Just as she was about to reply the silver doorknob turned and bright light flooded the room. In walked a dark figure, followed by another two as they soon recognized when the bright light was blinded away by the door closing with a clack. The men they had come accustomed to; Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. Tobi rushed to the similar hyper girl and jumped around her.

"Is Michiko alright? When Tobi heard Michiko tried to escape Tobi was sad." He asked loudly, his voice ringing throughout the room causing the silver haired girl across the dim room to drop her head low in annoyance. As Tobi continuously spoke like a child to the confused Michiko, staring at him like he bared three heads, Itachi and Kisame walked to their newly annoyed comrade on the other wall.

"Don't come near me." She spoke in barely a whisper but loud enough to strike the two men just before her, they stopped. Kisame turned his head to face his partner not a foot away from him, who only kept his eyes on Mei's silver hair that washed over her face from her head dropped lowly.

"Who is Izumey?" The raven haired man spoke, letting his words around the same pitch the girl just spoke. She shook her head.

"Don't be so sure I will tell you." She snapped back, but keeping her head low, to avert all gazes. Itachi nodded to Kisame and his blue shark-like partner turned to the partner's across the room. Michiko trying to scoot away from the orange masked man but every time jerked back into place by the chains.

"Tobi." He spoke and in return had Tobi's masked stare to him "Tell the leader about the new information." Tobi tilted his head to the side but then realized what the new information was and bolted from the room, slamming the door loudly.

"You were spying on us you meanies!" Yelled Michiko, trying to slam herself forward to lunge at the two men, only to be pulled back and her back hitting the wall. Kisame just nodded and the two men backed up towards the middle of the room, to provide space and show the two girls they were being interrogated once more.

"Tell us who this 'Izumey' is." Spoke Itachi to the two chained ones. Mei's head still dropped low while Michiko just glared at the two.

"Like we would ever sell out Izumo!" Yelled Michiko, but soon after realized her mistake and shut her mouth rapidly. Mei's head shout up and she lunged forward; to be greeted by the chains slamming her backwards almost popping her shoulders out of place, but that didn't stop her.

"You idiot!" Michiko knew what she just did and curled back against the wall, her mouth shut tight in fear of anymore words to escape it.

"Izumo?" Asked Kisame "So that's the real name. What's his last name?" he asked, first looking at Michiko who shook her head shyly and then switching to Mei who fired a hidden glare to Michiko.

"Like we would ever tell you." She spoke harshly, letting her words drip with anger, never letting her blindfold roam from Michiko's gaze.

"She already slipped out the first name, it's your turn" Spoke Kisame with annoyance,

"Go to Hell, burn there for all I care." Her gaze had drifted to the two men, switching her views from Kisame to Itachi, letting her words hit them hard. Kisame clenched his blue hands into fists and stomped over to the girl. He looked at Itachi, whom just nodded and struck his palm with the side of Mei's face. Letting a loud smack echo throughout the room and a red mark to form across her cheek, burning it but she merely clenched her jaw.

"Mei!" Yelled Michiko, trying to lunge forward but to no resort

"Don't you dare say anything!" Yelled Mei harshly, anger and frustration just hitting Michiko hard as she just stared at her friend, who rested with her head to the side not moving it from when she was just hit, letting the large red hand mark be shown throughout the room. Suddenly the large door opened and in walked the leader soon followed by Tobi. Pein eyed Michiko, her legs curled up to her chest, just staring at her friend in pure sorrow across the dark room. He shifted his gaze to Mei whom still had not moved her head, and was not going to due to Pein's presence.

"Le- "

"-Shh." The orange haired man brought a finger up to his pierced lips. Looking at Mei, trying to figure out just how she knew of people's presence and who they were. Silence filled the whole room, all four Akatsuki members eyes the girl along with her distant friend. Mei, moved her head to face Michiko but to no-one specifically.

"Are you going to just stand there, staring? Or are you going to do something?" She snapped her words to all four men, whom all showed shock in their eyes, even Tobi's. They all thought just one previous question: _How did she know?_

"Well. Mei, Michiko you both have been given teams. Mei you are paired with Itachi and Kisame and Michiko are with Tobi. If anything is to change, such as an escape attempt then Michiko you are to be with Sasori and Mei are with Itachi. They will show you to your rooms. Kazuki is with Deidara and Sasori, if something happens she is with Deidara. I will give you two days to get yourselves together and train before your first missions. Am I understood?" He spoke sharply, avoiding the main reason he was called to the room. He looked at both girls. Tobi tapped Michiko with his foot; she merely moved her leg then spoke, yes quietly. But no response was heard from Mei. Kisame looked at her, as did Itachi. Kisame tapped the back of his hand against her sore cheek only for her to move her head from it. Yet she would not say anything, not even nod her head nor shake it. Kisame tried to tap her face again but missed when she averted her head again, earning an interested stare from all three men all the while Tobi unlocked Michiko's cuffs and pulled her up by her arm and began to escort her from the room. She stopped as she reached the middle of the room, just under the one bulb that was designated to shine some light in it. Her head turned to her friend, whom still faces away from everyone. She began to take a step towards her but the grip over her arm had tightened, disabling her to go any closer.

"Let her." The deep voice of the leader spoke to the man gripping Michiko's arm; who in return dropped it. Michiko hesitantly walked over to her friend slowly and kneeled down slowly. She smirked at her friend whom still refused to face anyone and reached her hands to the back of her head, tightening the knot of the ebony black fold that still hid her unborn secret. In a faint whisper, one no one else can hear besides the two girls she spoke;

"Little life: bud." And slowly slipped something between the knot and Mei's hair, not noticeable by the men standing around but noticeable to Mei and Michiko, whom both smiled. Michiko swiftly kissed the top of Mei's head, and hugged her friend around the neck tightly.

"Let's go." Spoke Tobi sharply, voiced much differently from his usual child-like spirit. Michiko nodded and slowly walked back to the man, whom resumed his grip on her arm and walked themselves out.

"Are you going to cooperate with us?" Asked the leader, his eyes showed seriousness and his face alike but under the stern brandation of his words was curiosity. Mei merely kept her head still, knowing what was happening behind her. Michiko had some flower seeds in her pocket she had always saved, until the time was right and she decided this time it was. When Michiko had tightened the know she placed the seeds upon it and the words she spoke were a way to activate the growing method, and what she had placed in between the knot and her head was the key, she had managed to swipe from Tobi who thought he placed it in his cloak pocket but dropped it, completely oblivious to it falling; only to be caught by Michiko's foot before it struck the ground, alarming everyone. Slowly as Mei did nothing the subtle vines traced around the key, making a whole new one from the floral nature.

"Once again, will you cooperate?" The impatient sounding Pein spoke, eying her blindfold, Mei only smirked in response as she felt the real and fake keys go up her arms as the vines moved closer to the clasps upon her wrists at Michiko's will, whom controlled them with her thoughts as she and Tobi slowly walked down the hall.

Mei felt the clasps loosen as the key both had reached their destinations, making sure not to be blunt about unlocking them, but to be subtle and unnoticeable except to her.

Just as Pein was about to speak again, she turned her head to face all three men whom took interest when she did. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright." The small word came out, so quiet a mouse could be heard scurrying across the floor over her words. With that her legs found themselves under her and she launched herself upwards, the clasps sliding right off her wrists without any effort, flipping over Kisame. He tried to grab her leg but she merely retracted it when she spun around and slammed her heel against his cheek bone, throwing him to the nearby wall. She swiftly landed on her feet as the loud smack rang around the room when Kisame met the black stone wall. Pein and Itachi both charged for her but she was already out of the room, into the brightly lit stone hallway. Further down she noticed a familiar friend, leaning against the wall with crossed arms, staring at the unconscious Akatsuki member just before her.

"Took you long enough." Her friend shouted as Mei jumped over the motionless Tobi,

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." The two chuckled, side by side as they charged down the halls, rearing themselves at every turn "I'm sure knocking out that loof wasn't too easy too?" Mei asked as the breeze swept past them swiftly, blowing their hair back.

"Harder than you think?" The both laughed aloud, not just at the joke but at how they were determined to go home, to escape such a retched place. "Are they following us?" Michiko asked as the two reared another corner, Mei turned her head to the side to see a kunai headed right for Michiko's back, waiting to pierce her flesh. Quickly Mei pushed Michiko out of the way and jumped towards the opposite wall. Michiko slid against the cold rock floor, hitting the wall slightly as Mei barely caught her balance, dodging three other kunai. Mei's blindfolded gaze traveled to the kunai's source, the three men she previously ran from. Mei charged to Michiko and grabbed her up by her tan arm, trying to run away, only for Michiko to be pulled back by her hair. A loud high pitched noise stung everyone's ears, Michiko screamed loudly at the burning pain her scalp just endured. Mei had no choice but to release her friends arm, as her head turned to look at Michiko a hard force smacked the side of her face, a hollow feeling consumed her cheek stronger than what she had ever felt before; forcing her to be chucked back against the cold ground, stinging her body almost as rough as her cheek began to throb. Suddenly her breath was cut off by a large pale hand, grabbing her forcing her against the hard wall. Her feet lifted from the ground and her throat pushed in by the black haired Itachi's hand. Her breath cut off, unable to neither inhale anything nor exhale, her breaths turned into small deep gasps. Her hands scratched at the man's hand trying to pull it away with all her might, but he merely pushed further. A thin line of crimson liquid flowed from her gasping mouth as her legs kicked at him. Quickly she summoned her strength and threw two fingers of each hand to the man's arm; but failed when he used his other hand to grab her wrists. He tightened his grasp on both her neck and wrists. Michiko screamed for her friend but was soon silenced as Kisame threw a kick to her, forcing her to dodge then dodge the leader himself, Pein. Mei kicked as hard as she could to the man before her but to no use, he merely tightened his grip over her wrists, soon earning the crack he had awaited for but, the silver haired girl let out no scream, just kept her mouth closed and clenched tight. She kicked faster and harder but was given another tight grip, feeling her bones grind against each other, the broken shards stab her skin but to no use her mouth remained shut. Itachi, annoyed and confused merely stood in front of the girl staring at her with interest as to why her mouth refused to scream, to show she was in pain.

"Itachi." The familiar deep voice spoke loudly, snapping Itachi from his thought. The black eyed man turned his head to see a motionless Michiko slung over his partners shoulder and the leader facing him. Itachi understood the matter and returned his gaze upon Mei, whom still clenched her jaw, her mouth still releasing blood from her choking throat. He gently released her wrists, to see them just fall down to her side with no effort, and he quickly jabbed the nape of her neck in the correct spot for her to lose consciousness. Her head fell back, slightly hitting the stone wall her whole body was forced against, her legs came to a rest and the struggling stopped.

Itachi placed his arm under the back of her knees and used the hand that rested over her neck to slide down to her back, grasping her upper arm from behind. He looked at her emotionless face, inspecting every detail, it was similar to when he had broken her wrists, and she tried to show no sign of pain, emotionless. Her left fish netted wrist rested over her similar fish netted stomach as the other arm dangled down as he walked down the hall. Pein inspected his blank face, staring back into the distance as he carried the young girl, holding so many questions, as Pein himself did.


	9. Hidden secrets

Mei.

The young silver haired girl stirred in her sleep. Her pale skin having a soft glow from the small lit candle on the nightstand just next to her bed. White bandages wrapped around her wrist from the painful night she had endured, they were subtly covered by the large black cloak on her body. Red clouds scattered all over it, signaling it was the Akatsuki coat. Slowly the flame flickered next to her, just as her fingers began to twitch; her leg shifted slightly as a low groan came from her throat. She brought her arm up slightly only for a sharp pain to wring through it, her wrist slightly bent at the movement causing her to shoot up from her rest and clench her teeth in pain. She moved her shielded eyes to view her binded wrists. The bandage starting from her thumb all the way to her mid arm was tight around her limb as she tried not to move her arm forcing her wrist to be drug along. She inspected the sleeve of the Akatsuki cloak that was scrunched up at her elbow from her resting. Her blindfolded eyes roamed it up and down, trailing to her legs that rested by her side too on the bed. She thought of all the other Akatsuki members, how they're village headbands were all scratched off and smirked at the thought of how she didn't have a headband for them _**to**_ scratch out.

Slowly the memories of the past night flooded into her mind and her smirk flew back into the emotionless face she normally held. Itachi had broken her wrists. He would pay for that somehow, disabling her of her most useful weapons. But then again they were warned not to try to escape again, and yet they did. This was her punishment. Suddenly she remembered Michiko. And Kazuki. She had no idea where they could be, only that they were still there in the hideout. She shifted her legs off of the bed and stood herself up with little movement of her arms, and with a deep sigh slowly began her way to the brown door not far across the dim room. She remembered her hurt wrists and how the door was shut and groaned

"Damn you Itachi…" she mumbled as she bent down to bite the silver knob. Her white teeth formed their way around the cold object and desperately tried to twist it open, but to no extent. She tried again and again but failed each time. Slowly she stood up again, spitting the metal taste onto the stone floor to the side. She thought about her hand and abling to open it if she didn't move her wrist and tried it. Mei stiffly lifted her arm to the knobs level and slowly walked forward for her finger to tap the knob. Her face lit up with slight joy of getting out of the blasted room, but went into pure agony as she accidently let her joy overcome the situation, slamming her hand into the knob, forcing it downward.

"AHHHGGGG!" She yelled in pain as she whipped her arm back, clenching her jaw from yelling again. She slammed her head against the wooden door to prevent her screaming in annoyance and frustration, not just from her wrist. The blindfolded one then remembered the door was wooden and jumped back. Summoning her still drowsy strength she launched her foot to the peaceful door, sending it flying back into the lit hallway. It crashed against the far wall with a loud clatter, letting small shards of it to fall onto the ground before the large piece of wood itself did. She threw her head back with a slight laughter of accomplishment before walking out into the hallway. She examined her doing and then turned to walk the opposite way of the dead ended hall.

Meanwhile…

"Itachi, what is on your mind? What do you see in this girl?" Asked the orange haired leader, seated at his rectangular desk just in front of the mysterious black eyed man. Itachi merely shut his eyes, letting out a strong, silent sigh. He did not fully know what to think, not just of the blindfolded, silver haired girl. But also of the blind, scared female; and hyper active, bi-polar young one. Why, how could Mei see with a pitch black blindfold tied over her eyes, how could she be so strong with a very big obstacle that was her option to use? Kazuki, strong but yet holds herself back, why does she limit herself to other people's opinions and critiques when she can easily make a difference? And lastly Michiko, whom covers her surroundings with the hyper attitude just like the similar comrade Tobi, but yet her emotions change at the snap of her tan fingers. If someone aggravates her the happiness she had would turn to rock solid anger, frustration just waiting to blow. A very different pair of girls but tied together, also who is this Izumo to them? Mei seemed to react harshly at the mention of his name from Michiko, why though?

"Itachi." The leader spoke once more, snapping the ebony haired man from his thoughts. Itachi opened his eyes, to see his leader still where he previously was. "You obviously think something of her."

"Not just her." The deep voice said, the words gradually flowing into Pein's pierced ears. "All of the three. Mei, Kazuki, Michiko." Pein nodded at his understanding,

"Go on."

"From what has been observed already, the three are very different. Yesterday, when Michiko and Mei tried to escape again, it was like what we said merely had no effect on them, and yet they ran down the hall without the third. I do not understand their ways. How did Mei escape, how can she slip past us so quickly…?"

"The girls yesterday, were smart in ways no one can realize. I found seed saplings and vines trailing up the metal of Mei's chains, the real key and a floral replica. Either Mei has abilities she has yet to show or Michiko did such. Also the direction the girls were running in, the ways they went. It was the halls leading down to the room Kazuki was locked in" Pein placed the two similar keys upon the table, as Itachi walked up to them the masked man Tobi walked in quietly.

"Ah, discussing the incident?" He spoke swiftly, his words gently flowing from his hidden mouth as if no hyper active child rested in him. "I think we shouldn't let them into the organization so easily. They are too weak, and not to mention too young."

"Not just that, some insight." Spoke Pein eyeing the keys that now rested in Itachi's hand, he, inspecting them closely; looking at every detail. "It doesn't matter if they are too young; they are very strong at their ages especially that blindfolded one, Mei. Our original plan was to take Kazuki because her abilities hold immense power, what we could use to help capture and seal all jinchūriki, besides that her family is a great bloodline. However, Deidara and Sasori brought back two others, thinking they would interest us; yet I have not seen their full potential, neither Madara. We will kill them if they continue to refuse us."

"Oh?" Spoke Tobi, curiosity etched in the back of his throat. "I thought you said their power is too great to let away in death?" Pein nodded

"Yes I did, but I assumed they would give up by now. However this has continued for nearly three days since their arrival. A hit and run. And it needs to stop." He spoke harshly, letting frustration coat his words.

"It takes a lot of practice to make this, a lot of power, chakra." Spoke Itachi whom listened upon the whole conversation but merely brought it back to the keys, placing the two back onto the wooden desk, backing away and resting against a wall quietly. The two leaders nodded in response. "If they continue to hit and run just show them, how ruthless we really are. Who we are. Don't just sit around observing their attempts."

"Itachi, Nagato and I are merely observing their strategies, what they do that they may have done once already. We are trying to see what they may rely on to be so determined." The masked Madara spoke harshly, snapping at the black haired man not too far from him. Nagato nodded in agreement.

"Anything else on your mind, about them?" Asked Pein, reaching his hand over the desk grasping the two keys and hiding them away once more. Itachi thought once more, so many questions ran through his mind, how had Mei become so strong with the blindfold on? Why has Michiko yet to show her power? What lies in Kazuki she won't let out? Who is Izumo? What is the Kamizuki clan, how is it not as large and well known as the other two's? What was Mei hiding underneath her blindfold? How can Mei posses so much chakra using the strings? Just what is Kazuki's Kekkei Genkai?

So many questions, no answers.

"No." With that the mysterious man made his way to the darkened door not too far away.

"Wait." Itachi stopped in his tracks at the sound of the pierced man's command and slightly turned his head. "Mei is under your training now, realize this. Inform Sasori and Deidara, not just of their new partners but be harsher on them, be more strict than usual. Show them no mercy when training; you will train your partner first, then Sasori and Michiko's turn to train then Deidara and Kazuki's. We will be observing. Understood?" Without a second thought Itachi walked from the room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Asked the red headed man from across the long wooden table he sat at. At the other end sat the black haired girl or Michiko, her bleached atop hair slightly shimmered with the few lights in the room. Her arms were crossed against the Akatsuki cloak she was forced into, her eyes glared at the man before her and for once, no words came from her mouth. Kisame sat near the young girl drinking a small glass of water, every once and a while shifting gazes between the two. "I made you that food so you could eat. From my account you haven't in three days. So when you actually get a chance, why don't you?" Words coated in annoyance went straight to Michiko but had no effect on her as her gaze never travelled from the puppets eyes. He just sighed as his eyes gently closed. Soon more members flooded into the room, first being Deidara whose arm was locked with Kazuki's in guidance. Then Hidan pushing past the couple like partners. Hidan slammed his backside into a seat around the middle of the long clean table, eyeing the food that sat in front of the emotionless girl not far from him.

"Here sit." Spoke Deidara as he gestured the young girl to an empty seat near Michiko. "Hey, aren't you going to eat, hm?" He asked towards the glaring girl

"No." She spoke coldly, her eyes on Sasori still. Kazuki's head came up revealing the previously hidden half of her face from the large Akatsuki collar; her blind eyes roamed the darkness she was used to but scanned everywhere around the room

"Michiko?" Her soft voice spoke, focusing to where she heard her friend's voice. Michiko's face softened and was pushed from her rage as her friends petite voice went into her head.

"Kazuki? Kazuki!" She yelled jumping from her chair and running to her friend with an open hug. "I didn't notice you there!" She yelled as her arms wrapped around the blind ones neck.

"Obviously…" Spoke Sasori quietly, observing the girls' actions "Eat. We are not wasting food." He demanded coldly

"Don't tell me what to do!" Yelled Michiko standing up for herself, once more glaring at the man.

"Just eat the damn food before someone else does!" Yelled Hidan viciously.

"Suit yourself you childish brat." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes once more

"You shouldn't be calling other people names when there are many to describe you!" She yelled slamming her fists onto the table; meanwhile Deidara had picked up Michiko's still full plate and put it in front of Kazuki whom rested oblivious to everything. He told her to eat while he walked over to get himself something; she blindly moved her hands over the food and slowly put to her mouth.

"Which are?" Asked Sasori

"A cold, heartless stiff doll of a bastard!" Kisame looked up from his glass as did Hidan to see Michiko's eyes flashing with rage. "You are nothing but wasted space in this hell hole. So do NOT call me a childish brat when you are a stuck up emotionless demon of a man with your head shoved up your ass all the time!" She yelled, her face etched with pure anger towards the man, scratching the wood table with her nails as she shouted. Deidara and Kazuki both wide eyed, didn't know those kind of words rested in such a hyper girl. Kisame drank his water with a sly smile as Hidan laughed. As for Sasori merely shook his head in annoyance.

"Calm yourself…" a voice spoke, more feminine than the expected Sasori's,

"Don't tell me to calm myself without even moving your mouth-

-It wasn't me you twit." Sasori cut off the yelling girl from accusing him of what he didn't do; Michiko rested her face and replaced the anger with confusion. Sasori opened his eyes to look over to the doorway. In it stood the mysterious Mei, leaning against one it's the sides. Her arms were down by her side motionless as her head faced downward.

"Mei? Mei!" Yelled Michiko running to grab her friend. The blindfolded girl didn't try to shake her friend as Michiko wrapped her cloaked arms, only standing there.

"Hey." Her friend spoke coldly but warmth hidden underneath.

"Are you alright Mei?" Michiko grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her vigorously, Mei screamed inside her head from the small shots of pain from her wrists.

"I'm fine now STOP SHAKING ME!" She yelled at her friend, escaping the tan ones grasp "My wrists are just broken, that's all." Mei walked over to the semi-full table and sat down, her wrists slightly bending as the resting on her thighs, the corner of her mouth etching in pain.

"I'm so sorry Mei, I didn't know!" Michiko pleaded as if her life depended on it; Mei shook her head in annoyance. Mei slightly tapped Kazuki's foot with her own from underneath the table. Kazuki looked up and forward to the blindfolded girl across from her.

"Hey." Mei said quietly, Kazuki recognized her companion's voice and smiled happily, realizing they were reunited once again. Kazuki had nearly finished all her food, but not without some remains near or on her mouth.

"Who let poor Kazuki eat by herself?" Yelled Michiko whipping the excess crumbs from the blind ones light rose colored lips.

"Is it important?" asked an annoyed Deidara, sitting down with a small plate of food for himself. Michiko plopped her small hands upon her hips with a 'huff'.

"Obviously, she's blind; she needs help with these things."

"Seems fine to me." The blonde bomber spoke as he took a bit of his food.

"Did you see all the food on her face?"

"Yeah I think more was on her face than in her mouth." Kisame laughed at his joke as did Hidan, soon earning a chuckle from Deidara and just an annoyed head shake from Sasori. Michiko merely set her blue daggers into the blue skinned mans eyes.

"Either way you clown, she needs help with these things." Her voice rose to concur their laughter.

"You know without help she will get better herself." Spoke Deidara with a smirk, Michiko tensed knowing she was stumped at what to say next "She will learn not to rely on you or anyone." Michiko merely slammed herself into the seat next to Kazuki and crossed her arms. All was silent, no one spoke. Glances from member to member were given around the table, Kisame and Hidan smirked at the fact the hyper Michiko had nothing to say for she never thought about what words came from her mouth and when it was time, she hadn't thought of what to say so therefore she had nothing. Mei kept her head low, but knew what had just happened for the same thought of Kisame and Hidan's was running through her mind. Footsteps were heard echoing the halls, members looked to the doorway to spot who it was only to see the raven haired Uchiha. Sasori opened his eyes to look over at the man. As did the others all except for Kazuki and Mei. Itachi eyed the red headed Sasori and the blonde Deidara; swiftly his head jerked back some signaling to the two. Deidara and Sasori swiftly got up and walked over to the two men; all the while Michiko looked at the black blindfold resting over her friends eyes but Mei knew exactly what she meant and listened closely but kept her back to the small group of S ranked criminals. Itachi whispered to the two men, a whisper barely they could hear. However Mei took in all the words an mouthed them slowly to her friend across her: 'Leader is putting Deidara with Kazuki, I with Mei, and Sasori with Michiko. I was assigned to train Mei first, then Sasori with your partner then Deidara with the blind girl. Be strict.'

Michiko gave a slight nod, just as they turned to face the large table a few feet away. Deidara returned to his semi-full plate and continued to eat as Sasori returned to his seat. Itachi walked to Mei's chair, standing patiently behind it.

"Yes?" The silver haired asked even though the answer already roamed her mind.

"Get up. Follow me." He commanded. Slowly he turned his back to her and began walking out of the dimly lit room. She sighed and slowly got up, not seeing any need to rush. Michiko waved to her friend that rested in walking out of the kitchen without a word.

Consistent taps were heard through the long lit hallway. A strong, confident stride from the infamous Itachi Uchiha, and a quiet, sly pair of taps from the young Mei Kamizuki. She remained distant from the criminal, walking slower than the man, finding no need in hurrying up to him so she wouldn't get lost. He sharply turned a corner and a little after came his partner however by that time he had turned into a room. Two doors rested on either wall of the hall, wooden, and closed. Her blind eyes grazed from the left to the right walls, studying the similar doors. With a sigh she walked up to one, and kicked it slightly; the small sound echoing the hall soon fading off. She waiting, sure of her choice and to a success the silver doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal her partner. Shock hidden in his eyes. 'How did she know?' he thought. Hidden in the shadows of the room behind Itachi stood Madara and his companion Nagato, both puzzled of how she knew.

Mei slipped past the dark eyed man, not minding him at all. "Why are we here?" she asked as her hidden eyes roamed the room. Around were wooden posts wrapped in padding? On the tan padding blood stains laid, signaling it was a training post. Around the wall small cases and shelves held various weapons, katana, nun chucks, large and small kunai and shuriken, staffs, more.

"To train. To see your abilities." The tall man spoke, walking to the center of the room just ahead of Mei.

"I think you have seen plenty of my abilities." She spoke referring to the previous escape attempts made by her and her comrades. Her partner made no comments just eyes the girls blindfold. "Besides, I can't show all my abilities without my hands. You broke my wrists yesterday, I'm sure you recall." The girls head cocked to the side, silver strands flowing with the movement. Again no response. Instead the ebony haired man lunged at her quickly, not a blink could have missed it. He tried to throw a kick at the young girl; she bent backwards and flipped at the sharp move. She desperately tried to prevent her wrists from moving too much, the slightest turn sent immense pain through her body. He lunged at her once more, repeating the words in his mind 'no mercy' he threw another kick only for it to be dodged as she scooted to the side but counter acted it with a strong punch. She inched her head to the side, his fist barely missing her ear, the girl jumped up and launched herself over the man by jumping off his arm he just used to try an impale her cheek. Mei landed not far from him, spinning around to meet another pale fisting quickly inching its way to her face. She ducked and threw a kick to the man; he turned to the side and grabbed her ankle. She wouldn't let him too break her ankle, so she launched her mouth at his wrist, biting a well known pressure point. His hand quickly but temporarily lost feeling and released her ankle as expected. She took the chance to gain distance from him and ran to a far corner of the room, ignoring the various weapons alongside it. She didn't want the weapons; Mei knew she needed to test her strength alone. Itachi turned around to look at the girl. Quickly he reached inside his cloak and shot 3 black kunai at the girl. Without a second thought she ducked into a split, avoiding the 3 sharp blades, causing them to crash into the wall with an echoing clatter. The silver haired girl rolled from her spilt and stood straight again. She not abling to take another breath, the man before her shot out various numbers of kunai and shuriken; about 4 of each. With a long sudden breath Mei jumped above two low projectiles and kicked another two out of the way. When she landed the second row of 4 came at her. Her body twisted and turned to miss the flying blades, each one aiming to pierce her flesh however dismissing this goal as the only thing they having a chance to pierce was the long wooden shelve behind her. Stabbing into its wood like it was a person. Mei glared at the man from behind her blindfold, her mysterious eyes roaming to the far corner of the room in which held the two leaders of the Akatsuki. They watched contently, taking in every move she did, their eyes hiding awe and amazement of her quickness. However a common thought roamed their mind as to 'why isn't Itachi using his sharingan' but then again she wasn't able to use her jutsu. Maybe he was making it fair.

Mei took a large breath, not abling to catch it from the previous moments. Once done she composed herself. Itachi merely observed the girls actions, not one scratch rested on her, not one bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, not one whimper she gave out from working herself so hard to dodge him and his weapons. Suddenly she bolted towards him, snapping him from his thoughts. She launched her right black shoed foot towards his face only for it to be pushed out of the way with his right hand, causing her to slightly spin; her back momentarily shone to him as she tried to face herself forward. This giving Itachi the chance to strike her from behind. He forced his fist for her jaw, as she turned herself back around; her blindfolded eyes not having a chance to spot his fist yet. However not even a millimeter away her head tilted back abling his fist to slip right in between her shoulder and neck. Missing its target. A smirk found its way to her face as she carefully but hastily rammed her elbow towards her partner's waist. Only to be caught by his other hand right before it could make contact.

This moment seemed to slow down the room, as if time has just stopped. Nagato and Madara both watching intensely at the similar pair of people not far from them. Itachi and Mei. Mei's head slightly tilted up, Itachi's left fist right under it. She was in mid turn, her back more shone to him than her front but yet she took advantage and tried to ram her elbow into his waist for he was not two inches away but he used his free hand to catch it. Her face looked toward the door as his faced hers. Nagato's eyes watched the girl take a deep breath, her body still as a statue as was Itachi's. They were each other's match in combat. 'She is way too strong to be the age she is, and she isn't even a genin for she has no headband. That blindfold seems to have no effect on her fighting, yet I still haven't seen her jutsu in action.' The thoughts never ending in his mind and to Madara whom looked at the pair from under his orange swirled mask 'There is something she is hiding under that blindfold of hers, something she really doesn't want anyone to see. However it seems to have no effect on her fighting skills, how could she become so strong with that thing covering her eyes?' thoughts too roamed his mind. Soon however the time seemed to regain itself and Mei tried to trip the man grasping her elbow, he jumped back, enabling distance to come between the 2. Mei not even having able to stand straight up before Itachi sent another pair of kunai at her. She was too lost in breath to jump out of the way and Itachi knew this, that's why he chose that time to send more projectiles at her. She couldn't, wouldn't even dodge them, for she was still trying to stand straight up. They increased towards her rapidly, Nagato and Madara's hearts raced with suspense as she made no movement what so ever, she was too out of breath. 'She is going to get hit' all three men said inside their heads as the kunai flew fast towards her face. In an instant her body fell back onto the ground, small dabs of blood fell onto the floor as the echoing of the impact raced across the room. The men's eyes widened at the event. The impact noise was not as suspected, instead of a flesh piercing, hollow, gorging sound was a quick, high pitched clatter of a sound. Itachi took a step to the girl but soon stopped as her legs moved slightly, then her whole body. Curiosity flooded all the minds in the room except hers. Slowly she brought herself to sit up, her head tipped back but soon rested forward. No cuts found on her face, no kunai stuck from her cheek or forehead or nose. All the rested on her nose was the black studs she used for her bridge piercing in which she had the whole time. No blood oozed from her face or neck, only a small string of the crimson liquid flowed from her mouth. A smirk found its way on her face as the men, in the shadows and in front of her, began to show a sense of shock in their eyes as those same eyes trailed over the young girl's mouth. Sticking out of her semi open mouth was the 2 kunai Itachi had previously shot at her. Her teeth gripped the tips of the metal daggers, having caught them before they could strike her. She whipped her head to the side and released the blades, sending them across the room. Slowly the young girl got up off of the black stone floor and stood straight, wiping the small amount of blood from her chin all the while a smile etched on her face as she sent a hidden glare to the frustrated man just before her.

Itachi sent a cold stare at her, frustration went through his veins, not expecting her to be this cunning especially without her wrists. The ebony haired man walked over to the girl casually, she sensing he wasn't going to do anything, therefore didn't move. He grabbed her arms in one hand and held the other above her wrists. Slowly a green light emitted over his pale hand as he intently stared at the small joints; slowly the pain she held in her wrists went away and they felt normal again, she could actually feel them. Once done, he dropped her hands and walked back to his previous spot, without a word. Mei travelled her blindfolded gaze down and picked up her arms, slowly she bent her wrist and to her hidden surprise felt no pain; she happily ripped away the bandages that were bound over her wrists and dropped the shreds onto the cold ground.

Her face went to look at Itachi; his eyes were no longer the usual ebony night shade, but a piercing crimson with specs of black. The red dagger like eyes could shine through a pitch black room, they glowed with power. Immense power. Mei took the hint for he had not activated the power until that moment. Quickly her hands flowed into the signs she remembered by heart. Soon the usual thin blue chakra strings wrapped around her arms and flowed onto the ground beneath her feet, 2 for each arm. She bit the clasp of one of her black stud snakebites as the moment too began to stiffen with tension.

The two infamous leaders stood in the dark, observing the thin blue strings that came from her cloak sleeves and lightly rested on the ground. One trailing by her wrists and the other trailing from the top of her hand on both arms. They were the same color of the common blue chakra, except the strands looked as if the chakra itself flowed inside them, in waves, going through with each second. The owner of those strands stood still and straight, facing her opponent not far from her. Her blindfold held a weakness against the sharingan; it couldn't get through to her eyes. With one swift movement her arm launched the chakra strings at the raven haired man, he dodged only to see her launch the other arms strings at him. One managed to strike him, latching onto his sleeve tightly.

"You mine as well stop that Mangekyō Sharingan. Its only wasting your chakra more than the normal Sharingan would. It can't reach me through my blindfold." Spoke the quiet Mei from across the room, her words subtle but hit the 3 men hard. 'How does she know what my sharingan is? One can't easily find out such information.' Thought Itachi, he not knowing that the same thought was ringing through another Uchiha's mind, Madara.

"How can she possibly know about the Mangekyō Sharingan…?" Whispered Nagato to his comrade beside him, the words could barely be heard himself, so the young girl wouldn't find out they were there, watching the whole scene. Madara shook his head, unsure. Another smirk crossed the pale girl's face,

"I know about the Mangekyō because I take such powerful things into consideration, so I study, find resources." The 2 dark leaders held nothing but shock in their bodies, no one else could have possibly heard Nagato's words, and Madara himself could barely hear them. They looked at each other, the ringed eyes of Nagato to Madara's only visible eye through his orange swirled mask; then slowly walked into the dim light of the room, visible to the 2 opponents.

"Who are your resources?" Asked Madara, no more in his happy child like Tobi voice, but in a smooth dark, low voice, as if the other ego of Tobi never rested inside him. Mei snapped her head to face them, observing the man whom just spoke, the man she thought to be Tobi.

"That's not your concern, now is it?"

"Oh but it is, a girl of your age shouldn't know about the Mangekyō, it is very hard to learn about such a thing and it makes us wonder how you came to know about it." He spoke again, his words bounding off the dark walls of the room, only to file into Mei's ears. "Now what are your resources?"

"They are of no use to you now, I know of the Mangekyō already." She tightened her grasp on Itachi's arm as she spoke her soft words.

"Yes, but we can't let the information you know get into other hands, ones that could possibly have a chance of defeating us. Therefore we must know. And destroy it." Madara spoke; Mei shifted her blinded gaze to her god Nagato, Pein. She was composed, more than she had been before by almost revealing her hidden secret to everyone in one quick second. This time she was choosing her words wisely.

"Ah, but I cannot do that. There are two people in this room, maybe all whom would not want you to destroy the most important resource. Isn't that right Itachi?" She moved her covered eyes to stare into Itachi's piercing red ones. He looked at her, hiding the shock for he knew what she meant. However this sent Itachi in thought 'How did she know Sasuke?' he asked himself inside his strong mind. He needed to end this battle and quickly for he needed to ask her questions.

"Itachi?" Asked Nagato, excluding him from his thoughts. Itachi snapped his head up; his black hair flowed with his movements. "What do you know?" his leader asked him, all eyes were on Itachi at this moment. The ebony haired man merely shook his head

"She knows Sasuke." He spoke sternly, his words trying to cut into her like a sharp piece of ice. She merely smiled, for Sasuke was her best friend besides the infamous Michiko. They had been friends for a very long time, not as long as Michiko and her but yet just as long. Sasuke knew what she hid under her blindfold. For he was one of the only ones to know, she trusted him enough to reveal her eyes warning him not to look straight into them, then her past, and he trusted her enough to describe the hidden powers of the Uchiha clan, and his past, his goal. Everything. She didn't use Sasuke as a friend just to get to the sharingan secrets, she wasn't like that. She was his friend, she tried the very best she could to be a friend, all the while acting her usual self like she would with Michiko. One would think their personality as twins, but no.

Suddenly the pattern of Itachi's eyes changed, they still kept their crimson red color but held a different black pattern. Snapping Mei from her thoughts, she couldn't feel her tie with the blue chakra strings anymore. Her gaze drifted down to her arms, one against her side, the long strings coming from her arm then falling to the floor in excessiveness. Her other arm, wrapped around her partners arm, the sleeve being too dense to strike a pressure point or even suck out his chakra through it. However his gaze continues to look at her, dead in the center of where her eyes would be, every so often it would shift to her strings and then back up to her blindfold. Suddenly the blue chakra string attached to Itachi's arm started to retract, slowly growing shorter as it retracted back to Mei and disappeared into her arm,

"What the hell?" She spoke to herself, watching as the blue outlines of the strings slightly glowed as they dispersed into her skin. Her other arm still held 2 chakra strings down by her side. "What did you do?" The girl asked her opponent across from her, standing straight and tall, still glaring down at her with the piercing ruby eyes.

"I can determine what my sharingan does. Apart from that I can copy and manipulate what you do." He spoke, his voice low and subtle but stern enough to strike the girl not far from him.

"You need to see my eyes to do so." She whispered, more to herself than anyone.

"I thought so too, yet I looked at your chakra strings, and I saw into them. I found a way to control and manipulate them through you because the strings all lead back to your eyes." As he spoke those words Mei swallowed hard, to keep herself from saying something she would regret. 'How? How is that possible?' she screamed in her mind, no one could see into her eyes without immense pain, without agony running through their veins. But no, not him. Maybe it was because he saw through her chakra strings. Maybe, maybe not. She couldn't figure this out. She didn't know what to do, for once she was stumped. If she kept her last pair of chakra strings out then he may have a chance to control it again, he had one right now. But she may have a chance to use them in awhile, however if she kept them out it would waste her chakra even more. She had to take a chance…or did she?

Slowly thoughts poured into her mind, ideas. Suddenly the two sky blue strings from her arm retracted, growing shorter, so short they didn't touch the ground anymore and soon went up her arm further, into her sleeve. Then the silver haired girl charged at the ebony haired man not far from her. At rapid speed the young girl shot her hands at different spots of the man, trying to match pressure points against him. He twisted and turned to dodge her small but harsh attacks on him. Her quickness amazed the two men standing off to the side, Itachi was one of the fastest men in the organization, could trigger hand signs so fast it looked like he didn't even do them to activate a jutsu, could appear right behind someone after being across the room from them, however it seemed she was giving him a taste of what it was like. The blinded girl jabbed numerously, her arms moving so fast that they seemed blurred. Itachi blocked one of her jabs, grabbing her hand tightly. She quickly brought her leg straight up and targeted Itachi's shoulder, slamming her heel down as if a weight rested upon it. The crimson eyed man slipped past her long pale leg and holding onto her hand still; he tugged on her hand, pulling her to him but swung around and let go at immense force. She flew into a nearby wall, her spine being the first thing to make impact into the wall, sending a hollow feeling throughout her body. The wall slightly cracked from the brute force she was forced to release when thrown, blood flew from the pierced mouth of the girl, staining the floor with little spots of the crimson liquid as her body soon followed, seemingly limp and lifeless.

From across the room stood the 3 men. Nagato tilted his back, taking in what just happened, never taking his eyes off her. Madara studied the past events, her catching rapid kunai in her mouth without a sweat, the blue chakra strings she can use and manipulate just like Sasori, her rapid speed maybe faster than Itachi if possible, the way she knew exactly where she wanted to hit. She was something else.

'How does she know Sasuke? Why did he tell her about the sharingan? How is she so fast?' more and more questions flooded the intelligent mind of Itachi, but another thing that wouldn't stop replaying, when he managed to see into her chakra strings, to her eyes. His heart hurt when he did, his chest, his body ached, his head hurt in immense pain, it took a lot of power to stand still, not fall back onto the floor for his legs wouldn't hold him up. But yet he couldn't see straight into the eyes, just a trail to them from her chakra. There is really something she doesn't want anyone to see under that blindfold. Itachi shifted his red gaze to the motionless girl on the floor not far from him. Her body surrounded by small and large pieces of black stone from the wall behind her. Even some specs of blood had found their way onto the ground near her, a couple strands of her silver hair glistened in the dim light of the room, the knot of her ebony blindfold was seen due to her face being rested against the cold rock floor.

"Get her. She's unconscious. And we've seen enough." Spoke the orange haired leader, his many piercings too shined with the little light of the room. He and his masked comrade began to turn, making their way to the door.

"Leader." Spoke a dark low voice; it belonged to none other than Itachi, his eyes never leaving the young kunoichi. The two leaders turned around, expecting to hear if Itachi had something to say but their gazes were drifted to the girl on the floor. Her arm twitched, and then her shoulder soon following was her legs. Slowly, painfully, the girl sat herself up, shaking in weakness but managed to climb back up on 2 legs. Her back lightly rested against the wall behind her, one would think it hurt her to be leaning against the thing that nearly broke her back however her legs couldn't handle standing by themselves, or else she would wobble over. The girl slowly looked up; blood trickled down from both corners of her mouth as she let her hidden eyes observe her opponent.

"She's not done yet." Spoke the orange masked Uchiha as they continued to watch the girl's movements. Suddenly Itachi charged at the weak girl, at immense speed he sent his hand for her neck, waiting to grab it just like before, to squeeze the breath from her very body. To everyone else in the room Itachi seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of her punching his hand to her throat, only for it to hit the wall. She was gone. Just like Itachi had previously done, with immense speed she was in the air. Jumping over his body and away from the man trying to impale her face. In mid-air Itachi grabbed the pale ankle of the girl, intentionally trying to slam her onto the cold ground. Mei avoided this by doing what she had once done before and using her hands and only available foot she used to hold herself from smashing into the ground, helping hold her unbalanced weight. With her free foot, she held herself up with her hands and attempted a kick to her partners jaw. With one swift movement he released her foot and got out of the way as a target. This done, Mei back flipped herself away from the S ranked criminal, landing softly with a 'tap' on the stone floor. Itachi sent multiple kunai her way, the hidden eyes of Mei having barely any time to spot the black daggers coming for her. She twisted away from 2 and before the eye could blink; the third she caught in between of her pointer and middle finger, without a scratch. No second thoughts given, she threw back the kunai, picking up the other 2 he had previously thrown, Mei too sent them back at rapid speed. The ebony haired man dodged all 3 and in the blink of an eye, her blue chakra strings were back, not on both arms, but in the one she had chosen to retract; they had wrapped around his pale neck. A sly smirk crossed over her mouth, for she observed the agony in his eyes. The crimson color looked as if it were being drained from his eyes, showing the ebony color everyone was so used to. His skin started to pale fast, almost resembling the moons glow; his skeletal structure beginning to form against his skin. The man not far from her fell to his knees, his bones striking the floor with a swift, harsh noise. The motionless man's ebony hair started to dull into a cloudy grey. Her smile grew wider as she had finally got him; she finally managed to strike him and suck every wave of chakra.

"Stop!" The loud voice rang through the room, echoing into her head with brute force. Without hesitation she retracted her chakra strings, releasing Itachi from the death grip she managed to make. He fell to the floor in little consciousness as the strings faded into her skin slowly. Mei slightly tilted her head back, taking in her work. Once done she turned around, observing the two shocked leaders of what she had just done. Their faces barely showed any reaction, however in their eyes, even Madara's hidden eyes. Nagato's mouth slightly agape at the sight and the scene he had just seen. Mei quietly walked across the dim room, her light steps barely heard. She walked past the 2 men as if nothing had just happened-

"Wait." The sharp voice halted her in her tracks. "We saw you stop our jutsu but yet e didn't even see you do any hand signs, how did you summon those strings so quickly?" asked the masked man Madara turning to the young girl whom stood facing the dark wooden door.

"Simple. I never stopped it. I just hid them." With that spoken the young girl walked from the room into the brightly lit hallway, finding her way through the hideout to her room.

Nagato and Madara looked at each other and then at their peer still on the floor, motionless and seemingly lifeless.

"She holds immense power." Spoke Madara in amazement, replaying the whole training session in his mind. It was more like a battle. Nagato nodded his head swiftly,

"Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe the next 3 chapters are gonna be really actiony i guess you could say. The girls are being 'trained' but actually being tested on their abilities, this was Mei's, next is Michiko's then Kazuki's if i remember right. So just a heads up.<strong>


	10. A flowers bloom

_Damn this place to hell, and every Akatsuki loser in it. The Akatsuki is a stupid name; I mean seriously who the hell came up with that? A stupid name for a stupid place and stupid people and stupid outfits and stupid-stupid, damn this STUPID!_

The young girl walked down the hallway, her thoughts furiously shooting around in her mind as she followed the red headed puppeteer. The 2 had been told by Pein it was their time to train, no one had heard or even seen the mysterious Itachi since him and Mei had left to train, Mei had been seen wandering the halls alone though. Sasori opened a dark wooden door and walked in, leaving it open for the young girl before slamming it shut. A dim room filled with various weapons and small splatters of blood across the floor, they held a gleam of the few lights in the room, the crimson color contrasting greatly against the stone floor; signaling they were fresh. Michiko walked to the center of the room, letting her black shoed feet step in the small dabs of blood. The bleach blond hair atop her head held the small rays of the lights while the black underneath stood out greatly with the shine.

"Here we train." Spoke Sasori coldly, staring at her from not far away. She glared at him

"My abilities won't be put to their fullest in _here." _Her words dripped venom, sliding through the dense air to the dense man.

"Too bad." He launched at her, kunai in hand ready to slice her throat in a swift movement. She ducked and slid away from him, sliding her leg against the floor aiming to trip his puppet legs. With a swift jump he turned and through numerous kunai and shuriken all around quickly. They sliced through the air as she twisted and turned past their paths, with a sigh she grabbed a long wooden staff against the wall and twirled it fastly. It slapped the metal projectiles away from her targeted body, some being launched back towards the s-ranked criminal whom now stood silently on the floor. Realizing the metal objects stopped attacking her, Michiko relaxed herself yet holding the staff up as a guard. Suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded the red haired man, Michiko stood in a defensive stance, her energy laced in a guard for she had no idea how much stronger the man before her was. As the white dust like smoke cleared another figure could be seen around Sasori. Its wooden body rested around Sasori just as a parent would when protecting their child, it looked emotionlessly to Michiko the dark eyes rolling around like a dolls. Its black hair ruffled in a mess just like a mane, as the joints and braces of the puppet could barely be seen under the large brown cloak it held over its body. Its mouth repeatedly opened and shut, with each movement a loud chitter would sound throughout the room. Sasori's fingers were bent and barely noticeable chakra strings could be seen at the tips of them but slowly fading out as the puppet moved itself in front of Sasori as if it were a lizard.

"Meet the third kazekage." Sasori's words were cold and emotionless as the head of the brown puppet turned to the side and then fell back straight again, quickly rocking and twitching back and forth before stopping as if it were broken. Michiko's mouth slowly slid open as she realized the puppeteer's demented ways of puppet making through dead bodies. Frustration ran through her veins, turning to anger slowly. She launched herself across the room to the pair, twirling the long wooden staff furiously. She jumped in the air, staff above her head before quickly slamming down towards the red head of Sasori. The force and speed of the scene seemed to slow down as her heart pounded, watching the staff come closer and closer to the man only for her hopes to be crushed as a harsh crack rang through her ears. Her eyes roamed to the staff, seeing sharp, small shards fall to the ground and it nearly broken in half. The kazekage loomed in between Sasori on the floor and Michiko in the air, its doll like hands grasped the end of the staff and pushing it upwards before it finally snapped in half sending pieces all over. Her feet met the floor with a smack as her heart jumped seeing the puppet lash at her with its wooden hand. The young girl flipped back creating space between them and stood straight only to feel a burning sensation ring throughout her cheek and a wet feeling right after. Placing a tan hand to her cheek it stung vigorously at her own touch causing her to retract her hand. On the tips of her fingers was a stream of familiar crimson liquid, the liquid tracing its way down her hand slowly warming it. Her shocked eyes roamed to the pair not far from her to see senbon resting in the hollow fingers of the puppetted kazekage.

"Damnit." Cursed the young girl under her breath. She took a breath and launched herself at the men, quickly grabbing kunai and shuriken and throwing them before she reached the puppeteer and his creation. The kazekage slapped the flying objects out of the way just like a flyswatter would hit flies. Michiko tried kicking the machine only for her leg to be caught; she kicked off her only standing leg and twirled, attempting a kick with it but was grabbed and thrown against a nearby wall harshly. She fell to the ground heavily, her breath in large pants against the floor before wobbly bringing herself up to face the pair.

"I thought even you would be stronger than this." Spoke the emotionless Sasori, his eyes roaming the young girl not far from him

"Because this type of fighting isn't my strongest ability." She managed to get out through her pants. "I need flowers." A confused look etched its way into Sasori's cold eyes, then they slowly ran to the far corner of the room knowing his 2 leaders were silently watching in the shadows. He saw the silhouetted heads nod slowly before watching the girl once more. She hadn't attempted a move, just as he expected. The third kazekage slowly climbed upon Sasori's back as the man moved himself to the door, beckoning for the young girl to follow; hesitantly she followed the man through the halls before suddenly being blindfolded.

"What the hell? Get this stupid thing off me!" She yelled trying to grasp the black cloth in front of her eyes. A pair of strong cold hands grasped her wrists, the flesh not even so, too hard to be skin but maybe wood.

"We can't reveal the entrance to you just yet." Mumbled Sasori from what seemed like a few feet away, she inferred it was his puppet behind her and just sighed a mad breath before being lead down more halls. After many turns, feet tapping, winding hallways, low rumbling upon the ground making everyone's bodies shake unwillingly, a sharp crisp of air caressed Michiko's body her hair blowing with the small breeze. She inhaled the fresh scent of the nature around her, feeling even semi-free from where she was. A hard force pushed her slightly, signaling for her to move on and so she did, her fee scraping past shallow water before coming damply upon dirt. They walked more and more, time slowly passing as they encountered a few jumps and hops to get to higher land. Suddenly the blindfold was ripped from her face; her eyes blinked open slowly adjusting to the bright sun rays. She observed her surroundings, noticing a rather large mountain like structure behind them, its black rock contrasting greatly to the scene of lively tree's, blue sky, green grass matching with subtle patches of dirt and most important to her; blooming flower beds. She noticed slight movement on the large mountain and noticed two of the men she had previously met sitting on a ridge of the mountain, if she remembered correctly it was Pein and Tobi. Suddenly as if on cue with a sweeping breeze, a kunai shot straight past the bridge of her nose, barely missing it and crashing into the large stone wall not far from her. The tan girl whipped her head to see the old kazekage, its hand detached and bent back to reveal a small hollow hole in its wrist, reaching further into its arm. The puppets hand snapped back into place, hiding the weapon's hole before launching at her. She dodged rapidly from its swift attacks before managing to slide under it and run further away. Turning around to face the puppet and its puppeteer further away from her she brought her hands up to form rapid hand signals, one's she hadn't used in a long while.

"Hanakotoba." She whispered, suddenly the cloak and her in it started to dissolve with the passing wind, not long after was her body gone and replacing it was little specks of yellow pollen floating with the breeze before disappearing into nearby flowers. Sasori watched the movements of the dissipated girl, observing the small sparkle like specs of pollen float like a fluent spirit In the air before burring themselves into all different flowers around him and his puppet.

_What is she planning…Hanakotoba…that means the language of flowers…hm, so this is why she needed flowers…? _The orange haired man of Pein thought to himself, too observing the directions of the girl, next to him his partner Tobi also thought to himself as his hidden face watched the scene before them

_The flower language, I see why she needed the flowers then, but if so then this brings her at a big disadvantage when battling. She can't be put to full use without floral surroundings…_

Suddenly the petals of the flowers blew off and spun around as if a tornado were striking the very land. A strong floral created breeze winded around the tornado like structure soon dying down as the petals collected each other. Standing not far from Sasori and his puppet were about 5 silhouetted creatures. All made from the colorful petals of the flowers, blue, purple, red, green, and yellow girl figures stood silently. No inch of emotion ran across their faces, no inch of a face ran over the petalled head. The bodies were merely those of a young woman, Michiko in fact; however the Akatsuki cloak was nowhere in sight, not even petal created on the bodies. The bodies just held the figure of a bare woman and that's it, all standing still and quietly as if statues. Suddenly the arm of the middle figure, red, went up into the air its palm facing the blue sky. Next the blue figure located on the left end of the row of 5 raised its arm and pushed it out to the left, as if on cue the body located on the opposite end of the row, green, too raised its arm but moved it to reach out to its left. The only 2 remaining bodies located right next to the middle on either side raised their arms simultaneously and pointed them out in front of their own bodies, reaching their palms toward their opponents of Sasori and his puppet, them being purple and yellow. The red headed man only stood confused at the group of figures. Suddenly they all flashed their arms to the pair of puppets, rapid needles flying towards them. Kazekage blocked himself in front of Sasori, letting the gold senbon like weapons strike the wooden creature. As the needles struck the puppet, most sticking into the thing, the 5 colorful figures's jumped away and hid in the nearby trees. The red head moved his puppet so he could notice the numerous senbon pinned into the wooden puppet, suddenly a long string like object intervened the observations of Sasori. The thorn covered vine viciously grabbed the head of the third kazekage before pulling it into the direction from which it came. Sasori quickly thought out a strategy and controlled his puppet to fastly slice the vines, jumping back to his master. Once done the brown eyed man observed his surroundings, the purple petalled girl launched herself from a lively tree; in her hands a long smoothed wooden staff. Sasori remembered her past battle with him and that being her designated weapon, resulting a losing on her part and smiled as he directed the kazekage puppet to guard him just as the girl whipped her arms down, staff in hand. The wooden hands of the puppet went to grab the top end of the staff just as it did before but faced a new outcome. The end of the staff suddenly spiked out in multiple thorns, with the help of movements from the violet figure it struck down onto the brown haired head of the puppet. Sasori threw two kunai towards the figure making it dodge, releasing the staff before disappearing again. Small cracks ran down the face of the third kazekage enraging the red haired man. He turned just in time to see multiple green daggers flying straight towards him; with a swift movement the kazekage swatted the daggers away and shot out its own daggers from the hidden compartments of its arms. The silver kunai flew into the tree's, disappearing into the shadows. Slowly they waited for a sign, looking all around the silent air. A slight movement was seen in the corner of Sasori's brown eyes and he turned to see the purple petalled figure walk from the trees, vines wrapped around her legs slowly flowing up to her neck. With a sudden shift in the air, she launched herself to the man and his comrade. The puppet launched chains from its arms, aiming for the seemingly young floral woman; she jumped up into the air dodging the metal ropes. Suddenly they moved rapidly up to her as she rested in the air, they wrapped themselves around her leg and pulling the girl downward viciously. One barely had time to watch the scene before a loud thud rang through the air and a puff of smoke clouded around where the girl should have struck the earth. As the dust cleared away the yellow figure jumped from the sky, trying to strike the red headed puppeteer. The free arm of his puppet reached up to the girl, his arm seemingly changed into a saw like object and slashed the girl away. Her body ripped in half, pieces of petals flying with the wind whilst her body seemed to slow down; hitting the dirt floor in a mess of scattered flower petals. Watching this happen the other bodies flew from the shadows; all excluding one. They viciously ran to the pair, Sasori watched as they did before being taken back as his puppet was launched away from him. His eyes switched to where the purple body had previously been slammed into the ground, the vines wrapped around her body now reached onto the chains of the kazekage who had sill had a hold of her. They traveled up the chains and pulled the puppet towards her rapidly. The blue girl suddenly jumped from behind the violet flower, her hands forming from the delicate sapphire petals to sharp hedge cutter like blue blades. She began to spin as she neared the puppet before seemingly striking it. She missed as Sasori pulled his puppet from the vine grasp and attacked the girls who nearly struck his face. The kazekage viciously launched at the girls, throwing sharp blades in every direction as they swiftly dodged and threw their own attacks back. Time slowly passed as the battle grew more intense with every attack, by now 2 bodies had fallen into a small mess of petals, yellow and green. Sasori held no pant or huff, he was calm and composed as the bodies not so far from him were as well. Suddenly the red girl whipped her hands in many different seals before finishing rapidly letting a cloud of smoke puff around her and the others. Blue chakra rapid flew around all the bodies, even the fallen buds upon the ground, wind charged throughout the air, flowing through the red hair of the interested Sasori; even his leaders whom watched contently. The bodies of the girls slowly dispersed into the many petals it was used to make them and swirled around gracefully before joining together in a colorful body. Its petite feet touched the dirt ground gracefully, the body stood tall' its head facing its opponent.

"Enough of this." Sasori's harsh words spoke before he whipped his hand forward, the past third kazekage being sent towards the girl in one quick motion. It swings its wooden arms in the form of punches only for them to miss its target as the girl swiftly twisted all around the puppet, dodging and ducking the threat. Frustrated, Sasori commanded his puppet to lash out the metal chains from its arms, it did so; letting the chains target the girl and fly towards her only for them to miss or either hit a tree as she ducked right in time. One of the chains managed to stick straight into a tree, letting the puppet be restrained for the narrow amount of time. The girl jumped onto the stuck chain as the puppet struggled to get it unstuck. Its other arm sent sharp blades and shuriken towards her as she began to run the length of the metal rope. The distance between her and the kazekage shortened as her speed was fast across the chain but was cut short as the puppet managed to break its hold on the tree; ripping it in half from the brute force, causing wood shatters to litter the area around it as the top of the tree slowly fell back. The soul of Michiko jumped from the chain and twisted out of the way from more and more weapons shot at her but managed to throw sharp kunai-like daggers made from some of the very petals on her body. The sped towards Sasori and the puppet both causing one of the puppets arms to detach its limbs revealing more chains underneath; and shoot in front of its master as it dodged its own projectiles. The blades stabbed into the forearm of the puppet which rested in front of Sasori's face, nearly crashing through it. This then gave the young bodied girl to land and slice her arm through one of the metal ropes holding the puppets arm together with her hand now formed in a sharp colorful blade. It sliced clean through the metal, letting remnants of the arm to fall onto the dirt floor. Sasori viciously sent his one armed puppet after the girl, sending blades and weapons flying towards her before it was close enough to use its saw to slash at her, only for her swift body to dodge it like a ghost.

_Damn this…I can't use half the abilities of kazekage because they won't work on her. My poisons…the iron sand…Wait! _The red headed Sasori thought to himself before an idea snapped into his mind. The girl jumped and spun around the puppet as it tried to attack her, looking as if she were dancing before flipping away from it as if the kazekage were about to explode. As she landed upright on her feet a sudden flash echoed through the air, causing her to turn and face her opponent not far from her. A large blue chakra like circle was coming from the remaining arm of the puppet, she had barely any time to take a hold of the situation before multiple, maybe thousands of puppet arms, similar to the kazekage's, reached out from the portal like seal. They rapidly reached out to her in a swarm, managing a hold on the petalled body. Some hands grabbed her arms and legs, even the colorful neck while others merely reached straight into her stomach and shoulders; their hands coming into view on the other side of her. Her body seemed to weaken slowly as the time seemed to slow also. The leaders from afar stood in shock at what they had come to witness, Sasori stood emotionless as he watched his puppet break through the soul of his opponent. With a seemingly sharp second, the many arms having a hold on the girl ripped away from her body, sending multiple petals to dance through the air. The girl did not fall, but was obviously in pain as she barely moved; then again she had no choice but to stay still for large and small hole rested on the body as petals fell and migrated off of it leaving a blank space of air to fill the vacancy. The arms disappeared back from which they came as the puppet and his master watched contently. Slowly with the new breeze did the petals litter the air like confetti through a joyous parade, some fell to the dirt floor below as the body began to look as if it were no longer that. Sasori began to grow impatient watching the girl disperse into the air slowly, he moved his hand in a sharp slide commanding the puppet to finish the girl but soon stopped. The floral soul of Michiko and her rugged petal body slowly raised an arm. Doing so the flower petals flying even faster off it with the motions, she reached the patched hand out towards the puppet barely any petals left on it; she then closed it into a fist rapidly. Suddenly the human puppet not far from her began to twitch and shiver, Sasori and the others watched with confusion etching in their minds. The red headed puppeteer casually tried to control his puppet, trying to raise its arm but to no extent as the arm wobbly raised but stopped as the shell of its skin cracked and broke off to reveal small vines and thorns run over and through it. More vines showed themselves as their crawled across and through the puppet, breaking it apart from the inside out. Pieces of the kazekage fell to the ground, his only remaining arm to numerous weapons hidden inside it to pieces of its wooden shell of skin until the whole puppet rattled to the ground barely holding together as the vines nearly consumed it whole. The flower girl still stood but barely any of her was left to stand, raging and impatient Sasori launched himself towards her with kunai in hand. Violently he slashed through the holed and barely remaining stomach of the girl; letting the 2 pieces of her fly away with the silent wind.

With a sigh the red head walked over to his broken puppet, his brown eyes closed as he shook his head. His eyes opened when a small shuffle sounded in his ears, turning he saw a familiar body slowly come together and lie n the ground. Michiko's body was patched together as if when she dispersed the first time was being rewound however she did not move, soon all her body was back as one and looking as if nothing happened, cloak upon her body, her tan skin slightly lit up from the setting sun, black hair fanned off around her against the ground whilst some blonde pieces fell over her face.

Sasori spoke no words, grabbing the remnants of his own puppet and it's weapons before disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small breeze caressed the body of Michiko as she lay unconscious. Nagato and his partner slowly walked up to her body and studied it before looking at each other

"Stronger than she let's off." Spoke Nagato casually before letting his eyes roam to the orange tinted sky as the sun set behind the peaceful trees.

"Maybe so…but she has a strong disadvantage to her jutsu." Spoke Madara quietly letting his cloaked arms come up against his chest. Nagato nodded,

"Now all who is left is Kazuki."

"She was our original target because of her Kekkei Genkai, the power these 2 have so far showed us may mean she is stronger, I guarantee it."

"If not we will kill her."

"Or we could just train her. Like you said their power is too strong to let away in death." Madara spoke, Nagato thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding.

* * *

><p>yeah i haven't written a chapter of Blind In Sight for awhile so i thought, heyy why not? So yeah this is Michiko's training session, sorta confusing i know, im sorry but i worked hard on it and at least it's another chapter so yeahhhh, hope ya'll enjoyed it, review if you'd like.<p> 


	11. The start of eyesight

"Now why must you continue your incessant rambling?" Spoke an agitated female. Her silver head of hair glistening with the light of the room she was in. She sat in a wooden chair not far from her dear friend Michiko. The blue eyed girl looked over at her blindfolded friend and smiled

"Why not talk MeiMei?" she asked happily, not long ago did the tired girl wake from unconsciousness.

"Because you are still weak. Keep talking and you waste energy." Michiko laughed this off as her friend just boredly stared at her. "Michiko."

"Yes?" Her eyes snapped to her uninterested friend,

"Hush up. I'll go fetch you some food." She spoke getting up from her chair, Michiko thanked her greatly but Mei made no movements to the door, only reaching her fingers to the zipper upon her cloak.

"What are you doing MeiMei?" She interestedly asked, staring at her friend whom let her newly unzipped cloak drop to the floor and straighten out the fishnet layer of cloth running down her abdomen from under her rib caged cut shirt.

"If we have to stay in this blasted place then I'm not going to make it worse on myself by wearing the dreaded thing." Mei spoke as she kicked the cloth against a wall and tightened her ebony bandana. Michiko scrunched her tan nose as she observed Mei's choice of clothing, and worse the color. All Mei wore was a long sleeve shirt, cut off at the high of her ribs, the visible parts that could be seen through her skinny body. Under the shirt was a longer shirt of nothing but fishnet stretching down to reach the hem of her shorts that didn't reach past her upper thigh wear even more layer of fishnet wrapped itself against her skin down to her mid-thigh. Mei only wore the typical ninja shoes and fish netted fingerless gloves upon her hands. Her silver hair slightly shone with the flickering candle upon the nightstand next to Michiko's resting place. And of course, the bandana covering Mei's nightmare and worst weapons, black to match the rest of her attire. Michiko grimaced at the thought of needles piercing her own skin as she observed the glimmering studs against the faint candle light, the studs of her paired piercings under her lower lip and the ones just under the hem of her bandana, slightly pushing it up as they rested in the flesh of her bridge.

"Why do you constantly look like you're going to a funeral?" Michiko asked with a slash of a smirk, earning a hidden glare from her friend.

"At least I don't look like the sun just pooped me onto a rainbow." With that Mei stepped across the floor to open the dark wooden door and smirked as she shut it behind her. "Honestly…" she mumbled with a sigh. Walking down the bare stone halls, bright light hanging from the ceiling; contrasting greatly to the color of the walls. The young girl crossed her arms upon her chest, reaching one arm up and findled with one of the many piercings lining her ears. Her fingers traced and twisted the multiple black studs and even a few dangling ones before coming upon a strangely shaped pendent. It was on the second hole of her right ear, the cold metal tingling into her skin as she identified the shape. A strawberry. She always had a fancy for the small red fruit, its taste never tiring upon her tongue. Izumo had gotten her the pair of earrings for 12th birthday that and allowing the two studs under her bottom lip to be punctured there, matching it with her most favored delicacy, strawberry shortcake. She only wanted to wear one, she gave the other two her brother; hiding it away in one of the scroll pockets of his flak jacket so he would always be near it even when he worked. It being the only sense of color she allowed herself to wear, the only sense of color she _wanted _to wear, for wearing other colors besides black and her hair -white- could possibly shine out the small dab of red color this little strawberry held. She wanted her brother's present to shine out on her, for incase her and him were ever apart again; she had this one little earring to hold onto.

Suddenly snapping Mei from her tearful thought, a familiar head of hair could be seen running her hands against the cold stone wall. Kazuki slowly slid down the dark hallway, her frail hands frantically searching the walls as her legs cautiously stepped while leaning her against it. Just as her hands felt the rim of a sharp corner, her legs had already pushed her against it and she began to quickly near the ground, her face being the object to break her fall. Kazuki desperately tried to brace herself for impact only to no extent as she never hit it. Grasping her arms from behind stood a calm Mei and sighed as she slowly pulled her upright and steadied her blind friend.

"Who's there?" The ebony haired girl asked, face etched with curiosity and worry only to relax as Mei spoke

"Who let you wonder the halls alone?" her monotone voice asked sharply but stopped to let her ears perk up at a distant noise. Both their head turned as frantic paces came down the hall fastly and a familiar figure turned a corner only to stop and smirk at the sight of the two young women.

"Heyy, you found her. I thought I would have to search the halls all day for this little blind mouse." He walked up closer to the group, his mischievous smirk never leaving his face. Soon he stopped and placed a hand on his hip and with the other gestured to the blind girl "Now I'll take that." Mei tensed and placed an arm between her friend and the s-ranked criminal who now raised an eyebrow at the protective girl.

"First off, this creature here is not a 'that' but a 'she'. Also, why do you possibly need her?" The strict voice of Mei came out rudely to one of the men she despised greatly. Deidara huffed,

"Who are you to be speaking to me like that? She is my partner and that was assigned by Leader, so if you have any complaints on that, then take it up with him. But I was ordered to do something and it just so happens; my partner is needed there too." His voice flowed out, coated in arrogance and a hint of frustration. With the words spoken he took the still arm of Kazuki and pulled her past Mei's thin arm. The man rudely pulled the ebony haired girl down the hall, her nearly falling a couple times; suddenly a foot collided with the stern face of the youngest Akatsuki member, causing him to fall to the ground.

"HA!...not so tough without that mouth of yours." As Mei rushed the words from her mouth, an uneasy idea popped into her head; one she was so used to by now. A hidden stare went down at the unconscious man; a sigh escaped her lips as her hand blindly felt for Kazuki's hand before pulling her closer. Mei knew the idea in her head could put them at such a risk once again, but she was determined not to give up, with another breath of air Mei studied the man and noticed a strange sight on either of his motionless hands. _Are those…yes…how intriguing. _The blinded girl thought to herself as she noticed the slightly agape mouths upon the palms of Deidara's hands.

"Mei? I-is that you?" Asked a flustered Kazuki, her cloudy eyes searching every inch of the blackness she saw for some sort of consolation. Snapped from her interested gaze, Mei looked up and answered Kazuki's call,

"Yes Kazuki, I'm here. Now you must keep quiet until I say, okay?" Kazuki gave a confused expression but complied with a nod and walked with Mei's slight tug of her hand. The two ventured down the winding halls, the silver haired youngling knowing exactly where to go. After turning many corners and gliding different halls, the pair came up to a familiar wooden door and Mei grasped its silver handle, letting the cold touch run through her fingers before pushing the door open. Inside a bored Michiko lay down in her bed, staring her blue eyes into the ceiling hoping to find some sort of distraction from her lonely boredness. However her ears perked at the sudden sound and she sat up looking at the doorway, her eyes lit up and a giant smile planted across her face.

"MeiMei, Kazuki!" She jumped from the stiff bed and ran her bare feet to hug them sorely, but she didn't mind.

"Michiko, we will try again." Mei spoke, removing her shoes and throwing them against a wall along with Kazuki's so their bare feet touched the ground with a barely hearable noise. Michiko instantly knew what she meant and tied her hair up with a stray hair band on her wrist. They too put Michiko's hair up into a ponytail to keep it from straying out and unzipped her cloak before throwing it upon the ground along with an abandoned Mei's and Michiko's. Kazuki wore what she had put on 3 days ago, the dark gray short sleeve shirt, dark purple sweatpants that had stopped and bunched around her knees, and black typical ninja boots. Michiko too grimaced at Kazuki's wear

"You both have no style." She crossed her arms only for Mei to shake her head

"Not like she had a choice, I'm sure." And Kazuki nodded in response, following Mei's orders of keeping quiet till the plan had come to an end. Mei observed her friends colorful outfit, a bright yellow shirt upon her torso whose sleeves didn't get a chance to reach even her shoulders, for there were none only the hem to run across the top of her breast while the ending hem reached her waist. Her bottoms consisted of a bright ruffled purple skirt with a black belt to wrap around the top hem. Just under the ending of her short skirt came fish-netted leggings running down to her black sandaled shoes. Upon her right upper arm was a white ribbon tied tightly, matching a white bracelet upon her left wrist. "And you too have black in your wardrobe so do not bag mine so harshly." Mei chuckled as the group quietly ran down the hall, stopping at a near corner for Mei to listen for any upcoming visitors. No one. Peering a curious head about the corner, Mei's hidden stare found no creature to be walking the hall, just as she had presumed. The group quickly walked down the hall for another corner came up, actually an intersection. The group noticed no one upon the ahead road and Mei couldn't sense anyone past the corner she was near so in reflex, Michiko ran to the opposing wall and waited for a sound of steps. Mei sent a hidden glance down the hall and noticed no one and in return michiko did that same with the hall her corner was resting on. They shook their heads at each other and stepped into the center of the intersection; the two other members waiting for the silver haired girl to remember which path and at the slightest head gesture, the group ran down the northern hallway. The hallway long and bare sent the girls to nervously but fastly walk down it, the bright lights flashing past them as they moved quickly. Their bare feet not louder than a mouse's scurrying across the floor, maybe quieter. Again they came to corners, two hallways to choose from as the third only led to a dead ended hall with two doors upon either side. Michiko pointed a finger to the doors only for Mei to shake her blindfolded head and listen for any upcoming strangers and then sharply turn the corner, her hands grip on Kazuki's tightening with the sudden move and bolt down the hall, barely enabling Michiko to catch up. The blue eyed girl looked at her friend curiously and Mei mouthed the words to her 'I sensed someone coming down the opposing hall' and her friend nodded in understanding before looking back ahead and stopping at another intersection. This too only having two halls to choose as the northern hall was a dead end with three wooden doors. Suddenly as the girls were about to charge down another path, one of the wooden doors opened slowly and out came a tired blue man. Kisame sniffed the air and looked at the opposing hall but only to see nothing and walked further out and too saw nothing; with a shrug he ventured forward and disappeared past another corner.

The girls sighed and looked past the corner at which they had just come, the blue man was nowhere to be seen for he had gone straight, the path they barely had time to turn from and run down the designated hall before hastily turning again; lucky enough for no one to be present. Mei straightened and slowly walked down the short barren hall; her pale hand still grasping the quiet Kazuki's and followed by a curious Michiko. The trio stopped at another corner, the twitch of the pierced ears and a nod from the owner; they turned down the hall to face a large stoned room, matching the rest of the stoned walls they had passed. Its large dome like structure dark but seeable with few lights in front of a large structure placed against the wall they had just come. The group slowly walked further into the domed room and stared at the large structure. A person, or so it seemed from the chest up, carved from stone out of the wall looked as though it were in agony as two large, far larger than the girls themselves, cuffed hands were sticking from the ground facing the figure. Its long fingers looked as though the creature were frozen in place as their hands were about to grasp in pain. Strange winding carvings were winding against the hands; they matched the creature as too carvings wound up to it, reaching its face before darkness covered the rest of the face from the highness of the structure.

Mei nudged her head and Michiko complied, taking her widened eyes off the magnificent structure and turning to the opposite wall of the structure. The stone ground, not reaching that far from the girls before it abruptly stopped and let water make its way to the edge of the dome, all curving with the circular shape the cave had. The wall, carved curvedly and tall, where it looked as though an entrance had been carved and replaced with a larger object in front of it. Michiko pointed at the object curiously only to earn a desired mouthing from her friend, 'boulder'. As the girls quickly made their way to the edge of the floor, where stone met water, Michiko sighed and smiled and shifted her head to her blind and blindfolded friend. Mei too turned her head but a shocked look washed over her face as she quickly pushed her friends down to the side with her own body. Swiping past them at unnoticeable speed came multiple steel kunai and shuriken that only missed its targets and crashed into the far stone wall and fell with a clatter into the shallow water. Michiko let a shocked gaze look to the source to see more Akatsuki then she had originally thought would hopefully not catch them. Konan, adjusting the light origami flower in her hair, Tobi twirling a kunai by its ring around a black gloved finger, a mad Deidara reaching into his pockets, Kakuzu whom only crossed his arms in annoyance and Hidan whom let his red scythe rest in his firmly gripped hand.

"Think you'd get away so easily?" Asked a deep voice from up above, there upon one of the stoned hands stood the Leader, Pein. Upon the other fingers and even sitting in between so was the rest of the Akatsuki members; staring annoyingly down at the group.

"Why are you all here? Why not just let us leave like we have been trying to do this whole time?" Yelled and angry Michiko up to the pierced man, her blue eyes coated in pure furry. He smirked at her response.

"If we can't have your abilities for our organization then no one can, besides if you really wish to leave so badly then you must die. We can't let you and your friends spread this around can we? Besides no one is leaving until we see young Kazuki's power. She was our original objective after all." He spoke sternly with much power hidden. Michiko's fists clenched,

"You will never see her power! Just let us leave! We won't tell anyone!" she yelled, earning slight chuckles from a couple members

"That is such a lie; you know damn well that this will be spoken!" Yelled an angry Hidan, gesturing to the whole hideout. Mei turned her head to her angry friend and spoke,

"Sorry, but even I know that's a lie." This angered Michiko more.

"Then your only option is death." Spoke Pein whom with a flick of the hand let Tobi send another kunai to the group, with ease and not much strength. The tip of the steel blade was quickly caught in between the pale fingers of Mei and thrown the ground.

"Stop this nonsense." Spoke an angered Mei. "Why? Why can you want her so badly?" Yelled Mei up to the Leader, or whom she knew as her own god. Summoning up enough courage to even speak to him like that, amazed her. He raised an eyebrow before answering,

"Well, I do think it is fair to you and your overly angry friend if Kazuki shows us her potential just as you did. Hm? And she was our main goal to take, the Akatsuki do not let something out of their grasp so easily." Suddenly without warning, a flash of orange crossed Mei's blinded vision and to the blind girl herself, in between the frustrated friends. Kazuki gasped as Tobi smashed his body into hers, knocking Mei's grasp upon her hand before jumping over the ebony haired girl and holding a kunai to her throat.

"Tobi is very sorry; Tobi doesn't want to hurt Kazuki." The childish voice of Tobi spoke from behind Kazuki, his right arm grasping her arms behind her back whilst the other held a dark kunai to her pale throat. The cloudy eyed girl gasped and held her head high in fear the blade would scratch her more.

"Kazuki!" Both her friends yelled, even though the pair of innocent girl and criminal were not fifteen feet away, Tobi had flashed in a puff of smoke and re-appeared up upon one of the stone hands; helpless girl in hands.

"Now, how about a deal? If you can fight, and manage to beat a team each; we let her go. If not, she fights." Exclaimed the leader, letting an arm rest upon the stone of one of the long fingers of a hand.

"That doesn't seem very fair." Spoke Michiko, hands propped against her purple skirted hips. Mei took a sigh,

"Fine, just make her fight." She said in defeat for not even Mei could handle arguing at this point. She knew Kazuki was strong and could fight. Michiko's blue eyes widened and turned to her friend near her

"Mei! What are you saying?" She shouted,

"Stop shouting. We both know Kazuki is strong."

"NO! We can't just give up a friend like that!"

"Who said we were giving her up?" This question took the ebony haired girl back and caused her blue eyes to go down in thought before snapping back up,

"We must fight- the girl's sentence was cut off as a sharp object connected with her face making a hollow echo ring through the room and in tune, her bones. Her body flew off the stone flooring and smacking the water numerously like a skipping rock before striking the far stone wall of the large dome, finally falling into the deeper portion of the pool.

"Cut the crap." Spoke Hidan while rubbing his reddening wrist. As if on cue, a foot swung into his vision, barely giving the man time to bring his scarlet scythe in blockade. The sliver haired man pushed his weapon, causing the bare foot to be pressed away only for two pale fingers to jab at him; striking his left arm sharply. "What the hell?" The Jashinist only had time to see silver color move across his vision as his arm dropped lifelessly. Another attack came, this time aiming for his own weapon. Mei swung her foot around towards it, only for it to be blocked and pushed away but she came back with two more fingers and jabbed his side. Suddenly a gust of wind swept through her hair and white sheets of paper clouded across her vision. The pieces of paper spun around her, placing them upon her skin as if her flesh was made of glue. Mei calmly observed the coat of paper, running its way up her arms, plastering itself up her neck and face. The patches met her black bandana, slightly flickering before more pieces flew towards her covering the ebony bondage and more slipping underneath it.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mei spoke as her eyes were hidden twice as much. In an instant, all the paper flew off her body in a scrambled mess, the sheets that had previously covered the blindfold and too under it, being her eyes, floated down to the ground as if nothing had been controlling them and a slight gasped scream came not too far away. All eyes, escept for he asping Michiko whom pulled herself back upong the stone flooring soaking wet, went to the souce of the scream to find Konan. The pieces of paper patching themselves back to her body as her wide amber eyes stared down at the ground. Her newly materialized hands grasped her head tightly as she kneeled to the ground. With a sharp sigh Mei walked to her water logged friend and helped her up and moved wet strands of hair from her eyes before fixing the messy ponytail of her friends ebony head.

"She…saw didn't she?" Asked a panting Michiko, blue eyes focused on the stunned blue haired woman whom grasped the area of her chest where her heart would be. With a small sigh,

"Yes, sadly." Mei crossed her black clothed arms as she stared at her eyes' victim. Murmurs were heard throughout the dome like room before hushing under the hand of their leader.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled down, Mei smirked and shook her head before fixing a lock of hair that seemed to have bothered her among the many pieces nearly shielding the black blindfold.

"Nothing. I warned her." The girl launched at the gaping Hidan not far from her and sent her fingers to numerous pressure points she knew by heart. He backed up and quickly blocked her hits, whether it was dodging them or sending some of his own attacks with his scarlet scythe. The masked man Kakuzu too felt the need to join this battled and helped his comrade by throwing numerous attacks at her. She twisted and dodged like an acrobatic in a circus before kicking at him. Michiko caught her breath and raced to her friend but stopped as a familiar figure ran into her vision. The blue skinned man swung his uncovered sword down at her, the dark blue sharkskin racing towards her newly caught attention. She dived out of the way and regained herself with a high kick towards his face, her breath caught in her throat as the man blocked her foot with his weapon; causing part of her foot to scratch at its sharp material. She brought her bleeding fought back and quickly jumped in the air and dived at him her hands quickly grasping a kunai in which she pointed down towards her opponent. With a deep laugh he blocked her small object with his weapon and slid his sword to the side, making her follow and land not far from him. "Michiko, watch out!" Her friend yelled, Mei shouted in mid air, her foot caught in the palm of Kakuzu as her body twisted to grab the highest point of Hidan's tri-scythe that was aimed for her back. The blade rested in between her two palms cleanly, and it looked as though the moment were stopped in time as she yelled to her friend of the upcoming visitor behind. Michiko turned sharply on her unhurt heel just in time to bend backwards and let her tan hands rest against the floor to help her legs hold her small body up as the pale fist raced to her face. The blue eyes glared at the ebony haired man whom put his fist down and quickly brought his heel up and slammed it down upon her abdomen. The strength and force made her lungs gasp for air as her hands and legs gave out under her and she fell against the ground, slightly cracking the stone at the force transferred. A bit of a familiar crimson liquid dribbled from the corner of her mouth as the young kunoichi gasped and coughed loudly. Itachi smirked down at her but it quickly faded as he turned to notice a foot coming for his face, grasping the bare ankle he spun Mei around before letting her go; she being sent towards the far wall of the dome. The young silver haired girl flipped and pressed her hands and feet against the wall before her body could and rested there while turning her head. She was above water, away from the organization and her friends while most eyes rested on her. Fastly she moved her limbs to let her climb up the curved stone wall like a bug but merely channeled her chakra as if walking on water like most ninja. Suddenly sharp steel objects crashed into the area around her, she quickly maneuvered around them before stopping as a figure came into her view. The multi colored man, Zetsu, materialized out of the wall she rested on and out of shock, the girl jumped back in the hair, high above the water; more kunai and shuriken plunged towards her and she twisted before lunging herself at a familiar black haired man. Itachi jumped back as she landed lightly and charged for him with multiple kicks and pressure point lunges. He ducked and dodged but with the next attack he grabbed her fist and began to twist. With a wince, she kicked one of her legs up high and aimed to slam his shoulder down but he twisted away with her fist in hand. ~all the while~ Michiko grasped her stomach as she dodged Hidan's continual slashing and jumped when Kakuzu slammed his foot at her only letting it smack into the ground roughly. She jumped off his extended leg and into the air towards Hidan, her tan feet landed one in front of the other on his thin bladed scythe before quickly reaching down onto its staff and gripping it tightly then flipping forward and letting her bare feet slam into Hidan's cloaked back roughly. He fell forward and his scythe with him by a small rope from its sleeve to the end of its staff; connecting the two. She took a breather and went to run towards her friend Mei whom still had her fist lodged in Itachi's grasp, so every time she tried to tug or kick, he would merely turn away and drag her with him. He did it just then and as Mei fell forward with his drag, he brought his knee up to collide with her face. However before this could be done she let her feet slide causing her body to glide under his raised foot too pulling his grasping arm downward with her. As he was tugged downward with her slide, Michiko sent three shuriken towards his face only to be blocked by Kisame's Samehada in which he swung at her.

"Enough of this!" Yelled a deep voice and suddenly Mei and Itachi were pried apart by two pierced arms, Mei being shoved back quickly and caught by a substance that wrapped around her tightly. Kisame and Michiko too were shoved apart violently and the young girl stumbled back to be caught in the same white substance Mei had been engulfed in. The white papery substance pressed itself together tightly to resembled rope bandings around the girls bodies. Pein stood straight on the ground not far from the two girls whom wiggled around on the flooring, their bodies restrained tightly from the feet to their shoulders. "Now, whether you approve or not. She will fight." With that he dispersed and reappeared upon the spot he had recently left and the previously fighting Akatsuki members too joined their comrades upon the statues. Konan once more composed stood next to her partner and looked intently towards Mei as if wondering something.

Mei remembered the substance of the ropes that held her tight and tried to pry her arms away from her body but to no extent as she was held tight. Quickly as no a minute had passed, Kazuki and Tobi were upon the earthy ground and he left to regain his spot on the statue as a familiar blonde bomber hopped down and walked to his partner but stopped a few feet away.

"Kazuki, brace yourself!" Yelled Michiko loudly before a small sheet of paper flew over her tense mouth. The blind young one looked around confusedly, trying to place a source of her friends voice until another one spoke.

"Begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha twist, huh? Yeah i didnt want it to get boring with all them fighting in a row so i mixed it up and will in the next chapter as well. Bye ya'll.<strong>


	12. A new chance and a new hope

"Find my daughter! Search every crevice of every building in this blasted village!" Boomed the deep voice of the head of the Hitomi clan. His aged face scrunched in anger and frustration as police ninja questioned him and searched around the area.

"Sir we are trying, please inform us of what your daughter did the day she went missing." Spoke the black haired man, a slight cry was heard near them as mistress Hitomi sat on the wooden porch of their home and held her aged face in her trembling hands.

"She is missing!" She yelled in despair at the unknown location of her blind daughter. Master Hitomi sighed and began recalling the events that day.

"The previous night we went to a dinner at the Hyuuga residence. Afterwards a child of the Chinatsu clan asked to take my daughter the next day for fun. That next day there was her, Michiko Chinatsu and some other girl that I do not know of. They took my daughter for the whole day and didn't return that night even though I strictly informed them to have Kazuki back by dark. The next day we asked the head of the Chinatsu clan and she had not heard anything from her daughter. We waited assuming it was a teenage prank but after awhile we gave up and called for you all." The ninja before him nodded in understanding before speaking,

"ANBU are on their way to help search as are our men. We can assure you, your daughter will be found." The confident voice spoke before walking away to a smaller group of searching men and informing. Suddenly a group of darkly clothed figures jumped into the residence and before the head of the Hitomi clan with a light tap. Differently crafted masks placed over their eyes and for those whose shoulders were visible, the typical ANBU tattoo could be seen.

"Father." Spoke a familiar voice, the beloved son of the honorable clan. His cat like mask glistening with the high sun, its white porcelain frame commented with three symmetrical red painted whiskers on either side of the cheeks with one vertical atop the forehead. "You requested us, what is happening?"

The head sighed while closing his blue eyes. "Son…Kazuki has gone missing." He solemnly spoke and could almost see the shock on his sons face through the mask.

"How? How can she go missing? She is blind, she can't go that far!" The boy shouted as he questioned his father, worry coated in each of his words.

"Souta, we know this. She went missing when she went out with that Chinatsu daughter. You now think her making more friends is a good idea?" The irritated man took his frustration into words at his son he stepped back, but clenched his fists in return

"Are you blaming this on me?"

"Well who else? You were the one whom insisted letting her go out with them."

"And YOU father are the one to not have faith in her, to not have taught her anything until the age she is at more. Maybe if you had a lick of faith in her, she would be stronger and more outgoing. But no, she is scared and afraid of what you might do if she does something wrong and therefore you doubt her!" the masked man shouted to his now taken back father, his mother too stood watching wide-eyed. A hand was placed on Souta's shoulder causing him to snap out of his frustrated daze and turn to one of his masked comrades.

"We will learn information." He quietly spoke and therefore the group jumped off and over the many buildings of Konoha. They ran, the wind sweeping passed them quickly and the citizens down below barely able to notice their quickness.

_How the hell do you lose a blind child? I hope she is okay. Only if father had just trained and made her stronger ever before she turned 14. I don't think he is even the father I thought he was. Why would you wait four days and then look for your youngest child when there are so many possibilities that could have happened by now. He has never been there for me, much less Kazuki, all he is concerned about is having great children to show off against the other clans and be the star idol of Konoha. What if Kazuki didn't even want to come home? What if she ran away?_

Souta was brought from his thoughts as they neared their destination and hopped onto the light dirt road. The head of the Chinatsu family was already out and talking to someone whom looked as though he hadn't slept in five days. Beside him another man. The ANBU squad walked up to the seemingly frantic woman whom shifted her attention to the group and gasped at seeing them.

"ANBU have you found my daughter yet?" She frantically yelled but to no avail as Souta gloomily replied a 'no' before shifting his attention to the irritated looking man the head had previously talked to. His dark brown hair topped with a navy forehead bandana imprinted with the Konoha symbol on its metal slate. His dark eyes tiredly looked at the group of men and fingering a kunai in his palm. A dark blue haired man rested a hand on the man's shoulder with sympathy over his face. The woman's eyes widened and took the kunai from Izumo's palm and showed it to the ANBU men. "This, this was found!" Souta took it and sent a hidden but curious stare to the lady.

"Thank you for informing me but what does this have to do about the missings?" Asked Souta confused, little did he know his comrades thought the same thought.

"Izumo here found it where the girls usually go to." She shoved Izumo in front of the 20 year old man and Izumo looked down at the man for he resided maybe an inch or two taller.

"You did?"

Izumo nodded "My sister and Michiko usually go there a lot, that's why I was telling Masa here about it." He said gesturing to the Chinatsu woman.

"Who is your sister? Was she with Kazuki?"

"Mei Kamizuki. And who?"

"My sister, her and Michiko and apparently another girl went out 4 days ago and have yet to return." Izumo stiffened as his breath was swallowed in his throat.

"Is she blind? Black hair?" Souta frantically nodded "Yes, my sister was with her and Michiko. They went to a pond just out of town, where I found that." He said gesturing to the kunai in Souta's palm "It was stuck in the bark of a tree." He spoke frantically. Souta quickly turned to his silent group and whispered instructions before turning back to Izumo and his friend Kotetsu.

"Can you show us the location?" With a quick nod he and Izumo jumped into the air followed by Kotetsu and the rest of the ANBU. Izumo quickly ran out of the bustling village with Souta not far behind along with the rest of the fairly large group, and down the dirt road to where he knew the pond would be located. Soon a slight shuffling was heard next to him and he turned to see the cat masked Souta next to him at the same pace. "You know…you're not alone."

"What?" Asked the dark eyed Izumo whom never took his eyes off his path,

"Kazuki, she is my sister. Mei is your sister. Both are younger than us so we are protective over them. You're not alone, missing someone you care about." Spoke a sympathetic Souta, trying to sound confident in himself and comfort Izumo. Izumo merely held an emotionless, tired face while speaking

"I missed her for the last 19 years of my life." With that Izumo sped up as the location neared.

**~Meanwhile~**

Large gasping breaths left the blind, dormant girl's mouth as she rested against a nearby wall close to Mei and Michiko. A dark, shadowed copy of herself stood away and held its mouth open as if gasping for breath but no sound came out. Around her and her blonde opponent stood hidden shadows waiting to abide by her command. The blonde bomber smirked, they had been fighting for about five minutes and Kazuki was lacking out of pressure. A lot of the moves she had learned to attain were absent in her mind as the bomber continuously came at her with mere physical hits in which she jumped away from.

"Kazuki, focus!"Yelled a stern voice in which Kazuki recognized immediately. Turning she saw her two friends restrained against the floor, Mei's blindfolded gaze looking towards her as Michiko's blue gaze looked as well, a light square shape across her mouth. Suddenly feet taps were heard and she saw Deidara running towards her motionless body against the dark stone wall. Kazuki's mind went blank as she saw him stand beside it and smirk.

"What are you gonna do? Just stand there?" He taunted at her, his smirk growing wider as he placed a hand on the girls ebony haired head.

"Get away from my body!" Yelled the dormant Kazuki, her and the shadow's mouth moving fastly. Deidara tipped his head back some in a slight laugh,

"I don't wanna. Besides, what will you do? All you've done so far is run and dodge. Not once have you attempted in a hit, what make this any different from when I was trying to bomb you? You weak, useless to this organization and I don't know why Leader has his eyes on your capabilities. You're a blind rat who doesn't know her place. Get over that." He harshly spoke, eyes narrowing at the young stunned girl while smiling during every bit. All around did the cave go silent as Pein watched to see if his taunting had triggered something, little beknownst by him was Mei curious of the same thing. Everyone watched the silent shadow of a girl as no expression could be held neither on her face nor on the dormant child. With a stifle of a laugh Deidara placed a hand in his pocket, only to bring out a stainless kunai and observe it before gripping its handle tight and about to cut the cheek of the hibernated Kazuki. The grip on the kunai soon lost as it flew upon the ground with a loud clatter and Deidara was shoved into the air. His face faced the ceiling as a strong, bony object struck underneath his chin forcing him upwards and stumbles to catch his balance upon the ground. He held his hand against the newly reddening as the loud smack of the incident started fading throughout the room and glared an unhidden eye to the culprit. Standing, wobbly on two feet, arms down by her side, one hand knuckles starting to redden. Her head faced the floor and her black ebony hair draped over her shoulders. Her mouth began to move with her words,

"You can underestimate me, you can judge me, and you can pity me. But I am done with being weak. You get over THAT." Her soft voice coated in seriousness and frustration as her blind eyes looked to the man and a shadowed body walked next to her.

"How can you still be controlling those?" Asked a confused Deidara whom regained his composure and stood straight, his gray eye widened in shock and confusion but to those who saw her from behind knew what was happening. A shadow had found its way behind her and lodged itself onto her, controlling her limbs as she could still speak and see from her shadowed body. "Well, damn you." With that Deidara let his palm open quickly to her and something flew from it fastly as if it were a spitball heading towards an innocent student. Knowing what it was the shadow controlling her and three others covered her up, slightly dropping her to a crouch as the one her sight controlled ran away and curved to begin a run towards the blonde terrorist. With a flick of the hand sign, the white clay bird exploded abruptly, letting the shielding shadows and the dormant body of the blind girl tumble away with little harm and the shadow herself to jump high in the air and disappear in the shadows of the cave. Deidara looked up to look for her but in the meantime nearly got struck with a dark nearly transparent fist heading to his throat but dodged just in time. All at once did the four shadows attack him from all directions; with cunning speed and agility he dodge out of the way and managed to release spider like clay structures onto the shadows in which exploded upon his command. As the smoke passed in a large cloud he noticed no shadows in front of him and silently made his way over to the motionless flesh body of Kazuki whom rested against the ground. The blonde man jumped to reach her but to no avail as something collided into his jaw sending him back in an instant. The man quickly regained himself by sliding his feet against the floor to help balance himself as he watched the dark Kazuki silhouette land in front of her body. Shock covered his eyes as he watched four pools of darkness crawl and rise up like water before forming similar silhouettes not far from their master.

"You can't kill a shadow." The voice of Kazuki spoke, strong and confident as a smirk feel to the flesh of the human body. Deidara's jaw clenched tightly before tossing out small barely noticeable clay balls that rolled just in between the group. The guarding foursome just waited for a reaction but found none as the small objects just sat there.

"You forgot one thing." Spoke Deidara with a smirk, earning a curious thought from Kazuki. "There can be no shadows, with just light." With the words spoken, the bombs exploded far larger than any of the previous attacks, the bright light, illustrated like a painting of whites, yellows, blues, reds and oranges as the explosion nearly reached the top of the dome. The four shadows scurried back into puddles and whipped away to find a source of darkness as the shadow of Kazuki disappeared fastly as if being torn apart with the rays of light. The motionless body of the young Hitomi daughter was vulnerable and Deidara seized the opportunity as he charged through the puff of smoke his bombs left and found his prized body. Kneeling down he quickly picked her up and nearly dragged her from the smoke before dropping her on the ground and smirked thinking the fight was over. Michiko's covered mouth could have been wide open if it weren't for her restraint and Mei's mouth barely cracked an inch as she took the scene in but sensed something as did most Akatsuki members while some were as shocked as Michiko: The fight wasn't fully over. "There you go Leader. Done." Spoke Deidara, eyes drifting to his Leader up above on the statue. Pain didn't say anything but kept his still, serious face on the motionless girl, confusing the blonde bomber. "Leader?" Suddenly something grasped his ankle and his blue eyes flashed down to see a dark hand reaching from the shadow of where Kazuki's body lay. Deidara's eyes grew wide as he tried to jump away from the creature, only to be pulled back and nearly smacked into the ground harshly. The shadow moved further out to reveal a body whose hand now grasped his other ankle while more shadows appeared from all around. One resembling goo and dripping onto the man's fine blonde hair and nearly covering his whole head, slowly crawling towards his face. Another coming from his left, winding its way up his arm as another symmetrical shadow did to his other arm. Lastly a shadowed body seemed to jump against his back as if asking for a piggy-back ride or hugging him as if it's life depended on it before the shadows arms and legs stretched out to cover most of his body as the on coming from the ground engulfed his legs. Soon Deidara was nearly covered in the black almost transparent mist like substance as his face being the only colored part of him, however that too was being engulfed, the goo like shadow reaching the sides of his face, framing it, before slowly stretching to cover just a bit more. Suddenly as if a creature rested inside his stomach, it began to move against the black shadow, stretching it out and wiggling before curving up and perfecting itself to resemble the upper half of a woman; Kazuki. The mouth of the creature moved as Kazuki, still by the dark Deidara's side spoke.

"There are always shadows, whether near or far. They are there and they can move faster than you can blink." Its voice spoke just like the normal Kazuki would but with a more haunting chill as its face inched closer and closer to the shocked Deidara. The inhabitants of the dame stood in shock; even Pein himself couldn't help but be alarmed. _All these girls hide something that could kill someone in an instant. Mei's sight and chakra strings, Michiko's flowers and buds, and Kazuki's shadows. All at a disadvantage in some form but all holding a bigger advantage to combat. This really is too great to let away in death._

The pierced man thought to himself as he watched Deidara's body, uncovered, be launched from the shadowy hold and smack into he far wall with great force, his body hitting the ground with a 'thud' as he lay motionless upon the floor. Madara too stood in wonder and amazement as he watched the scene unfold and slowly end. _We doubted her and her little friends. Not so little in the inside, looks like Kazuki's rage just had to be awakened. And it has. Nagato was right, death can't consume these powers. _Madara thought as he watched the shadows slowly disperse in many slash like patterns as if someone were tearing the creatures apart; all forming into Kazuki while the last body, Kazuki's shadow body too went into her master and a gasp was heard from the young girl whom laid against the floor. Soon a small smile found its way onto her lips before her cloudy eyes slowly closed and she fell into a much needed slumber.

"Looks like that much power deserves a rest when just awakened." Spoke the deep voiced Pein as he watched the girl sleep and sensed his partner nod slowly. With a flick of the hand he informed Konan to release the girls to help her friend and she abided his command for she agreed. The paper patches began to unfold and peel off each other and float into the now quiet air before folding into small butterflies and flying to their master up ahead. As the paper-like-rope left their bodies and the small square of paper ran off Michiko's mouth, her and her good friend ran across the stone floor to their slumbersome companion. Their bare feet making subtle 'taps' across the floor and the fading stench of clay running into their noses but didn't stop them, reaching their friend they kneeled down and checked for wounds but to find none and took a heavy sigh and relax. Only Michiko, Mei kept her guard up as more taps were heard not far from them. Turning her blindfolded head she spotted her god and his angel looking down at them, his piercings shining with the subtle moving water.

"As we thought, she has great potential." Konan spoke quietly, her soft voice in contrast with her partners deep one. Michiko moved her eyes from Kazuki's sleeping form to the pair with a gasp

"'great potential'? She just kicked your dude's ass! That is great skill, her potential is already here and shown." Shouted Michiko to the woman, whom merely sent her a small slash of an expression.

"Michiko, quiet. No need to shout." Konan's slash turned into a gentle smirk as the silver haired being spoke, looking down once more to her friend.

"But you two as well hold great power. The Akatsuki are going with the previous plan, whether you agree or not. You three are new members of the Akatsuki." The leader spoke sternly. He remembered the past for days and the past three escape attempts but merely pushed them aside knowing their abilities in full blown, also having yet to see the blindfolded one's eyes. Knowing these facts put him and the rest of the Akatsuki on high alert and therefore to be their most ruthless.

"No! We will never join you fools organization!" Yelled Michiko, however unknown to her; Mei sensed people she had not felt in awhile. Safety. Her brother being one of them, not far from their own location, and other unknown members besides another familiar man, Kotetsu. A small barely made its way to her face before she let it fall for cover and she slowly put her arms under the back of Kazuki's knees and the upper portion of her back. Mei let her legs run into a criss-cross position on the floor and continued to hold Kazuki as she set her in her lap whilst calling Michiko's name. Michiko's blue eyes watched Mei confused but Mei made a slight nudge of a small and a twitch of her head towards the big boulder blocking them from the outside world. Michiko's face grew to a large smile and she jumped high into the air to everyone's confusion all except Mei's. With a twirl, resembling a ballerina's graceful moves she made hand signs in top speed before flicking her hands upward; controlling the vines she had just made sprout. Mei knew what had happened and what she had just subtly made her friend realize. _Help is not far. Michiko knowing this will jump with joy, but knowing something else will make the help easier to find us. There is a giant boulder blocking us from the outside world, and no light even able to seep through. However, this pool of water here cannot have such a deep end and cover such a vast area without help. There must be a bigger pond outside, connecting the two together. This being done, there must be at least a crevice of nature's air under the water. With even the smallest of space to the world outside, Michiko can tap into the nature and make some sort of attempt to help signal the help. _Michiko landed gracefully on the ground before running over to the Leader and Konan themselves. A happy smile on her face,

"Never mind, I don't feel like being beaten and battered if we are caught with another escape attempt like we were just planning, so we will stay." She spoke fastly, her eyes and mouth showing fake glee but hidden underneath the act was true joy of receiving help and being found. A slight chuckle came from Mei,

"Dear Michiko, such an odd child." She spoke with a smile causing Michiko to laugh. The rest of the Akatsuki members stood in confusion but merely shrugged it off as Pein and Konan wearily stood o their guard at the sudden change of heart. Mei sensed the proximity of her brother and his comrades and stood smoothly, while turning to her god and his angel. "Goodbye Lord Pein, Lady Konan." As the last letter left her mouth, a sudden gust of wind and rubble flew into the dome. Large sheets of rock fell everywhere, letting Michiko and Mei holding her companion Kazuki jumps up and off the many pieces into the large cloud of smoke both with smiles upon their faces. Before the smoke and rock had a chance to disperse, Leader had called upon some team members along with Konan and too jumped into the rubble.

* * *

><p><strong>My back hurts so bad! Sitting on a backless chair for this long isnt the greatest feeling in the world. But here ya go, i had to add that last sentence so ya'll wouldn't think the series just like ended. Nope, more to come. .-. bye bye.<strong>


	13. Time flies

**Okay, new chapter, sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a block on what to write next but I decided on this and I hope you all like it.. This is a bit of a filler chapter compared to what I have planned but whatever. And I APOLOGISE SO BADLY for my many many many mistakes I have made in the past chapters, like spelling errors, word repitition, name incorrections, and all others, if i could go back to fix them then I would but thatd mean id ha ve to upload the file again and the computer im working on currently doesnt have all the chapters. But I APOLOGISE, i never really went back to check over the chapter, which I am doing from now on and is what i shouldve done all along...**  
><strong>Anyway-<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Letting the water cascade down upon her head and shoulders, sliding down towards the rest of her seemingly petite body, Mei let the warmth of the shower encompass her and let relaxation take over her muscles. The day had been long and this was her first time back home in a couple, it was nice to see her brother again and just so happens he had the night off as well. Running her hands down the length of her pale colored hair, its soft texture gliding across her fingers like velvet roses and lengthening all the way down to her mid-back. She had let it grow out over the years, and didn't even bother to re-dye the white, letting her natural color seep through; but due to the harsh chemicals of the white, it had stained her pholecules and natural color, permanently making it a pale light brown color. She didn't mind though, she had grown to like it.<br>Opening her eyes, Mei looked at the white marble shower tiles, steam clouding against them as it did the rest of the room. One of the only times she was without her blindfold, one of the only times her eyes were revealed. She shook her head at the thought of the damage they could cause and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, lathering the sweet smelling substance into her long locks before stepping back under the stream of water.  
>It wasn't a long day because of her job, no, she enjoyed her duties to the village as an ANBU, but it was the fact today was the day of reminiscence for what happened exactly three years ago. The day Kazuki, Michiko and she had finally managed to escape the dreaded Akatsuki, but nearly die in the process and the day she had chosen to step up and fight against her Lord and His Angel.<br>She also revealed to them who they were to her, how she worshiped them as her God and Angel, but never expected them to be S-ranked criminals however that didn't change her view. She became a leaderist off of what she knew before she met them, and she continues to be one. Even after their battle…

_Flashback~_

_I lie panting, dirty and bloody on the ground not far from Lord Pein and Lady Konan. Kazuki and Michiko too lay along the ground, hurt and unconscious from wearing their chakra supply too low. It was just us three against those two, all others were still out in the forest looking for us, they had been with us during the escape, but we had all become separated in the cat-and-mouse game against the Akatsuki. We went different ways intending to meet up with the group but however met a road block, the S-ranked organization themselves. But to Lord Pein's orders, the rest of the organization was told to stay out of the fight. It was just us.  
>Lord Pein looked down at me from a couple feet away, Lady Konan beside him. I couldn't read the expression on their faces; they just stared at me as I so desperately tried to get back up. My limbs were sore, in pain, and cuts were along my body to where I was nearly numb with adrenaline; but I still tried, how could I not? I was determined to not give up in front of them, to show them I'm not as weak as they presume. Now, recalling the past events where I had managed to make a certain Uchiha fall to his knees in near death, this wasn't like that, for I refused to use my jutsu against my Lord and His Angel.<br>It may be a death sentence, it may be a forceful boot into the Akatsuki, but I will not under any circumstances use my chakra control against them. I will not hurt them that way, because that way has more of a harmful outcome for them than me; I'm sure Lady Konan can recall that from the time her paper slipped under my blindfold.  
>"Why do you seem so weak?" Lord Pein's deep voice boomed from ahead, "Why don't you fight us to your full potential?"<br>It was intimidating, to say the least. To be pressured by your God and not do what he asks, it hurt too.  
>"I will not." I managed to speak, finally pulling myself to my knees and sitting up so I could have my face looking to his. I cannot see through my blindfold, no, but I can feel the air around me, feel the chakra making up every little thing and direct that back into my eyes to where a picture is displayed just as though I never wore this black piece of cloth.<br>"Tell me why." He commanded, voice growing just a pitch softer as he walked closer, ebony piercings glistening against the high sun. Suddenly another round of blood shot its way up my already burning throat, forcing my to spit it up onto the ground in front of me; he had struck my stomach with a metal beam shot from his cloak before, luckily it hadn't gone through my body.  
>"I don't want to hurt you two." I managed to get out, my throat burning like acid touched skin, making my voice rough with pain. I heard a scoff from not too far away,<br>"HA! The bitch can barely get a word out, much less stand up!" That toad Hidan yelled from where him and the other Akatsuki members stood, watching the scene unfold. "And she thinks she can hurt you?! That's hilarious." I heard his agonizingly annoying laughter fill the air, a hyena's chuckle against its prey. With newfound fury I lashed forward, around my Lord and towards the silver haired man with Chakra strings winding their way down my wrists. A soon as my right arm snapped back to whip at him, a force hit my side and sent me off the ground. Before I could even hope to catch my breath, a tree pounded them all out of my body as it collided with my spine and another substance filled against my front. My strings had disappeared by now and the paper pieces Lady Konan controlled had plastered me to the tree, not like I was going to put up a fight anyway, the aftermath of my recent lunge and chakra summon had worn me down to a haunting aftermath. Pants left my mouth, I could barely keep my eyes open under the blindfold as the back of my head rested against the rough bark of the tree, footsteps could be heard against the dusty ground in my unfocused hearing.  
>"You obviously can't hurt us like this, so fight us with your full potential." The familiar deep voice spoke, sounding only a foot or two away as my consciousness slowly slipped in and out. Silence seemed to pass, I didn't know why, but I liked it. I just wanted my brother, I wanted to be home with him and Michiko and Kazuki to be okay. I didn't want to be plastered to a tree, getting beaten down before the very eyes of my Lord and Angel. Slowly did a movement shift on the bridge of my nose and a small weight seemed to be lifted from my face not a highly heavy weight, but one to be recognized as I was so used to it being on…wait…on? My eyes managed to open against my weakened stamina, only to be painfully hit with the bright light of sun, sending an agonizing migrane to wave its way throughout my scalp. However I managed to pry them open once more, not yet away of the full situation due to my unstable state; and glancing around did I see emerald leaves of the surrounding trees, the blue sky shining high and brighter than I had sensed it before. Silence still filled the atmosphere, and I felt gazes on my body just as they had once been but this time like an intense wave of heat, overwhelming.<br>Looking ahead, and slightly down from my place against the wood to look upon my Lord's orange haired head I noticed that not only he but the rest of the Akatsuki including Lady Konan were gazing at me, some expressions of shock, some with confusion. Suddenly realization hit me like a tumbling boulder, luckily I had managed to keep my eyes away from their's directly and I shut mine immediately, screaming,  
>"Don't look into them, don't make me look into yours!" I hadn't realized up to know –obviously- that my blindfold hadn't been tightened and grew too loose to the point where it fell off after my blow to the tree, it now resided just in front of Lord Pein's feet.<br>"Why, what will happen if we do?" Asked said man, voice seemingly monotone but coated in hidden curiousity. I just shook my head, sore muscles screaming in agony but in this current situation, I didn't care. A strong hand grabbed my chin to make it stop its thrashing as silent tears found their way down my cheeks, "Open your eyes."  
>I once again tried to shake my head but due to his vice grip, it was inevitable. I thought he said not to cause us our true pains? Was he really going against his own word?<br>"Why not?" A softer voice spoke from ahead, it was Lady Konan's. I squeezed my eyelids even tighter, feeling the stinging sensation of more tears.  
>"I cannot." I managed to get out, they cannot do this, they cannot know how badly this could effect them.<br>"Why?" He voice prodded once more. I knew they wouldn't stop until I told them something, anything, hopefully it would make them go away,  
>"You will be in pain, so much pain, until you die. I cannot let that happen to my Lord and His Angel." I spoke, clenching my eyelids tighter<br>"What do you mean?" And it all just came out,  
>"You are my Lord and Angel, I cannot harm you when I follow and worship you. Every-night I had prayed and asked for your guidance, and you had given it to me, I cannot repay you by hurting you! I follow your path, that you will ease all pain in this world, that one cannot find true peace without first finding true pain. But I have gone through far enough with these eyes to know what pain is whether it is true pain or not and I will not allow myself to let these eyes hurt either of you or anyone around me, they do not deserve it!" I could feel their shocked gazes, "These eyes have killed against my will and I shall not let it happen again!"<br>I knew Lord Pein knew me, he had known me from the start. I was one of his followers, after I had let my tongue slip during that introductory meeting, I knew he had realized it inside. It was the bond he felt, the one he feels with all his worshipers, all his followers, the one that is recognized during prayers and when he sends his guidance. However now it was apparent to him just why I didn't want to fight him to my extent, to why I didn't want to reveal my eyes. These eyes went against what I believed in him, these were my true pain and I could never rid them. So how was I supposed to feel true peace?  
>How were others supposed to feel true peace when they can take those lives away before they can even feel true pain?<br>I knew what they wanted; they wanted to see these eyes despite what I said. I also knew that if I didn't look them in the eyes, they would be safe, but feeling so many eyes on me it would be hard. With hesitance I opened them slowly and immediately focused on the metal slate on Lord Pein's headband. Studying the lines of the Amegakure symbol and the horizontal slash mark running through them all, as the Akatsuki members studied my eyes. The crimson orbs filled with pain and sorrow, with a black 'X' shape coming off my pupil, four small black circles, each placed in the spaces between the lines. When I look into someone's eyes, and their chakra is eaten away into my eyes, the circles will slowly be engulfed in the red of my iris until only the black 'X' symbol is visible over it and I have eaten all their chakra, keeping it inside me until I decide to let it out through a powerful jutsu and then the symbols are uncovered again.  
>"Does this satisfy your curiosity?" My eyes didn't waver from the headband even when I felt the chakra in the air change; my brother and his team were close.<br>"Such pretty eyes for such deadly power." A voice spoke from afar in the group of S-ranked criminals, it wasn't the bad mouthed bastard, no, it was the red headed one whose name I currently wasn't occupied on. I could remember his voice out of the rest though, it was quiet like Itachi's but softer like cotton compared to flower petals.  
>"They are not pretty; they are death's creation that has been a curse my entire life and will continue to." I loudly spoke, eyes narrowing at the metal slate. Suddenly before another word could be spoken, a group of ninja burst through the tree line, and through the chakra in the air, I could feel one of them as my brother. "Brother!"<br>"Mei!" He yelled, and I quickly closed my eyes as Lord Pein and Lady Konan quickly retreated away from me and to the rest of the Akatsuki without fight. The paper-plaster was removed and my body immediately fell forward in not only exhaustion but because I simply knew who was the one in front of me. Arms encircled me, warm and strong that kept the conflicted scene around us away and filled my soul with relief. My tears seeped into his shirt as my hands grabbed onto his vest tightly while his arms did the same, my brother was with me and that's all I needed to lose myself in his embrace and lose my consciousness that slowly took over.  
>But before completely falling into the darkness I so desperately wanted I heard a familiar deep voice-<br>"This won't be the end!" ..._

_Flashback End~_

Mei sighed, no I need to just relax and forget about these things, she thought to herself. Once more she ran her hands through her hair, rinsing out the newly applied conditioner while looking up at the ceiling. A knock tapped lightly on the closed wooden door of the bathroom,  
>"Mei, are you doing okay?" The familiar voice of her brother asked from behind the door, she smiled, he had always been protective from the start but after the Akatsuki incident, a whole new level of protectiveness had been awakened.<br>"Yes Izumo, I will be out in a minute." She spoke . Her voice had grown softer through the past three years, a sharp contrast against the crisp, direct and strict voice she had once used. Mei turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel, letting it do little for her against the slightly cold air as she stepped from the shower and across the tile floor slowly as to avoid slipping. After drying her fair skinned body, a slightly tanner shade from her younger pale color, she dressed herself in undergarments, sweatpants and an overly large t-shirt while rubbing the towel against her hair. Over the years she had let herself change on a nearly drastic level, but it was her way of trying to move on from what happened and not just that, but it was her way of opening up more; knowing the people she loved weren't against her and never would be in which ignited a new spark into hiding her eyes for their safety. If they were her true pain, then wallowing in self pity over them wouldn't help and she was committed to find as much pease as she could within. She had let herself relax more, because being so tense and on edge at every moment of the day would not help her mind or body because she could still be alert and serious when she needed to be, a tactic she learned from Shikamaru. Grabbing the ebony blindfold resting against the countertop, she strapped it around her head before walking out of the steamy room after hanging up her towel.  
>Normally on these nights she would be serving her time in the ANBU service, a dedicated job of hers, or hanging around with Michiko, Kazuki, or Shikamaru. Sasuke would be apart of it too, if only he hadn't left the village, but that was his choice and she had no control over that, he wanted to become stronger and she respected that part, she just wished he would be careful and he knew this so there was nothing to worry about; he was a strong boy that would become stronger with time, probably already has. But this was a night was one to be spent with her dear brother, the person closest to her in the world and would always be, and she was determined to spend time with him, something that had grown just a bit rare against his job and hers.<br>The young girl's bare feet glided across the polished wooden floor, sending her into the living room where her brother currently sat on their maroon colored couch leaning forward to write on different papers spread across the coffee table; an expression of furrowed brows and stressed eyes as he began to write on a new file  
>Of course he's doing work, she thought while sitting next to him with a smile, poking him in the side and earning a chuckle.<p> 


	14. The banquet

The morning was late, the village was bustling against the high sun and the grass blew against the soft wind. Down in one of the common streets of Konohagakure walked a young seventeen year old in a silken kimono in a short suitable length for the hot weather, her black shoes lightly tapped against the dirt clad ground with each step. The young Chūnin slightly smiled, feeling the warm breeze blow back her ebony locks softly as she came to reach her destination.  
>In front of her stood tall and proud was the Hokage's building, the place where she was to meet her brother as he got off work, only to spend the rest of his time training the younger sibling to become a Jōnin. The young blind female waited, looking around at the scenery of her own darkness as the time slowly ticked on, she knew she was early, however she was too eager to wait the extra ten minutes of time and spent it walking and currently waiting.<br>It is a nice day, she thought, feeling the fresh breeze once again caress her fair skin before a scuffing was heard in front of her. The blinded one snapped her head to the source, forgetting all about the peacefulness of day to become alert of the intruder before relaxing at the voice,  
>"Kazuki, you're early." Her older brother, Souta, spoke kindly. Gently looping his arm through hers, they began to walk from the building towards the training grounds they knew all too well.<br>"I just couldn't wait Souta." The soft-spoken girl giggled with him.  
>"You say that every time." He retorted with a chuckle, and he was right. Every time Souta had a day off, he would spend the rest of daylight and even occasionally night into training his younger sister, and every time it was one of those days would he look outside a window and catch her patiently waiting outside the Hokage's building, a few minutes early of course.<br>After what had happened those three years ago, Souta took it in his power to train Kazuki and take her under his wing as the older brother he had failed to be for most of her childhood. He did not want to lose her again, and if she did happen to get in such a situation as the last, then at least she'd be more prepared. Their parents were obviously in doubt of their youngest offspring, but he wasn't, and he was going to help Kazuki reach her goal of proving them wrong, that a blind can become a ninja; a strong one at that.

The faint laughter of children could be heard nearby at the Konohagakure Academy, where Souta could spot ninja-in-training run around on the grass and play while others ate their lunches. The young children happily played and did untrained attacks on each other as if it were the most amazing thing to do, before screaming and running away while their opponent would conjure up a different move. Little did those younglings know that those very moves, the more advanced versions of course, would and could save their own lives someday.  
>"Kiki!" A familiar voice to both the siblings' ears rang throughout the open air from behind them. Kazuki immediately turned at the hyper yet oddly mature voice and smiled at her friend. Michiko too smiled and ran to the duo, momentarily forgetting about her priorities.<br>"Michiko, hello." Kazuki spoke softly, yet not nearly as soft as she would have in her past. "What are you up to?"  
>"The team and I were just given a new mission; we are now heading out to complete it." She said, gesturing to the three-man team walking up behind her. All three genin were now familiar with Kazuki, and even Mei for their Sensei-Michiko would often stray from the task at hand to talk to them, but all-in-all would prevail in what had to be done. "Where are you guys going? Training?"<br>The duo nodded, sending a snort from the brown haired boy of Michiko's grouping; Group 5.  
>"Can we just get on with the mission already?" He rudely asked, crossing his arms. Michiko growled with clenched fists,<br>"No! Part of being a ninja is communication! You can't have communication without communicating! Communicate damnit!" She ordered, pointing to the siblings while not only eyeing the boy but the two other girls in her squad. Len, Kaoki, and Ria all nodded and said hello to Kazuki and her brother; earning two polite greetings in return.  
>"It's alright Michiko, we must get going anyway, have a good day." Kazuki waved before turning herself along with Souta around and began walking to the previous destination set, letting Michiko wave excitedly and usher her group in the opposite direction hastily.<p>

By the time the Hitomi siblings reached the training grounds, it was into early afternoon and the sun had just risen over its hottest point of the day, letting little reassurance on cooling their bodies during the workout. Kazuki didn't wait for Souta to set his ANBU mask and back-pack down before activating her Kage no Kokoro and seeing that same male standing just a few feet from her with katana in hand. This man she had never seen before until the age of twelve just after they had started the training sessions, seeing his long black hair tied in the usual ponytail that was now gliding with the breeze, his emerald eyes glistening in the rays of sun beaming down on them, his tan skin with calloused hands firmly gripping the freshly sharpened katana, and all tied together in the ANBU uniform that seemed to have been made for just him. Kazuki, at first, couldn't comprehend that the man who had been standing before her was in fact the brother she had grown up admiring, but he was and she had learned that he was exactly the person she should look up to.  
>With the swipe of a blade, Kazuki narrowly avoided the metal weapon as her brother attacked, snapping her from her thoughts to the scene around. She slid her feet against the dusty ground, each time sliding away from Souta's blade and keeping her shadowed hands up as a form of protection despite her non-solid body. Suddenly the black haired man smirked and turned around, running towards her dormant yet solid and living body with a new tactic forming in his mind. Kazuki immediately froze, yet composed herself from the shock and activated two of her hidden shadows and sent them launching from the trees and down onto her brother whom easily blocked them but in turn slid away from Kazuki's real body.<br>Over the past three years of non-stop training, Kazuki had learned to control each of the different shadows one at a time, instead of having to control all at once; she had also learned to animate all the shadows just like the one she currently used and learned to choose how many shadows she needed to release. Right now she only used 3.  
>Souta slashed at one of the two shadow bodies who had attacked him, letting the other have an opening at his waist in which they sent a kick. In a flash Souta had blocked the kick and gave the body one in return only to swing at thin air as it had jumped up.<br>This continued for some time, dodging and attacking between the two nearly transparent females and the one human male while the body that Kazuki was inhabiting was guarding her dormant form in case her brother would try his previous attempt again. Kazuki knew that Souta was going easy on her, he is an ANBU of course he would go easy on a Chūnin or else he could pumble me in a matter of seconds, she thought while watching the fight roll on. Suddenly the two shadow bodies were knocked away and Souta was bee-lining straight for Kazuki and her dormant shell of a body. Shadow Kazuki launched for her brother and jumped above the weapon aiming for her stomach, sending a kick towards his face in which he blocked and pushed her away. While in the air she did multiple fairly knew hand signs and launched a jutsu,  
>"Possession's Shade!" With the words spoken, Souta braced himself at the jutsu he already knew of. The shadows all around, from the trees, the rocks, the few stray leaves blowing in the wind, even from the waves that were rustled in the large pond not too far away; the shadows all reached out furiously and desperately towards Souta as though angered with him, wishing to drag him into the darkest depths of hell.<br>The man from his place on the dirt washed ground, jumped into the air, soon followed by the scrambling shadows as they peeled off the ground and rushed after him. Souta raised his blade as to attack towards the shadow engulfed body of his sister's soul that now held her arms in defense but immediately regretted her move as he flung his sword, with a smirk, down towards her dormant body on the ground just a few feet away. Of course Kazuki hadn't expected that and with a sigh she watched the blade harshly stab into the earth just mere inches from the unmoving foot of her real body as she landed on the ground, followed by her brother.  
>"I win." He exclaimed, prancing over to his blade and lightly grasping the wooden handle of his katana, feeling the hem of the tightly wrapped silken fabric as he watched Kazuki leave the shadows behind to come into the peacefully, yet nearly wounded, human body of her own. Once inside, her blind and dull grey eyes looked up into his bright green ones that were illuminated with the high sun's rays and she smiled knowing he was doing the same. She could feel it.<br>Over the years her senses were trained, heightened, and she could now barely feel the chakra waves in the air around; something that her brother had taught her to do, as an ANBU a lot of his job relied on such a skill.  
>"I almost had you." She replied, standing up to stretch her skinny limbs. Souta was now placing the porcelain ANBU mask into his back-pack gently, before turning to the younger girl,<br>"Almost can potentially cost you your life." He spoke placing the dull brown bag against his back, "Now, I am sorry Kazuki but we must cut the training short. I need to go back to work to get ready for the banquet tonight." Kazuki hadn't heard of this,  
>"What banquet?" She asked with a disappointed expression, she had hoped to get in more training today. Souta looped his arm with hers and softly walked with her back to the heart of the village.<br>"The banquet to celebrate Sunagakure's new Kazekage. Gaara is his name. He, his siblings, the advisors of the sand village and a few others are coming here to Konoha, we are giving them this banquet as a congratulations. Also a chance for Lady Tsunade to meet him, and get on good terms. Gaara will be inaugurated tomorrow in Suna." Souta explained quietly, watching the scenery pass by with each step taken. The sun was now far past noon, yet still beaming its heat down harshly upon the inhabitants under it, letting them bask in not only the crisp rays and shy breeze but also the cloudless sky it brought along.  
>"But why do you have to go too?" Kazuki whined, her head tipping back ever so slightly as she groaned to the sky.<br>"I'm part of the ANBU; we protect the Hokage and not just them but the welcomed guests who come into the village. Since Lady Tsunade will be there, and citizens from Suna too, then we need to as well." Souta watched as they left behind the soothing, calm, tranquil area of the village to meet its counterpart of the bustling streets and growing markets. Kazuki on the other hand, let her shoulders slump in frustration while listening to the many different voices of the people around them,  
>Some were sweet and kind,<br>Some were deep and gruff,  
>Some were shy,<br>Some were loud,  
>Some were smooth,<br>And some were even frail, sounding a bit weak and small; which must've meant it was a child's voice. Kazuki couldn't shake the feeling of the small sound, the not-fully-developed voice as it spoke to an older one; it reminded the seventeen-year old of herself three years ago. How she was so weak back then, yes she was still weak, but in nearly every aspect of her emotional and physical being had she grown stronger and no longer held that same mouse like voice, but a soft yet firm sound.  
>"Does this mean Mei will be at the banquet?" The young adult asked to the slightly older one. He nodded out of habit, not that she could tell,<br>"Yes."  
>"Are just the noble's and more governmentally advanced people attending the village, or will more lower class ones be allowed as well?"<br>"By governmentally advanced, the village elders, ambassadors, and advisors will be there from both villages. Jōnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin and Jōnin Commanders are required to be there along with few high-ranked Chūnin. All members of the village's council will be with the Kage's as well.  
>And as for nobles, yes nobles will be there too due to their high ranking. Clan's such as the Hyuuga, Chinatsu, ours and a few others." He explained, the apartment he shared with Kazuki coming into view further down the road.<br>"So Michiko will be there as well? And does this mean I have to go too as part of the Hitomi clan?"  
>"The Chinatsu clan is not only highly respected as a noble clan but Michiko's mother has ties with Konohagakure's council, so she is required to be there. Michiko doesn't have to be there but I have word that she is going to. As for you, the same applies, you are invited as heir to the Hitomi clan, but you don't have to go."<br>Kazuki thought about it, her two close friends would be there even though one is there for work, but at least she would get to see them.  
>"Will it be fun?" She asked,<br>"I would assume so." He asked, unlocking the dark wooden door to their home and leading his sister into the cooled atmosphere.  
>"Are you sure Michiko and Mei will be there?"<br>Souta chuckled, "Yes, Michiko is going with her mother and Mei is going with the ANBU, and if I'm not mistaken she is on the second division group. That's one of the groups that's backup protection for Gaara and his group and scouts the whole party. So either way you will see both girls. The banquet will be held in a large building just a few steps south of the Hokage's, be there at 7. Love you, be safe." With those words spoken, the elder male left to get prepared.

And Souta was not mistaken about Mei's place. There she stood in the midst of the banquet hall, not too far from Gaara and his siblings sitting at the large crescent shaped table that faces the filled room of smaller circular tables. Lady Tsunade also sat at this table to the left of Gaara, right in the middle, while on either side of the two were his siblings and the members of both village's council. The crescent table sat on a small stage, able-ing its inhabitants to have a better eye at the room filled with people from either village, mingling, eating or celebrating Sunagakure's accomplishment.  
>Mei silently watched the scene, from behind both her blindfold and mask, her group members were near her along the back wall just a few feet from the head table while all other groups were placed along the surrounding walls of the building. She recognized Souta's mask as he was placed in the first division group, they were the ones to stand in front of the small stage while not only guarding the head table but also watching over the entire building, as the second division does too.<br>Not far away at one of the many well-dressed circular tables was Michiko, clothed in a soft blue kimono patterned with numerously colored butterflies and hair tied up in an elegant bun with silver accents. Around the table were family friends of neighboring nobles, all dressed highly for the current occasion and wearing large smiles with proud gleaming eyes; Michiko however, held one of boredom. Chin placed in the palm of her hand and elbow resting against the pearl-white table cloth, she fiddled with the ebony painted chopsticks next to the porcelain plate designated for the young girl. Food was served yes, but she had no desire to eat any of the still steaming fish, miso soup, or freshly tossed vegetables; she had her eyes set on looking at the numerous people around the room, often trying to find Mei, but she had never seen Mei's mask so therefore couldn't tell which ANBU member she was. However the young girl had spotted Kazuki, at a table closer to the front of the room eating the soup politely with no help whatsoever, but every-time Michiko would stand up to walk over, another member of the table would ask her a question or speak something in her general direction as if purposely trying to keep her from any sort of fun.  
>At the front of the room was Kazuki, enjoying her meal and smiling as her mother complimented the sterling silver bracelet holding one small amethyst jewel, thanking her and responding that Souta had given it to her as a birthday gift. Sure, her and her parents weren't on the best terms, but in the terms of power had her father reconsidered Kazuki as one of the family after seeing her train with Souta one day. Kazuki didn't know this though, she only thought her parents were actually considering her as the daughter they never acknowledged they had.<br>"Excuse me, excuse me." A familiar voice yelled, echoing throughout the large room and capturing the attention of its inhabitants. Lady Tsunade stood from her seat with a smile, looking over the many people who were doing the same to her before speaking again,  
>"I'd like to thank everyone once again for attending such an occasion. The village of Konohagakure welcomes Sunagakure, and its new Kage." She then gestured to Gaara before raising the finely patterned glass filled to the brim with a red liquid while all others followed in her actions before taking a sip. Mei, underneath her mask smiled at the gesture but all-in-all kept her composure with hands straightly by her side, spine as though a broomstick were placed there and head held forward. The tight gray chest armor she wore would contract even more so with each silent inhale she took as she watched Michiko scowl at the bitter taste of her drink and tried not to chuckle at her friend but resulted in depressing it with deep breaths to keep the composure her job so desperately required.<br>The night was young and she had to keep this posture the whole time,  
>Good thing I'm used to it, she thought to herself. However a slight mischievous thought nagged at her from the back of her mind and she couldn't help but to hope that some action would happen tonight. Not something too big, not something to cause harm to others, just something to get her from such a statuesque pose.<br>As if on cue with the nag in her mind, a sudden boom of noise reverberated throughout the room accompanied with a burst of smoke originating in the midst of the newly made disarray and fanning out like fog on a fresh day. Screams were heard and panic hit the room, while all others braised to protect the village heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, betcha' wasn't expecting this, or was, I don't know. I hope the banquet didn't seem too formal, I was watching The Princess Diaries at the time of writing it so it may seem, too formal and royal writendescribed.**  
><strong>Whatever...<strong>


	15. Déjà vu

Smoke, screams and disarray now took over the room. The guests were in panic, some wanting to fight whatever the cause of this stunt was, but most running from the building but only to be blocked by locked doors. ANBU members quickly pounced from their positions to their already given job and Mei's just so happened to back-up the ANBU who were to guard Gaara and his party. And she did so, rushing to the ground level to stand in front of the first group who were already guarding and raised her arms in defense to whatever may come at her through the fog like cloud floating through the room.  
>"You ready for this?" Souta whispered behind the crimson eyed girl, whom was acutely aware of his words and nodded swiftly. Souta knew her abilities, but couldn't help to worry slightly, just like he was doing for Michiko and even more for Kazuki, on a whole different level to be exact. He hoped his sister got out safely.<br>However, this specific girl was currently not scurrying in the stampede of scared citizens but hiding underneath one of the clothed tables, feeling the vibrations of pounding feet and hearing numerous voices merged together in a frenzied panic. She was not hiding out of this panic, not even out of the fear the intruders had currently caused, she was scouting; what if they need help? I can't just abandon my brother, she thought whilst pressing her nose closer to the soft fabric of the rustling table cloth.  
>Nearby was a wide eyed Michiko, watching the scene unfold as she swiftly maneuvered away from the numerous movement of people, most-to-all heading in the direction of the locked doors and after figuring out they wouldn't open, would then produce a hand sign before disappearing from the room in a small <em>puff <em>of smoke. Michiko wasn't watching all these noble ninja escape the hectic building, no, she was watching what was currently emerging from the giant smoke cloud that had originated in the midst of the banquet hall. As the wispy substance slowly blended into the air, those who were standing in it came into view, first as mere shadows and then as the beings the village had hoped to avoid at this of all nights.  
>Only three figures stood in the midst of knocked over chairs and tables and smothered food against the floor, a female and two males not too far away from the second wall of ANBU guarding the alert high-class ninja. Most to all of these ninja were either wide eyed or nearly frozen in place with cautiousness, ready to attack at the slightest movement; most knew these intruders, those who didn't at least knew the damage that has been caused because of this specific group.<br>"Why are you here?" Yelled the head of the table, banquet, and village. Her fists clenched in anger, adrenaline coursing her veins as her words quickly reached those of pierced ones. Pein didn't respond, only stared his ringed eyes into curious yet frustrated light brown ones, which caused the frustration to grow. "Well?" Tsunade growled. Suddenly, Pein twitched his left hand, which sent the woman to his left forward towards the wall of ANBU. Already braised for any attack, the ANBU warrior designated to attack first during an occurrence such as this, leapt forward to intercept the woman before she came too close and was met with a kick only to block it and send one of his own in return. Konan blocked this as well, but during that small moment of impact when the man's foot came in contact with her forearm did she take that advantage and let her small patches of paper slide from her sleeve and wrap around his boot-covered foot; conjoining the two. He, whose name was known as Aiko, realized he was stuck, then realized a second later that the paper was crawling up his leg; patch-by-patch and he had to take the initiative. Aiko quickly pushed off his other foot and swung it around towards her silky cheek, she dodged it by ducking, turning swiftly to bring her conjoined arm down towards the ground, bringing the ANBU member as well, slamming him against the hard wood flooring. Just as her back was turned did another ANBU decide to jump in, this being Mei as she swung down her leg in an axe kick and just as this was being commenced did another force slam her away, making her shoes slide against the smooth floor and a hidden glare to be sent towards the orange-masked man. She ran towards him hands ready to summon any jutsu, but first she would rely on her own physical abilities careful not to give herself away to the people she had already once encountered, Mei sent a kick his way only for it to be blocked but followed by a fist rushing towards his stomach; she knew who this man was, and she wouldn't go easy, not that she had a choice.  
>As this fight went on, two more ANBU had joined in to help while the others kept guarding no matter how badly they wanted to help as well, but little were they aware, on the back wall behind the large head table where multiple ANBU lined it, a figure came forth though the plaster. His body half emerged only a couple inches from the man against the center of the long wall and a kunai in his grasp and with the smallest movement was the ANBU member on the floor bleeding from his neck, barely grasping onto consciousness when the others along the wall were alerted and immediately launched to the intruder only to find him gone. One of the warriors slowly inched towards the fallen member, cautiously looking around before helping his friend who was desperately holding onto his bleeding wound past the cloth of his collar. As the fight progressed, ANBU fighting female and male Akatsuki while another ANBU was receiving as much help as he could in this situation, which was barely any, when everyone's attention was momentarily delayed at the sound of a high-pitched voice.<br>"Behind you!" Michiko yelled, directing everyone's attention to along the back where an Akatsuki man once again began to emerge from the wall, the kunai still in his grasp but this time accenting a bit of drying blood along its edge and even realizing his cover was given away did not stop him from attempting to slide the blade along the member he was risen above's mouth but only met the hard painted wall. The previously targeted ANBU member quickly lashed out his katana at the black haired man, but like his opponent was met with the wall as he had disappeared back into it. Suddenly the same girl who had yelled out before sprinted up to the second level and jumped into a kick, aiming for the man who was now sticking out of a different place on the wall before he decided to jump out of it, kunai aimed for the young girls face. With a back-bend she dodged his attack and sprung herself up to stab his leg with a kunai but the tight fabric of her kimono slowed this attempt down, causing him to roll off to the side of her.  
>Stupid thing, she cursed the tight formal wear in her head as she lunged at the man with an ANBU member at her side for back-up. Back at the first level floor, Mei and the other two ANBU fought the orange-masked man while Aiko and another ANBU friend fought Konan in a heated battle. Aiko was suddenly brought down on his knees as Konan's paper slips consumed his legs as though he were turning into a cocoon as the paper continued to wind up his body, letting the struggling man fall to the floor in his binds. His comrade launched at the female whom dodged him and as he went to attack again he was he struck in the shoulder with a shuriken, courtesy of the orange-masked man as he had managed to shove one of his attackers into the clutches of Konan's paper substances, resulting in the same position as his peer had been, both now resembling caterpillars in the early stages of metamorphosis. Tobi was now launching multiple shuriken while keeping Mei locked in a tight grip. Her hands had been tied together with a loose strong from the shoe of one of the recently cocooned ANBU members and one of her shoe's laces had been tied to her hands in a frenzy of moves while Mei's attention was momentarily distracted by Michiko's outburst; her other ankle now in Tobi's grasp. The last ANBU member who had tried to attack Tobi had been launched back into the stone wall with great force from Konan.<br>Mei struggled and squirmed against the floor, resembling a fish out of water as she tried to pull her only free leg from Tobi's grasp until all of the sudden her struggling stopped as she watched a shadow engulfed body kicked the man in the back of the head as it flew over him. His attention and grip had faltered just a bit and Mei used this to her advantage and kicked herself away from the man on her only free leg, immediately being grasped under the arms and pulled back to where more ANBU were standing in front of the frustrated noble-class ninja. Souta untied her arms and leg, watching her immediately jump up and rush back into the battle as two shadow consumed bodies were attacking Konan and Tobi. They all fought vigorously just like Itachi, Michiko and an ANBU reinforcement in the back of the room when all of the sudden, time seemed to slow down.  
>Michiko, with hidden seeds in the fabric of her sleeve had grown on her command to flow into vines and launch from her arm towards the criminal only a few feet away. The ANBU member being stabbed with Itachi's kunai in his side, the pain he felt being stretched and slowed with the time around them.<br>Konan, letting her small squared pieces of paper form a barrier just inches from her front as the darkness filled female body attempted to stab her elongated, sharply point formed arm into the sapphire-haired girl's chest.  
>Mei, sending a round-house kick to Tobi's swirled orange mask, seeing his only visible red eye glare at her in the time slowed moment while one of Kazuki's shadow bodies had launched at him, her heel aimed for the back of his skull.<br>All of this stopped as an un-seeable force pushed every defender – except those of the Akatsuki – back, slamming them into the surrounding walls as though a Giant had seen them as flies and smacked them away from his face. The force came from the now patience-thin Akatsuki leader, his palms faced outwards towards the walls that now hugged the recently fighting ANBU members and civilians, even Kazuki had been blown from her spot under the table; causing her to release her jutsu and smack into numerous already knocked over chairs and tables. Souta saw the figure flying across the tables like a pebble across water and had to strongly refrain himself from yelling out across the room as he and other ANBU members desperately scrambled to get up from wherever they had been pushed down to. Mei immediately turned her attention to the table of disarrayed high-class ninja, mainly watching over Lady Tsunade and Gaara. Both were getting up from beneath the table's remains and helping those around them, including Gaara's siblings and the village elders.  
>"Itachi!" Pein yelled suddenly, sending a hard gaze towards the man who immediately took action into launching towards Gaara, only to be momentarily distracted as a loud smoke-bomb was released into the air, clouding his and everyone else's vision. There was a scramble of feet as every ANBU became aware and knew of the already devised plan that they hoped would not have to be put into action, but was, as Mei sorely launched herself from the wall and to the second level, catching Pein's clouded attention.<br>The smoke cleared hastily on his command as another shroud of air was pushed from his body, not nearly as harsh as before, just enough to clear the room of the frustrating smoke; he anticipated that Itachi carried out the plan even through the distraction, or else consequences would be commenced at the failure. However his pride was raised at the sight of Gaara restrained around the neck by Itachi's arm, Mei nowhere in sight. Pein brushed this off, knowing Itachi had probably thrown her off somewhere in her attempt to stop him and gave the signal, causing all his present organization members to nod in return and with the subtle _puff_ of air, disappeared from the room, leaving straggling ANBU members to attack the spot they had once occupied.


	16. Surprise

In the small, stone-walled room a lone light bulb noticeably flickered its glow between dim and bright before finally settling on the latter, casting its gleaming rays onto the room's only prisoner. His hair was lit up by the light, giving the color a brilliant scarlet sheen that contrasted beautifully against his porcelain skin.  
>Gaara lightly shifted, being in the room for more than a few hours had given him time to slowly awaken and clear his head from the depths of unconsciousness but had no relief for his spine that would constantly graze against the wall he was tightly shackled to while his bottom repeatedly sent waves of bruising pain through his body from resting against the stone floor for so long. Slowly the young-man lifted his head to view the areas on either side of his body and then around to the rest of the room, concluding that his gourd had been confiscated.<p>

Why was he here again? He thought, looking at the dark wooden door on the left adjacent wall, Oh that's right, I was captured; he reminded himself.  
>Slowly his pale green eyes shifted down to look at the fabric of his pants, the article of clothing still well-kept and clean like they had been at the banquet hall, along with the rest of his clothes but unlike his physical appearance, his mind couldn't help but feel unsure about what was to come, slightly nervous but he knew he had to stay strong.<br>Suddenly his eyes snapped back up as the only door of the room opened up to reveal a figure, and a figure that was much to Gaara's surprise.  
>His emerald eyes met those of brown ones shielded behind slim, rectangular glasses; his short yet obviously long-enough hair was pulled back in a small ponytail that all matched he tone of the vibrant red clouds decorating the cloak he wore. In his hands was a neatly kept, leather-bound book in which was opened and quickly written in as the young adult glanced up at Gaara ever-so-often in his parade of scribbles.<br>The captured male was watching this Akatsuki member with narrowed eyes as the man slowly stepped forward without looking up from his book that now held a mass production of inked words and suddenly as the member looked up; it seemed to be a battle of the red-heads. Both stared at each other, tension filling the air with a multitude of other emotions such as curiosity or anger before the man with the brownie-colored eyes shut his book and left the room slowly.  
>As silence filled the air of the recently resumed one-person room, Gaara stared at the door as if replaying the last two minutes over in his mind like a song that couldn't go away. The man was obviously a new member, and that book had something to do with his reason of being there,<br>Just what was it for?  
>What was he writing down?<br>Who was he?  
>What's his reason for being in the Akatsuki?<br>Why-  
>Gaara's thoughts were cut short at the sound of the door opening again, his eyes watching as three members came into the room. The red-head, Pein and Tobi. Tobi bounded into the room like a toddler on a pogo-stick, next to Gaara's side in an instant and looking at him through that curious eye-hole of his swirled orange mask while Pein walked up to stand just a few feet from the prisoner.<br>"What do you mean?" Pein asked aloud, his deep voice echoing throughout the small room alerting the red-headed member of his organization that currently stood behind him.  
>"You do not see it, Leader?" Asked the brown-eyed man, matching everyone else's gaze on Gaara.<br>"I see nothing but Gaara of the Sand." He replied with slowly narrowing eyes. Gaara was confused at their conversation but showed no sign of it as the brown-eyed man stepped closer,  
>"It's a rather strong form of a transformation jutsu, but is still a jutsu all the same." He explained,<br>"We made sure it was Gaara before escaping." Murmured Tobi, his voice between the hyper-active male he pretends to be and the mature one underneath almost as though he couldn't decide which to use. Gaara lightly tensed but relaxed his muscles soon after, hoping no one saw.  
>"I can see that this figure is Gaara, on the outside. Underneath, no." The brown-eyed man spoke again and in the next moment did a grunt come from Gaara as he tried so desperately to lean forward to clutch his now throbbing stomach that had Tobi's booted foot sliding away from it and pulling back for another kick when all of the sudden Gaara's concentration was momentarily distraught and a puff of smoke engulfed him, making those surrounding back up just a few inches. Momentarily confused yet engulfed with slight rage and curiosity at who was really faking to be the one-tailed jinchūriki, Tobi and Pein watched impatiently as the smoke cleared, revealing an ANBU member from the village of Konohagakure. Her porcelain mask rested across her face, its paint and markings helping to resemble that of a foxes while her pale brown hair lightly rested against her shoulders as she leaned her head back against the wall, almost seeming to invite the Akatsuki men to take the mask off. And with that transparent invitation did Pein reach forward, grasping the top of the smooth mask tightly before quickly ripping it away from her face, not bothering with untying the ribbons attached and tied behind her head. However, the mask was the last thing on his mind at the moment he caught sight of the blindfold that still covered her eyes from those few years ago when she was last seen by them. A fake smirk lined her face, trying to hide the stress she was facing with the multitude of questions and plans to escape this retched place, again.<br>Tobi growled beneath his mask, making the prisoner before them lightly chuckle before gasping as his boot once more roughly found itself pressing against her stomach, a bruise already forming at the multiple kicks she seemed to receive while in rooms such as these.  
>"What are you doing here?" The masked man asked, eyes narrowing beneath. Mei sighed, the dull pain in her abdomen repeatedly throbbing and conjoining with the sore waves of pain being released from her spine and bottom. Slowly did her head lean back to rest against the wall behind her, hidden eyes looking between the three men,<br>"You captured me." She replied lazily, causing Tobi's frustration to grow. Suddenly the man tried to kick at her already bruising stomach – despite her chest armor – but his foot had made contact with something else instead. Having brought her right leg up to her chest, his foot managed to make contact with her shin, managing to send a wave of hidden pain into her body, meeting the rest that already resided there. Mei resisted the urge to wince at the throbbing her leg now sent off, and looked up towards the angered man, "You've kicked me twice out of no reason, what urges you to do it again?"  
>Tobi narrowed his eyes again, lowering his foot and studying her quickness, much faster than their last encounter before glancing aside at Pein, who had been analyzing the girl.<br>"How did you manage to get in Itachi's way?" He asked lightly, not bothering to glance back at his partner. Mei seemed to brush off his question as she lowered her leg and tried to shift her weight beneath the tight grip of the shackles that bound her but this only resulted in a slight inched movement before a sigh of dejection was made,  
>"It's my job." She said simply, trying to keep the answers general and without details for the sake of the village.<br>"No it's not, where is the One-Tail?" He pressed on patiently while Tobi held an annoyed glint in that only visible eye of his, the brown eyed male just calmly waited aside his superiors although it would seem that he had a slight curiosity to the matter.  
>"Still inside Gaara."<br>"Where is Gaara of the Sand?"  
>"I don't know." Suddenly though, her hair was roughly grabbed and her head jerked back, forcing her hidden eyes to look at the orange-mask of the other leader.<br>"Don't play dumb with us, and don't try to act tougher than you are, you know where he is so tell us." He spoke menacingly towards the alert girl, tightening his gloved grip on her hair. She winced, another new pain creating a freshly throbbing headache to rack her head along-side the burning sensation against her scalp, yet she still managed a sigh,  
>"Why would I know where he is?" She waited for a response but only received a tug against her hair, "I was captured and taken by you people, how can I possibly know his whereabouts when I haven't been in the village for the past twenty-four hours." She spoke swiftly and sternly, obviously catching the men in a stalemate at her defense.<br>"You're part of the ANBU, you are trained for attacks like ours so even in a situation like this; you should know where he is based on your predicament." Replied the brown-eyed man, causing her red unseen eyes to snap towards him before replying,  
>"This 'predicament' was planned. I was trained for things like this, yes, but based on the fact I am here and not there, I was kept in the dark about such matters as Gaara. Just so you wouldn't figure anything out." Another sharp tug was commenced to her hair, his grip tightening and pulling the strands harshly before Mei clenched her teeth and rammed her head back against the wall, catching Tobi's hand in between. The man immediately dropped his hold on her pale locks, grasping his hand tightly with an attempted muffle of a yell.<br>"You little- The rage-full Tobi was cut off as Pein raised his palm in a silencing manner before turning and slowly walking to the door,  
>"Interrogate her Howl, we must form a new plan." He spoke sternly before leaving the room with the door wide-open for his comrade whom quickly followed him after a glance towards the bored girl chained to the wall, shutting the door behind him.<p>

Silence issued throughout the already quiet stone clad room as Howl watched the blindfolded girl causally sigh and tilt her head curiously at him before asking the question that everyone in the Akatsuki had already wondered about before,  
>"How can you see with that blindfold?" His deep yet calm voice asked, slowly moving his feet to stand more in front of her,<br>"Practice." She lied, and he saw that façade clearly behind the thin shards of glass held securely in rectangular frames. However he made a grunt in return before opening that light brown book of his and returning to the same page as before, pencil in hand.

Howl didn't so much as speak a vowel to her in the couple minutes that had already passed as he continuously wrote down things after multiple glances back up at her until finally halting the fast movements of his pencil and looking at her, keeping his gaze for a few moments,  
>"What's your name?" He asked, the curiosity in his eyes not only for the relief of being able to record this in his book but also out of sheer wonder,<br>"Why should I tell you?" She countered lazily,  
>"Because it'll be easier on the both of us, if you just cooperate then this interrogation can get done faster." Mei scoffed,<br>"One, this is the first question you've asked me so it's hardly an interrogation. And two, if this blasted organization wasn't so keen of capturing all the tailed-beasts for its own personal gain, _**then**_ it'd be easier on the both of us, because we wouldn't have to be in this situation." Howl smirked, quickly jotting something down before resuming the conversation,  
>"Quite a smart ass, huh?"<br>"Quite the lap-dog, huh?" Howl narrowed his eyes at the response,  
>"I'm just following orders-<br>-As am I" Mei quickly spoke, not caring to hear the rest of his sentence, only accepting the fact that she had managed to get her point across.  
>"Look, I'd rather follow orders then get killed out of insubordination." He replied, relaxing his tight hold on the book still resting against his arms and letting the hand grasping the pencil fall down against his side as all attention was put on this smart tongued female.<br>"And I would rather be in my village than a cold, barren, boring, old room being interrogated by the Akatsuki's newest pawn; but look where I am." She sneered with narrowed eyes, not that he could see but she did watch as his eyes matched hers in the narrowed fashion, yet he did nothing but slowly relax his tense face, seeing her anger towards the certain red-clouded cloak bearers. The two continuously looked at each other with vision lines so hard it could match the stone's strength that surrounded them, not daring to make a move – not that Mei had a choice – but slowly, gradually did Howl release the tense silence to speak calmly,  
>"Obviously you want me out of here."<br>"_**I**_ want out of here."  
>"I can only give you the privilege of me leaving you alone, do you want that?"<br>Hesitantly, Mei nodded,  
>"Okay then, cooperate and I'll leave as soon as we are done. Now, what is your name?"<br>"Mei."  
>"Last name?"<br>"To hell with you."


End file.
